Huella Milenaria
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Yugi es un niño de tres años que vivía en el campo con su madre y su abuelo pero por azares del destino su pueblo es destruido, su madre muere y su abuelo desaparece y termina convirtiendose en esclavo del faraón. AtemuxYugi CAP 7 SUBIDO
1. Doloroso Destino Real

Hola aquí estoy de vuelta con esta historia. Y si, lo sé ¿ahora te dignas a aparecer? Preguntaréis algunos, bueno no tengo excusa pero intentaré explicarlo. Debido al "éxito" que tuve con mi otro fic de Vocaloid "Devil May Cry" y posteriormente a mi fic de Inazuma Eleven "El Alma del Raimon" he tenido a esta historia en el olvido, lo siento muchísimo. Pero aprovechando esto, he revisado este fic y al verlo decidí cambiarlo un poco y añadirle cosas que antes no había y me gustaría que lo volvierais a leer para ver que os parece el cambio que explican algunas cosas que antes no se explicaron.

Y si aun tenéis ganas de que siga el fic mandarme un review para confirmármelo o dejarlo, intentare compaginarlo con el Alma del Raimon, incluso os dejó darme escenas que os gustaría que ocurriesen en la historia a modo de disculpa (Eso si, no hare escenas raras entre Seth y Atemu o entre Seth y Yugi, lo siento pero esas parejas me dan grima)

CÁP 1-DOLOROSO DESTINO REAL.

-Faraón, ya está todo preparado, solo hace falta que vos deis la señal-anunció Akhenaden con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia delante en señal de respeto

El actual faraón Akhenamkhanen, que en ese momento estaba mirando por la ventana, apartó su mirada de su extensa y gloriosa ciudad para dirigirla hacia su sacerdote, y a la vez hermano, el cual llevaba la cara medio oculta tras la capucha de su túnica de sacerdote para que nadie se fijara que una de sus cuencas oculares era ocupada por el Ojo Milenario

-Akhenaden, estamos solos, no hace falta que te dirijas a mí como "faraón" deja las formalidades a un lado-dijo con una leve sonrisa el actual faraón mientras miraba a su hermano

El sacerdote asintió con la cabeza mientras descubría su cara apartando su capucha de ella. Su faraón y hermano era prácticamente el único al que le podía mostrar su cara en la intimidad.

-Hermano mío-empezó el sacerdote-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? Es tu propia gente, tu pueblo.

-Han muerto muchos en los últimos tiempos debido a la guerra, Akhenaden, debo ir a reclutar mas, aunque no sea mi deseo hacerlo-suspiró disgustado Akhenamkhanen

-¿Qué ha sido de los que reclutasteis en esa aldea de ladrones?

-Varios han muerto enfermos y otros se han suicidado…llevándose a varios con ellos

-Insisto, Akhenamkhanen, son tu propia gente ¿de veras quieres hacerlo?-insistió el sacerdote intentando que su hermano se lo pensase mejor, sabía cuánto amaba Akhenamkhanen a su pueblo y que daría su vida por ellos, no le entraba en la cabeza que tuviera que vivir semejante dilema.

-No hay otra opción…-suspiró-Solo puedo compensarles dándoles ciertos privilegios, ofrecerles comida y ropa, un lujar donde cubrirse del frío de la noche…

-¿Padre?-murmuró la vocecita de un niño que acababa de entrar silenciosamente en la alcoba-Hola, tío-saludó al ver al otro hombre que acompañaba a su padre

-Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el faraón mirando como su hijo de ocho años se frotaba uno de sus ojos escarlatas dando a entender que acababa de levantarse, se rascó también su llamativo cabello en punta con tres colores distintos y arregló sus mechones rubios que formaban rayos.

-Amón ya ha salido del horizonte-dijo el niño para luego acercarse a su padre-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, padre? Pareces preocupado

-No pasa nada, Atemu-sonrió el faraón sonriéndole al niño que no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa-¿Sabes? Hoy te dejaré libre de tus estudios ¿No quieres aprovechar e irte a jugar con Mahad y Mana?

Por un segundo Akhenamkhanen pudo jurar haber visto una luz resplandeciente en los ojos de su hijo para luego volverse deslumbrante con la gran sonrisa que el niño le dedicaba.

-¿En serio, padre?-preguntó Atemu sin poder creerlo, era raro que se le permitiera tener un día libre, su padre siempre había sido muy estricto con respecto a sus estudios, dijo que algún día debía ocupar el trono como faraón cuando él fuera a reunirse con Ra en el mundo de los espíritus y a causa de eso nunca tenía tiempo libre. Sus dos únicos amigos, Mahad, el futuro sacerdote y la pequeña Mana, la aprendiz de sacerdotisa, los conocía porque se habían criado los tres juntos en el palacío.

Mahad, el más mayor de ellos fue colocado al lado del príncipe cuando nació para ser su "cuidador" cuando sus padres no podían hacerse cargo de él por sus obligaciones, el vinculo entre el príncipe y el futuro sacerdote se hizo más estrecho cuando Atemu perdió a su madre a la corta edad de cinco años y vio en Mahad una figura en la que apoyarse y desahogarse cuando el protocolo real le permitía hacerlo fuera de las paredes que conformaban su habitación, era lo más parecido que tenía a un hermano mayor. La pequeña Mana la conoció al mismo tiempo que a Mahad, pues al parecer Mana había sido adoptada por los padres de Mahad cuando ella perdió a su familia en una tormenta de arena, Mana no poseía la misma madurez y buen juicio de Mahad pero era una dicha constante, era una nena alegre que encantaba a todo aquel que la viera y Atemu la veía como a una hermanita pequeña a la que mimar y cuidar.

-Por supuesto, cuando seas faraón entonces apenas tendrás tiempo para ti mismo, hay que aprovechar ahora que todavía eres príncipe para que puedas disfrutar de tus amigos, tal vez en el futuro no puedas hacerlo y no quiero que te arrepientas de no haber hecho cosas que debería hacer cualquier niño.

Al sacerdote se le hizo extrañó que su hermano le hablara de esa forma al pequeño príncipe, ninguno de ellos dos pudieron disfrutar de su infancia debido a que sus padres los prepararon rigurosamente para sus responsabilidades futuras. Akhenaden era más mayor que su hermano Akhenamkhanen y antes era el heredero para convertirse en faraón pero ese título expiró para él, el día en que recibió el Ojo Milenario a manos de un coronel enemigo para espiar los movimientos de su padre que en ese entonces era el faraón, después de haber sobrevivido al calvario y haber vuelto a su reino, el pueblo y los súbditos pidieron que le fuera quitado el derecho a la sucesión del trono, según ellos los Dioses no le aceptaban como gobernante de Egipto ni lo reconocían como el hijo de Ra, pero el faraón amaba a su hijo mayor, no le era indiferente el dolor que le supuso cuando le pusieron el Ojo Milenario y la humillación que debía sentir al escuchar que su propia gente lo rechazaba como futuro monarca, su hijo siempre había sido un gran orgullo y un gran ejemplo para todos y no quería dejarle sin nada así que a modo de compensación le hizo ocupar el puesto de sacerdote, los que formaban la élite del faraón. Sin embargo Akhenaden no guardaba ningún rencor a su hermano ni a su sobrino, actual príncipe, pues gracias al Ojo Milenario tenía acceso a visiones que no tenían otros, era capaz de visualizar el acercamiento de ejércitos enemigos incluso antes de que estos se llegaran a formar, lo que lo convertía en un peso pesado para la estrategia militar así mismo también era capaz de predecir la estabilidad futura de la economía de Egipto y así mismo predecir la llegada anual de las plagas que amenazaban con destruir sus cosechas, dando oportunidad a su hermano de tomar precauciones contra ellas.

-Muchas gracias, padre-dijo el pequeño Atemu para luego correr hacia la puerta que daba la salida-¡Hasta luego, tío!-se despidió apresuradamente el muchacho.

Una vez solos, el sacerdote volvió a mirar a su hermano que seguía con su mirada clavada en la puerta por donde había salido Atemu.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo, hermano mío-comentó el faraón sin dejar de mirar la puerta-No sé cuánto me quedará para que Ra me llame para ir a su lado. Mi hijo todavía es muy joven pero si yo llegará a irme antes de que Atemu termine su formación, te ruego que seas tú quien le guíe para ser un buen faraón.

-Pides cosas difíciles-comentó después de toser un poco-No eres el único que está envejeciendo, Akhenamkhanen, yo soy el mayor y es posible que reciba la llamada de Ra antes que tu.

-Si tú se marcharas antes que yo, dejaría a Atemu a manos de Mahad, puede ser joven pero es prudente y sensato, sabrá ser un buen guardián para mi hijo, pero si por alguna razón soy yo el que se marcha antes te pido que seas tú el que cuide de él…no permitas que Atemu cometa los mismos errores que su padre.

-…Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, mi faraón-inclinó la cabeza-Entonces…¿doy la orden?

-…Da la orden…-respondió apretando la mandíbula lleno de frustración.

En una pequeña aldea de campesinos, la gente trabajaba en sus cultivos recolectando las verduras y los frutos que estaban en su punto y arrancando las malas hierbas que se comían sus alimentos, los perros ahuyentaban a los cazadores del desierto, los hombres preparaban nuevos terrenos para un nuevo cultivo mientras que las mujeres se dedicaban a recolectar la cosecha que estaba en su punto. La mujeres recibían ayuda de sus hijos pero los que eran todavía pequeños parecía aburrirles trabajar en el campo y preferían irse a jugar sin que sus madres se dieran cuenta por lo que las mujeres tenían que trabajar en el campo a la vez que ir detrás de sus hijos para obligarles a hacer el trabajo.

Una de las mujeres acababa de salir de su casa después de dejar dentro una cantidad considerable de cereales. La mujer no era muy mayor, apenas tendría unos veinte años pero no era su juventud lo que podía llamar la atención, ella destacaba entre todas las mujeres que estaban trabajando ahí, era una mujer que llamaría la atención de cualquier egipcio ya que sus rasgos parecían contrastar completamente con los de todos los demás, empezando por su piel, que en vez de bronceada como cualquier egipcio era blanca como la misma leche, luego su cabello, en vez de negro o rubio platino, era castaño claro y corto y por ultimo sus ojos rasgados de una forma muy peculiar y de un color amatista. Si, esa mujer no cumplía con ningún requisito físico para ser considerada egipcia, y los que se acercaban a hablar con ella podían notar su extraño acento extranjero. Nadie sabía de qué lugar provenía aquel acento, tampoco nadie se había preocupado en preguntarle a la mujer de donde era, por muy extraña que fuera seguía siendo una mujer que estaba trabajando para el faraón y como tal cumplía con sus deberes como cualquier otra persona. No había más que decir al respecto.

La joven mujer se acomodó su enorme canasto a la espalda y se dirigió a su puesto para seguir recolectando algunas verduras que iban a vender al bazar, pero nada más volver a comenzar se dio cuenta de que había algo que le faltaba, se irguió y miró a todos lados en pos de encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Se fijó que unas hierbas altas que tenía detrás de ella se movían energéticamente y podía escuchar unas risas, la mujer sonrió divertida, fingió no darse cuenta del movimiento de las hierbas y continuó con su trabajo dándoles la espalda.

-Tres…-murmuró la mujer al escuchar mayor movimiento en las hierbas-…dos…uno…

-¡TE TENGO!-gritó una vocecilla infantil que salía de esas hierbas. La mujer se hizo a un lado y su atacante cayó directamente en un montón de malas hierbas que habían sido arrancadas. El atacante de la mujer era un niño pequeño. Su hijo de apenas tres años de edad que, al igual que su madre, poseía facciones y rasgos extraños para cualquier egipcio, era incluso más extraño que su madre con ese cabello en punta de tres colores, negro, morado y rubio y con unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color amatista, y con una palidez en la piel incluso mas notoria que la de su madre. Aunque no se acercaba ni por asomo al bronceado de un egipcio, la joven mujer se pasaba las horas trabajando bajo el sol y su piel sí que tenía una tonalidad mas tostada, aunque siguiera siendo muy blanca a ojos de los egipcios pero su hijo, que hacía muy poco tiempo que había comenzado a trabajar en el campo y había estado hasta entonces metido en casa haciendo compañía a su abuelo y protegido del sol poseía una piel más blanquecina. El niño, aburrido por las cansadas y repetitivas tareas del campo, se había escapado de la vista de su madre en pos de darle un pequeño susto para divertirse, parpadeó al ver como había acabado su inocente plan pero poco le importó al ver donde había acabado, aplaudió entre risas para luego enterrarse entre las hierbas dejando salir solo su cabecita.

La mujer suspiró con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su revoltoso hijo, que continuaba jugando entre las hierbas, y lo sacó cogiéndole de su ropa.

-Yugi…no te pongas a jugar ahí ¿y si te pica un escorpión que haremos?-preguntó la mujer para asustar un poco al pequeño pero el niño solo sonrió.

-Si me pica un escorpión le pediremos a Kami-sama que me cure-dijo inocentemente en niño sonriendo como si fuera la solución a todos los problemas del mundo.

La mujer cubrió la boca de su hijo miras miraba nerviosamente hacia los lados temiendo que alguna de las otras mujeres le hubiera oído pero todas estaban demasiado concentradas en sus tareas como para prestar atención a lo que decía el niño. La mujer, de nombre Midori, se agachó al lado de su hijo para hablarle en voz baja sin que les escuchara las demás mujeres que al parecer estaban tan concentradas en su trabajo y en sus propios hijos que no prestaban atención a esos dos.

-Yugi ¿Qué te tengo dicho? No menciones a Kami-sama fuera de casa-le regañó la mujer.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Kami-sama es un dios, igual que Ra, todo el mundo habla de Ra, adora a Ra y el faraón es hijo de Ra ¿Por qué no podemos hablar nosotros de Kami-sama si también es un dios?

Midori miró a su hijo algo nerviosa ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de tres años que estaba prohibido mencionar a sus dioses fuera del ámbito familiar limitado por su casa porque si no sería un atentado contra los dioses egipcios y por ello serían condenados como mínimo con el destierro? No podía decirle que estaba mal mencionar a Kami-sama, dado que esa era la educación que estaba recibiendo por parte suya y la de su abuelo, la tradición de su familia y la de sus antepasados. Aunque su hijo hubiera nacido en Egipto, no quería que se perdiera de vista sus raíces, tal vez en un futuro pudieran volver a su Japón natal, en cuanto terminase la guerra allí.

-Verás, Yugi, en Egipto quienes mandan son Ra y su hijo, el faraón, aquí Kami-sama puede escucharnos y a veces ayudarnos pero no tiene mucha fuerza estando aquí.

-No lo entiendo ¿Kami-sama no está en todas partes? ¿Por qué Ra y el faraón tienen más poder que Kami-sama?-preguntó el niño con toda su lógica infantil.

-Pues…porque esta es la tierra donde nació Ra y aquí tiene mucho más poder, es su casa ¿tu no te sientes mas fuerte estando cerca de casa?

-Entonces…¡Kami-sama es mas mayor que Ra! ¡Kami-sama tiene más poder que Ra!-exclamó el niño completamente convencido haciendo que a su madre casi le diera un sincope por semejante grito.

-¡Yugi! ¡No grites!

Midori estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que tendría que estar educando a su hijo según la religión egipcia pero su suegro no quiso que fuera así, el niño tenía sus raíces en Japón y como tal Kami-sama era su dios y no Ra. Midori no estuvo muy de acuerdo con esta decisión, ya era bastante complicado destacar entre todas las demás personas, sus rasgos asiáticos y su piel clara como la leche destacaba entre las facciones y la piel tostada de los egipcios, no fue fácil conseguir que el faraón les permitiera quedarse en el reino, su condición de extranjeros les hacia objeto de muchos rumores sobre ejércitos enemigos. Los egipcios nunca habían visto a un japonés de cerca ni siquiera sabían que existiera un país llamado Japón, ni con una lengua y una escritura tan diferentes de las suyas, ya ni hablamos de costumbres y tradiciones. Midori estaba convencida que el faraón les dejó quedarse porque su esposa se había apiadado del pequeño Yugi que por aquel entonces solo contaba con un mes de vida, el bebé ni siquiera tenía la visión totalmente desarrollada. Midori quería educar a su hijo como cualquier otro niño egipcio, porque sabía que siempre sería diferente del resto y si se ponía a hablar de Kami-sama tan deliberadamente los demás podrían denunciarle al faraón por ofensa a los dioses y recibiría un buen castigo, pero su suegro insistía en que educara a Yugi según sus costumbres, que lo mejor era hacer que el niño fingiera seguir las costumbres egipcias solo para evitar problemas. Pero desde luego el nene no ayudaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que Kami-sama era más poderoso que Ra pero claro ¿Cómo le explicas todo eso a un niño de tres años?

-Yugi, tu solo hazme caso, y no menciones a Kami-sama fuera de casa ¿es que quieres que los demás se enfaden?

-¿Por qué iban a enfadarse? Yo no me enfado cuando hablan de Ra.

-Contéstame, Yugi ¿quieres que se enfaden contigo?

El niño sintió como la mirada de su madre se volvía ansiosa pero él interpretó la expresión como una mueca de enfado y bajó la cabecita en señal de disculpa antes de contestar:

-…No…-respondió al fin. Midori, contenta con esa respuesta, le dio a su hijo dos pequeñas jarras.

-Bien, ahora ve al río y coge un poco de agua, pronto será la hora de prepararle el té a tu abuelo y creo que hoy esta de mal humor.

-¿El abuelito está enfadado? ¿Por qué?-preguntó tratando de coger las jarras como podía pues eran bastante grandes para su tamaño.

-Es que el abuelo ya está mayor y le duele la espalda, así que hay que cuidarle mucho para que se ponga bueno

-¡Vale! ¡Yugi ayudará!-se ofreció el pequeño entusiasmado para de repente salir corriendo hacia una dirección perdiéndose entre las hierbas altas.

-¡Yugi!-gritó Midori-¡Que no es por ahí! ¡Vas en dirección contraria!

A los pocos segundos Yugi volvió a aparecer de entre las hierbas y corrió con la misma energía del inició hacia la dirección correcta entre risas.

-¡Y recuerda lo que te he dicho!-le dijo antes de que volviera a perderse, después de escuchar un lejano y prolongado "Si" Midori suspiró cansada-Este niño me va a dar más trabajo que estos campos…-rió la mujer para luego continuar con su trabajo pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido. Miró hacia las colinas y vio aparecer a muchos hombres a caballo y todos ellos llevaban consigo en el escudo el símbolo del faraón. Entonces sintió que algo no iba bien…nada bien…

Mientras en el río y ajeno a todo lo demás, Yugi se encontraba llenando las jarras de agua con cuidado de que ni un grano de arena se metiera dentro tal y como su madre le había ordenado…no entendía en que podría ayudar el té a la espalda de su abuelo pero le entusiasmaba poder ser útil en algo, quizá su abuelo se ponga bueno y le deje jugar con él a ese juego de pesa con piezas blancas y negras redondas. Se limpió el sudor de su frente y cuidadosamente miró hacia el cielo protegiendo su vista del Sol con su mano.

-Madre siempre dice que nunca mire directamente a Ra, que si lo hago él me castigará quitándome la vista-se dijo a sí mismo el niño, nunca miraría a Ra si eso era lo que le decían pero sentía mucho calor. Ya de normal hacía mucho calor pero hoy Ra estaba especialmente caluroso, el niño se preguntó si no le importaría a su madre que se retrasara un poco para poder refrescarse en el río. El agua estaba fresca y sentía su piel arder con el contacto de la luz solar.

-bueno, solo me mojaré un poco y luego volveré-se dijo el nene dejando las jarras llenas de agua a un lado, con cuidado para que no se cayeran, y luego se despojó de su humilde calzado metiéndose poco a poco en el agua-Madre también dice que hay que tener mucho cuidado con el río. Así basta-dijo viendo como el agua le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas. Al sentir el frescor del agua le recorrió un escalofrío desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza, no pudo resistirlo y empezó a correr y a saltar por el agua mientras cogía un poco de ésta en sus manos y se la echaba por sus brazos y pecho.

El pequeño estaba tan entusiasmado y se divertía tanto que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba alejando de las jarras. Continuó gritando y riendo chapoteando en el agua y tratando de dar caza a algún pececito, tan absorto estaba que no pudo fijarse por donde iba y de pronto chocó contra algo o más bien alguien.

El impacto fue tan repentino que Yugi perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en el agua empapándose completamente, el agua también había entrado en sus ojos cegándole un poco, se los frotó y movió su cabeza como un perro para quitarse el agua de pelo. Abrió sus ojos y alzó la mirada hacia donde había tropezado.

Se encontró con una intensa y curiosa mirada escarlata. Con quien había chocado era con un niño mayor que él, con un peinado idéntico al suyo, salvo por mechones rubios que formaban rayos, una mirada seria, ojos de color rojo como la sangre. Yugi por un momento pensó que aquel niño era japonés como él pero en seguida retiró sus conclusiones al observarlo con más detenimiento, sus facciones y su piel morena dejaban ver claramente que era un niño egipcio. Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era la ropa que llevaba aquel niño, no iba vestido como los demás niños que conocía, su ropa parecía estar hecha de buena calidad y especialmente para él.

Atemu se había alejado de sus amigos para poder ir a remojarse un poco, hoy hacia bastante más calor de lo normal y sentía ganas de echarse un poco de agua. El príncipe estaba muy contento, por una vez podía disfrutar de sus amigos sin tener que preocuparse de sus obligaciones reales. De pronto escuchó unas risas que se iban acercando a él a toda velocidad, por un momento pensó que era su amiga Mana pero aquella voz era mucho más infantil, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para averiguar de quien se trataba aquella persona chocó contra sus piernas y cayó sentado en el suelo empapándose completamente. Atemu se quedó con los ojos abiertos mientras veía una pequeña copia de si mismo ante él dejándole totalmente sorprendido, cuando el impulsivo niño abrió sus grandes ojos amatistas y le miró Atemu sintió una oleada intensa dentro de sí, sintiéndose incluso intimidado. Aquella mirada carecía por completo de malicia, le miraba de arriba abajo con curiosidad aparentemente también sorprendido por el parecido entre ellos, pero Atemu tampoco se le pasó desapercibido los curiosos rasgos faciales de aquel muchachito, carentes de cualquier rasgo propio de los egipcios. Aquel niño tenía la piel muy pálida, tanto que Atemu llegó a preguntarse si estaba enfermo pero el brillo de esos ojos amatistas y la forma que se había reído antes le daba a entender que estaba muy sano.

-¿Estás bien?- atinó a preguntarle al crío que aun se sobaba la cabeza debido al golpe.

-Sí, no te preocupes- atinó a contestar.

Y sin saber por qué se quedó observando cómo cual tonto al pequeño.

-Disculpa…- atinó a decirle al niño y éste le observó con atención-. ¿Eres de por aquí?

-Sí, vivo en una aldea- respondió inocentemente.

-¿Y tu madre?- volvió a preguntarle.

-En la aldea- contestó como si nada señalando en un punto de las olas de arena dándole a entender al de ojos rojos que su casa estaba en esa dirección. En eso, el joven príncipe se percató de las jarras que yacían en la orilla.

-¿Viniste a buscar agua?- preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

-Sí, pero también tenía ganas de remojarme un poco- se explicaba el pequeño.-Hace mucho calor.

-Entonces deja de hacer el vago y haz lo que viniste hacer- le regañó un poco haciéndose el duro aunque no le salía bien del todo-, no vayas a preocupar a tu madre- finalizó de decirle dejándole un amistoso coscorrón en la cabeza de Yugi haciendo que este último soltara un quejido molesto.

-¡Oye eso duele!- reclamó un poco enojado al tiempo que tomaba la mano del mayor y se la alejaba de su cabecita-. ¿Eh?- y entonces miró con más detenimiento al muchacho que tenía adelante-. No había visto nunca esta ropa- declaró curioso al tiempo que estiraba una de sus manitas para tocar aquellas prendas-. ¡Vaya, es muy suave!- opinó sonriendo ante el agradable tacto.

-Eh, sí… es que está hecha con algodón de las plantaciones del norte- decía algo nervioso pero sin determinarse a parar aquel inocente atrevimiento. El príncipe sabía de sobra que no podía rebajarse a ser tocado por alguien como un plebeyo, después de todo sería el futuro sol de Egipto, por lo mismo no debía mezclarse con un simple aldeano.

Sin embargo, y de alguna forma que no se pudo explicar, la situación pudo con él y no pudo hacer nada mejor que quedarse en silencio. Cabe decir que jamás nadie había osado a tocarlo, con suerte sus amigos le tocaban un par de veces el hombro con el dedo índice para reclamar su atención cuando que no les estaba escuchando, pero de ahí nada más allá, porque nada era parecido a esas caricias que ya empezaba a dar el pequeño recorriendo ingenuamente su pecho porque claro, él sólo pensaba que estaba tocando una ropa tan suave que simplemente le divertía hacerlo e ignoraba por completo todas las sensaciones que estaba despertando en Atemu al hacer, ya que aquellas caricias las empezaba a sentir encantadoramente deliciosas y relajantes.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- alzó la voz al tiempo que alejaba al crío de su real persona tomándole en brazos, después de todo aun era pequeño y no era difícil tomarle de aquella forma.

-Lo siento, pero es que son muy suaves y bonitas- sonreía el pequeño-. Cuando sea mayor quiero conseguir prendas como esa para que mi mamá se vea muy guapa. Sin poder evitarlo, Atemu le miró sorprendido. No sólo era la respuesta sino también la forma en que lo expresaba, como si de verdad fuera a conseguirlas, sin saber lo escaso y difícil que era conseguir que las plantaciones de algodón crecieran sin problemas en los pocos oasis que había al norte. Estaba claro que aun era un ser dotado de toda la pureza del espíritu, a tal punto que incluso podía dejarlo aun más azorado con tan solo unas pocas palabras. Se quedó un tanto azorado viéndole reír aun ahí siendo retenido entre sus manos como si no le importara que no lo volviera a bajar nunca más.

Fue entonces cuando…

-¡Atemu!-gritó una voz femenina acercándose a los dos niños.

-No deberías alejarte sin decir nada, te estábamos buscando-le regañó un muchacho que parecía tener una edad de once años, a su lado estaba la niña de ocho años que había llamado a su amigo. La niña, Mana, se quedó mirando al pequeño niño que continuaba sentado mientras miles de gotitas caían por las puntas de su llamativo cabello, tan parecido al de su amigo.

-Atemu ¿Quién es ese niño?-preguntó Mana señalando al pequeño que al verse señalado se encogió de hombros intimidado

-No lo sé, acaba de chocar conmigo-contestó el príncipe de Egipto al mismo tiempo que volvía a dejar al niño en el agua para luego mirarlo un tanto absorto. Sintió curiosidad por la nívea piel del niño y con el dedo índice acarició las sonrosadas mejillas del pequeño que se mantuvo quieto ante el contacto, bastante acostumbrado a que los demás se sorprendieran con su aspecto. Además de las mejillas, Atemu se permitió acariciar la barbilla y la garganta del niño con el dedo antes de hacerlo con toda la mano, pensaba que su tacto sería áspero como el de algún mineral, pero era bastante suave y cálido al tacto. El pequeño, al parecer contento con aquella muestra, levantó la cabeza para que la caricia pudiera recorrer mejor su garganta.

-¡Es una monada!-soltó de repente Mana arrodillándose al lado del pequeño y abrazándole fuertemente como si fuera una muñeca separándolo de un sorprendido Atemu que no se esperaba esa intromisión tan repentina. Los otros dos niños miraron compasivos al pobre nene que se revolvía entre los brazos de Mana reclamando el aire que había desaparecido de sus pulmones.-¡Que mono! ¡Es como volver a ver a Atemu de pequeño! ¡Mahad ¿me lo puedo quedar?

-Que no es un animalito extraviado, Mana-dijo Mahad con una gotita resbalándole en la nuca

-Puede que se haya perdido. Su madre debe de estar buscándole-dijo Atemu mirando como el niño perdía su color de cara para volverse morado y ver como el alma se le escapaba por la boca-¡Mana, suéltale! ¡Que lo matas!

Mana lo soltó de inmediato, Yugi respiró muy profundamente sintiendo que acababa de ver el mundo de los espíritus.

-Es un niño muy raro-comentó Mahad-Nunca he visto uno así.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeño?-preguntó Mana entusiasmada ignorando el comentario de su amigo mas mayor.

-Do…-empezó diciendo Yugi mientras levantaba dos dedos de su mano pero de pronto se quedó quieto y estuvo pensándolo mejor, levantó un tercer dedo y con una gran sonrisa contesto-¡Tres!

-¡Ayyyyyy!-gritó Mana con los ojos de estrella para luego volver a abrazarlo-¡Si es un bebé!

-¡Yugi no es un bebé!-protestó el pequeño niño revolviéndose de entre los brazos de la niña egipcia-¡Yugi es mayor!-dijo con dignidad infantil el pequeño mientras Mana lo soltaba de nuevo.

-¿Tu nombre es Yugi?-preguntó Mahad extrañado. Nunca había oído un nombre así, y además con ese acento que empleaba para pronunciarlo. El niño tenía un habla como cualquier niño egipcio de su edad, dominaba el idioma, lo hablaba con fluidez y sin errores pero empleaba un acento extraño para pronunciar su propio nombre, Mahad ni siquiera estaba seguro si ese nombre, o palabra extraña que entendía como un nombre pudiera traducirse en los jeroglíficos que estaba acostumbrado a estudiar.

-¡Sí!-sonrió el niño orgulloso de su nombre, su abuelo fue un gran militar cuando era joven conocido por su habilidad estratégica en batalla pero cuando llegó a la vejez y no pudo seguir desempeñando su cargo se retiró del ejercito poco antes de que su país entrara en guerra. Para no perder su buena capacidad estratégica, el anciano dedicó su tiempo libre a juegos de mesa que obligaban a la mente a desarrollar métodos y rutas para poder ganar las partidas manteniendo su mente tan lúcida como antaño. De hecho desarrollo un gusto por los juegos tan grande que cuando su nuera le propuso ponerle nombre a su primer nieto, el hijo de su desaparecido hijo, no tenía ninguna duda de que el nombre del niño tenía que ser Yugi, "juego" traducido en su lengua. El niño era listo, muy listo y le dijo que le puso ese nombre porque estaba convencido que algún día sería llamado el "rey de los juegos", Yugi no comprendía que significaba eso pero parecía ser importante.

-No es un nombre egipcio ¿será extranjero?-dijo Mahad repasando mentalmente algunos países cercanos que pudieran contener ese nombre en su cultura, pero no había manera. No solo por el acento y la pronunciación, las silabas, las letras y el sonido que lo envolvían no era para nada parecido a otras lenguas que conociera, ni el árabe ni nada.

Atemu se quedó mirando aquella joven criatura que miraba de forma simpática a Mana, no podía creer que existiera algo tan puro y tan inocente pero a la vez parecía tan frágil ¿acaso Ra había creado a ese delicado niño por algún motivo? Se parecía muchísimo a él pero al mismo tiempo eran muy distintos, tal como Mahad, Atemu no fue indiferente a la extraña manera en que el niño pronunciaba su nombre. El joven príncipe sentía la enorme necesidad de cuidar de ese niño, protegerlo de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, parecía tan frágil que en el momento en que se tropezase y cayese al suelo se rompería como un jarrón de arcilla. Atemu agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos ¿cuidar de ese niño? ¿Por qué? Si acababa de conocerlo, más bien ni siquiera eso, solo sabía que se llamaba Yugi y que era prácticamente un bebé. Cuando el pequeño volvió a mirarle y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa Atemu sintió que todas sus barreras eran destruidas por completo ¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo ese muchachito?

-Príncipe, aunque sea un niño extraño, está claro que es un campesino. Dudo que vuestro padre, el faraón, os permita estar cerca de alguien como él.-comentó Mahad rompiendo el encanto del momento.

De pronto el pequeño niño abrió sus grandes ojos como platos al escuchar al niño mayor decir aquello ¿Príncipe? ¿Aquel chico tan parecido a él era el hijo del faraón? Yugi se apartó de Mana como si ésta quemara y se alejó de los tres chicos retrocediendo temeroso mirando única y exclusivamente a Atemu.

Atemu en seguida notó el cambio brusco del pequeño al escuchar a Mahad. La mirada simpática y tierna del pequeño había cambiado drásticamente a una llena de pánico y angustia. Atemu sintió que algo se le rompía por dentro al ver que esa mirada era dirigida a él y exclusivamente a él ¿El niño le tenía miedo? No era extraño ver esa reacción de un niño pequeño, tanto el faraón como su descendencia eran considerados hijos del gran dios Ra, y como tal eran temidos y respetados por los mortales pero para el joven príncipe el titulo estaba asustando al pequeño y eso no le gustaba nada, no le gustaba ver los ojos de niño teñirse con el miedo. Atemu trató de acercarse a él pero el pequeño malinterpretó sus intenciones y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera!-le gritó Atemu para luego ver como el niño tropezaba y caía de plancha en el agua, preocupado, corrió a su lado-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Yugi lo miró muy asustado, achicado como un gatito amenazado, y con un acto reflejó rechazó la ayuda del príncipe y volvió a salir corriendo, esta vez hacia tierra.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!-le gritó Atemu tratando de ir detrás de él pero tropezó con una de las rocas que había sumergidas en el agua y cayó. El pequeño, mientras tanto cogió a toda velocidad las jarras de agua y se marchó corriendo de allí subiendo una cuesta de arena como buenamente pudo. Atemu solo pudo quedarse mirando como el pequeño niño desaparecía por la colina dejándole con un vacío en el pecho.

-¡Atemu! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Mana, el chico no contestó solo se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el pequeño tricolor-Vaya…se ha marchado ¡Mahad, eres un bocazas!

-No creía que fuera a reaccionar así…-se excusó el muchacho mayor, la verdad es que si esperaba que el pequeño se asustara pero no que saliera corriendo de esa forma ni mucho menos que Atemu fuera detrás de él.

-¡¿Cómo que no? ¡Es un niño muy pequeño! ¡¿Esperabas una reacción diferente?-gruñó Mana alzando el puño.

-Tengo que ir a por él…-murmuró el príncipe pero sus amigos no le oyeron-Podría hacerse daño ¿y si alguien le pisa?-se dijo a sí mismo el futuro faraón.

Aunque en realidad debería haberse esperado una reacción así por parte del niño, tanto el faraón como el príncipe eran considerados hijos de Ra, eran venerados, respetados y temidos como los dioses que se consideraban y eso Atemu lo sabía de sobra pero el ver como ese niño le dirigía aquella mirada tan llena de miedo, sintió una angustia dentro de si, el niño parecía mirar a un demonio en vez de a un dios protector.

-Atemu, deberíamos irnos-dijo Mahad ayudando a su amigo a levantarse ya que el príncipe no parecía querer levantarse del suelo.

-Sí, tu padre se enfadara…-le dijo Mana saliendo del río.

-Pero es que…-murmuró el príncipe mirando la colina por donde había desaparecido el pequeño, no quería dejarlo solo, estaba seguro que aun podía alcanzarlo y al menos tenerlo vigilado.

-No te preocupes por el niño, seguro que estará de camino a su casa-le aseguró Mana cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándole con él-Un niño tan pequeño nunca está muy lejos de sus padres, no te preocupes tanto.

Pero Atemu tenía una preocupación que no se le quitaba de la cabeza ¿Y si no volvía a verle? Había sido bendecido con ver a una criatura llena de pureza que tenía su misma cara…¿podría verle otra vez?

Yugi corría como alma que lleva el diablo, de vez en cuando se detenía para poder coger aire pero luego volvía a echar a correr tan rápido como le permitía sus pequeñas piernas ¿Ese era el hijo de Ra? Oh, el dios iba a enfadarse con él, estaba terminantemente prohibido mirar a los descendientes de Ra directamente a los ojos y se condenaba el alma si eran tocados por mortales. Solo quería refrescarse un poco ¿Ra se habrá enfadado? Ay su madre iba a enfadarse mucho, la había obedecido no mirando directamente a Ra pero si había mirado directamente al hijo de éste, peor aun le había tocado y le había hablado.

-¡Ra me castigará!-chilló el pequeño tricolor atemorizado por la furia del dios egipcio.-¡Kami-sama, apiádate de mí!-rogó el pequeño pensando que si suplicaba ayuda al Dios que de sus antepasados sería protegido de la ira del Dios que él conocía.

De pronto un fuerte olor a quemado invadió sus fosas nasales. Se detuvo a oler más detenidamente ese olor ¿acaso habían encendido las chimeneas? No, todavía no era hora de preparar la comida, su madre le había dicho que aun quedaba trabajo por hacer en el campo antes de comer ¿acaso estaban quemando las malas hierbas? Yugi pudo ver como una cortina de extenso humo aparecía por el lado en donde se encontraba su aldea, preocupado, el tricolor corrió hacia donde se encontraba su casa para ver una espantosa escena.

Todas las casas estaban en llamas, los campos estaban arrasados, la gente corría de un lado a otro huyendo de soldados que estaban montados a caballos, todos los niños llorando llamando a sus madres, los hombres que trataban de proteger a sus familias terminaban yaciendo sin vida en el suelo, los soldados atrapaban a todos los que huían en redes y luego los encerraban en carrozas con barrotes.

-Pero…¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Yugi en estado de shock mientras dejaba caer las dos jarras que sostenía derramando el agua de su interior que no tardó en ser absorbida por la seca arena del desierto. De pronto vio una figura conocida huyendo de un jinete-¿Madre? ¡Madre!-gritó el tricolor corriendo hacia donde estaba ella pero se detuvo en seco cuando un caballo pasó a toda velocidad por delante de él.

Asustado, Yugi corrió a esconderse detrás de unos escombros, miró por todas partes buscando a su madre pero la había perdido de vista. Solo pudo quedarse oculto y mirando impotente como los mas valientes de su aldea caían muertos ante las espadas de los jinetes y como los demás, angustiados y gritando eran capturados y luego encerrados. Yugi observó todo el espectáculo llorando y aterrorizado.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-lloró Yugi-¿Sois enviados de Ra? Os ha mandado a castigarme ¿verdad?

Las lágrimas del pequeño corrieron por sus mejillas como dos ríos sin apartar la mirada. Sin poder aguantarlo, gritó de forma estridente y corrió por la aldea buscando a su madre y a su abuelo sin saber por dónde iba o con quien se toparía.

-¡Madre! ¡Abuelo!-llamó el niño para luego terminar en el suelo al ser empujado por alguien. El niño alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la fría mirada de uno de los jinetes.

-Vaya, mocoso ¿A dónde crees que ibas?

Sin que Yugi pudiera decir nada al respecto terminó de repente atrapado entre las cuerdas de una fuerte red. Gritó y lloriqueó mientras se revolvía tratando inútilmente de liberarse pero de pronto sintió como el suelo le raspaba la espalda y los brazos, al ser arrastrado. Cuando el jinete le liberó metiéndole dentro de la celda del carruaje para transportar presos, Yugi vio a todos sus vecinos heridos y agotados, algunos chillando hacia fuera mirando impotentes como asesinaban o capturaban a sus familiares y amigos. Parecía que algunos campesinos trataban de resistirse al ataque pero sus únicas armas eran sus herramientas de trabajo y alguna que otra arma rudimentaria para espantar chacales. Pero por el momento, Yugi no le importaba lo que estuviera pasando fuera, miraba a un lado y a otro buscando a su madre y a su abuelo esperando encontrarlos ahí.

-¿Habéis visto a mi madre? ¿Y a mi abuelito?-preguntó inmediatamente Yugi dirigiéndose a una mujer que era su vecina de al lado, a veces se encargaba de cuidarle cuando su madre estaba demasiado ocupada

-Pequeño Yugi…-murmuró la mujer mirando compasivamente al niño ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo?-No sabemos dónde está tu abuelo…pero respecto a tu madre…-dijo mirando al fondo de la carroza. Yugi sonrió levemente al ver a su madre sentada en un rincón, encogida, y acurrucada mientras respiraba compasadamente.

-¡Madre!-exclamó el tricolor corriendo hacia ella, apartándose de los cuerpos y piernas que estaban en su camino.-Madre, te he encontrado ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está el abuelito?-preguntó el nene poniéndose de puntillas para mirar la cara de su madre apoyando sus pequeñas manos en las piernas de ésta. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Yugi parpadeó extrañado, de pronto sintió algo frío tocar su mano, la miró y vio que estaba llena de un líquido rojizo que salía del vientre de su madre y recorría sus piernas. Yugi no sabía que era ese líquido ni la importancia que tenía para el cuerpo humano pero no le dio importancia, ahora lo que quería era hablar con su madre-¿Madre? ¿Estás dormida?

Midori por fin parecía haber escuchado la voz de su hijo pues estaba abriendo los ojos con gran esfuerzo, le costó bastante poder visualizarle pues el rostro del tricolor solo estaba iluminado por la luz de las llamas que incendiaban sus casas. Sus ojos cansados y débiles dejaron aparecer una chispa de felicidad al ver el rostro de su pequeño hijo, a salvo y con apenas unos pocos rasguños causados por el arrastre al que había sido sometido con la red.

-Yugi…oh, mi Yugi…mi niño, mi niño-murmuró Midori abriendo sus brazos y rodeando a Yugi con ellos en un débil abrazo con cuidado de no mancharlo con su sangre, no quería asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba-Mi pequeño, menos mal que estas bien.

-¿Te he despertado?-preguntó inocentemente el niño, quizá su madre necesitaba dormir, se veía cansada y exhausta, más que cuando terminaba su trabajo en el campo. El inocente niño atribuyó su cansancio al miedo y al maltrato que había sufrido con el castigo de Ra.

-Solo descansaba los ojos…-murmuró Midori sin separarse de su hijo-Ra ha escuchado mis suplicas…me ha dejado volver a verte y te ha traído a salvo.

Yugi se aferró a su madre al escucharla decir angustiado y lloroso.

-Madre, Ra no ha escuchado ninguna suplica, todo esto es por mi culpa-lloró el pequeño frotando su cara en el pecho de su madre.

-No, mi niño ¿Por qué ibas a tener la culpa? Tú no has hecho nada

-Si lo hice, Ra está furioso conmigo por eso ha destruido nuestra aldea-gimoteó-Estaba en el río…snif…pero tenía calor…snif…y me fui a mojar…me choqué con un chico…no sabía quién era, de verdad-decía apresuradamente entre lágrimas-Aquel chico…snif…era el hijo de Ra…

-¿Te has encontrado con el príncipe?-preguntó Midori agotada mientras la herida de su vientre seguía emanando sangre-Mi niño, Ra no se enfadaría por eso.

-¡Claro que sí!-insistió el niño-¡Choqué contra él! ¡Lo toqué! ¡Le miré a los ojos y le hablé! ¡No me di cuenta! ¡Y Él está muy enfadado conmigo!

-Ra siempre es tolerante con las acciones de los niños, Yugi, a Él le gusta la inocencia porque es lo más cercano a la pureza, lo más cerca del mundo de los dioses.

-Entonces ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?-preguntó el niño mirándola a los ojos.

Midori se quedó mirando a su hijito, que no podía parar de llorar, se seguía escuchando gritos agónicos y varias casas se habían derrumbado por las llamas, el olor a humo y sangre invadía la atmosfera. "Mi niño no se merece algo así" se dijo la mujer sabiendo que le estaba quedando poco tiempo al lado de su hijo, la herida de espada en su vientre era demasiado profunda para que se lo tratara ella misma. "Mi niño, tu abuelo no está y tu madre se va a marchar muy pronto"-pensó Midori-"He hablado con nuestra amiga Anzu, ella se ha ofrecido a ocuparse de ti, es joven pero sabrá cuidarte bien"-Midori tosió fuertemente-"Pero no me iré mientras mi hijo se siga culpando, él no tiene nada que ver con los designios de nuestro faraón"

-Yugi-llamó débilmente la mujer, el niño, al no poder escucharla bien se acercó un poco más al rostro de ella-Ahora voy a dormirme, cuando lo haga iré a ver a Ra y le pediré disculpas. Él es un dios bondadoso y adora a los niños, no te guardara ningún rencor.

-¿De verdad?-sonrió el niño débilmente pero con las lágrimas aun cayendo mientras el alivio lo embargaba.

-Pero ahora tienes que ser un niño fuerte…si me duermo y voy a donde está Ra ya no volveré a despertarme.

-¿Cómo?-musitó incrédulo el pequeño-¿Me vas a dejar solo?-preguntó el tricolor con evidente terror reflejado en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, Yugi, te quedarás con Anzu, ella te cuidará de ahora en adelante. Ella siempre te ha gustado.

-¡Pero yo no quiero estar con Anzu, quiero estar contigo! ¡Anzu no es "madre", tu si!

-Pero yo he de irme, Yugi…tal vez ahora no lo comprendas pero con el tiempo lo harás…hasta entonces ¿me prometes ser un niño bueno y hacer caso a lo que te diga Anzu?

-…Lo…prometo…-juró el pequeño llorando, no le gustaba nada esa idea pero si su madre se lo pedía lo haría-¿Puedo…dormirme contigo…?

Midori sabía perfectamente que debía decirle que no, no debía dejar que su hijo se despertara con la frialdad de su inerte cuerpo pero…tampoco podía negárselo, el niño quería pasar los últimos momentos con ella ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llamar a Anzu para que se lo llevara? Sería lo correcto pero el niño iba a verla muerta de todas formas cuando la carroza llegara a su destino y la fueran a vaciar. Si ella debía morir…lo haría pero sintiendo el calor de su hijo entre sus brazos.

La mujer acomodó al niño entre sus brazos y lo acunó como pudo. El pequeño poco a poco fue vencido por el sueño mientras su madre se encargaba de protegerlo de los horribles gritos que todavía se producían en el exterior a través de una agradable nana cuyo sonido fue incrustándose a fuego en el cerebro del pequeño mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia de los sueños. Cuando Yugi se quedó profundamente dormido Midori le dio un beso en su cabeza en señal de despedida y le susurró "Que la gracia de Buda sea siempre contigo"

-Anzu…-llamó Midori a la muchacha de once años que se encontraba en la otra punta de la carroza. Anzu se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la mujer arrodillándose frente a ella.-Acaba de quedarse dormido, ten cuidado de no despertarle-le dijo dejando a Yugi en los brazos de la muchacha-Cuídalo, por favor, Anzu, es mi tesoro más preciado, mi razón de todo, cuando me vaya, tú serás su madre. Cuídalo y amalo, ahora tu eres todo lo que él tiene.

-Le cuidaré como lo haría usted, Midori-le aseguró la muchacha con evidentes lagrimas en sus ojos consciente del trágico desenlace que iba tener esa mujer a la que tanto admiraba-Se lo prometo

Anzu inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto e hizo una señal de despedida antes de volver a su sitio anterior con el pequeño en brazos mientras Midori dejaba de luchar y se reunía con Ra en el mundo de los espíritus…o tal vez con Buda.

Al día siguiente Akhenaden se encontraba en el patio del gran palacio esperando a los jinetes que había mandado la noche anterior en busca de nuevos esclavos. Miraba la entrada del palacio imperturbable viendo como los esclavos entraban pero bien podía fijarse que detrás de él se encontraba una persona que le espiaba.

-Príncipe, es inútil que os escondáis, ya sabéis que siempre podré ver dónde estáis-dijo el sacerdote en voz alta para ver luego como su sobrino salía de una esquina sonriendo y acercándose a él.

-Hola, tío…-saludó Atemu-Es raro verte por aquí ¿Qué haces?-preguntó curioso.

-Esperamos nuevos esclavos…-contestó sin más el sacerdote.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-preguntó el muchacho-Algún día esos esclavos deberán servirme a mí, me gustaría verlos de cerca.

El sacerdote miró a su sobrino pensando si eso sería correcto, el padre le había dejado a cargo de que el niño no cometiera el mismo error que él y había jurado que sería así pero ¿prohibirle ver a los nuevos esclavos sería faltar a su palabra? Lo dudaba sinceramente, Atemu no sabía nada del ataque que había hecho su padre, así que no copiaría esa falta si no conocía los detalles. No era ninguna sorpresa para el niño que haya nuevos esclavos en el reino, era una práctica de los más habitual.

Atemu se quedó al lado de su tío al ver como las puertas del palacio se abrían dejando entrar varias carrozas con personas encerradas dentro de ellas. Para el futuro faraón no era ninguna sorpresa ver a esclavos encerrados, ellos estaba ahí para servirles y mientras fueran alimentados y abrigados no podían quejarse de nada. Pero por alguna razón, Atemu estaba más impaciente que en otras ocasiones, como si esperara ver a alguien conocido entre aquellas personas.

-"¿Estará él aquí?"-se preguntó-"No creo, no es un niño del que se podría hacer un esclavo, Ra podría enfadarse si se esclavizara a alguien como él"

De pronto un agudo llanto infantil llegó a oídos de todos. Atemu sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar ese llanto tan estremecedor, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia donde se producía aquel sonido como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia y pensasen por su cuenta, completamente indiferente a lo que pudieran pensar los demás.

-¡Príncipe!-le llamó el sacerdote pero eso no detuvo a Atemu que continuó corriendo hasta que se encontró con una escena que supo no poder borrar de su cabeza en toda su vida.

Justo delante de él se encontraba el mismo niño de pelo tricolor que había conocido el día anterior. El pequeño estaba sujeto fuertemente a un cuerpo que yacía sobre el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando al vacío mientras otra niña, mayor que él, intentaba separarlo de ese cuerpo inerte con todo el cuidado y la prisa que podía, estaban atrayendo la atención de los guardias y se arriesgaban a ser azotados si los hacían enfurecer.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre!-lloró el niño sacudiendo el cuerpo con sus diminutas manos.

-Yugi, déjala, ella se ha ido-trató de convencerlo Anzu pero Yugi se negó a separarse de su madre

-¡No! ¡Ella tiene los ojos abiertos! ¡No se ha dormido! ¡No se ha ido con Ra!-gritó el pequeño

-¡Mocoso! ¡Muévete!-gruño uno de los guardián golpeando su látigo contra el suelo haciendo un ruido muy desagradable. Yugi dio un brinco ante el sonido pero eso no bastó para acobardarlo y apartarse de su madre en un acto de rebeldía. El guardia, enfurecido, golpeó con más fuerza el látigo contra el suelo peligrosamente cerca del menor pero sin llegar a tocarlo, pero no surtió efecto, el niño se quedó donde estaba y se aferró aun mas al frío cuerpo de su madre. El guardia no sabía qué hacer, estaba acostumbrado a intimidar niños pero no entraba dentro de sus preferencias azotarlos con el látigo y menos aun aferrado a su difunta madre, era una escena que solamente un lunático le resultaría indiferente.

-Tu madre ahora está con Ra no en el cadáver que estas abrazando-insistió Anzu-Tiene los ojos abiertos pero ella ya se ha marchado.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad!-negó el pequeño angustiado-¡Madre! ¡Madre!-siguió llamando Yugi.

Atemu no pudo soportar ver a ese pequeño seguir derramando tantas amargas lágrimas, pero sobretodo, no soportaba verle llamar a una persona que no iba a volver a levantarse, le recordaba demasiado cuando su propia madre le dejó cuando recibió la llamada de Ra para irse al mundo de los espíritus, pero ese niño era demasiado pequeño para comprender el significado de esas palabras. Seguramente no sabía ni que era la muerte ni nada. Se acercó lentamente al pequeño mientras los guardías que estaban presentes se hacían a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Yugi levantó la mirada cuando una sombra le cubrió, reconoció la figura del muchacho de mirada escarlata con el que te topó en día anterior. Los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de miedo nuevamente. Era él. La razón por la que Ra le había castigado. La razón por la que su abuelo no estaba con él. Y la razón por la que su madre no se movía. Yugi abrazó a su madre mirando al príncipe con una mezcla de miedo pero queriendo trasmitir que si le hacía algo se las vería con él, aunque estuviera paralizado por el terror.

Para sorpresa de Yugi, el futuro faraón solo se arrodilló frente a él y delicadamente cerró los ojos de su madre haciendo que ahora dejara de parecer un cadáver y diera la apariencia de estar dormida. Un aspecto menos tétrico a los ojos de un niño que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Ahora podrá dormir mejor…-comentó Atemu mirando a la difunta mujer para luego mirar al niño con una expresión que mezclaba la compasión con la ternura-Deja a tu madre…permítele descansar en paz…-le pidió Atemu mirándole a los ojos trasmitiéndole el dolor que también sentía él con todo esto…o más bien, con todo lo que el pequeño estaba sufriendo.

Yugi no pudo soportar la presión, escondió su mirada entre sus brazos mientras los pegaba al suelo y descargó ahí todo su llanto, su frustración y su dolor. Atemu solo pudo mirarle impotente, queriendo hacer algo por el pequeño pero no sabiendo cómo, solo pudo quedar como testigo del terrible dolor que padecía el niño y que tardaría mucho tiempo en ser curado.

Anzu se acercó discretamente y, con cuidado de no mirar al príncipe, cogió a Yugi en brazos para luego reunirse con los demás esclavos que empezaban a entrar dentro del palacio, el niño se aferró al cuello de la chica a continuar llorando, cada vez mas fuerte a medida que se alejaba del cuerpo de la mujer que había sido su madre.

Atemu solo pudo quedarse donde estaba mirando como el niño lloraba desconsoladamente provocándole un profundo dolor en el pecho. Ese niño no merecía derramar ni una de sus lágrimas. Deseaba acallar ese llanto y convertirlo en esas risas radiantes que había escuchado el día anterior pero ahora el niño estaba viviendo una pesadilla de la cual no había forma de despertar.

No…a veces la realidad es peor que las pesadillas.

Continuara


	2. Nuevo Amanecer de Ra

CÁP 2-NUEVO AMANECER DE RA

El tranquilo silencio de la noche que aprovechaban los esclavos para descansar de un día duro de trabajo de servidumbre fue roto brutalmente por las pesadillas que padecía un pequeño niño que no paraba de agitarse y de gritar. Su grito retumbaban entre las paredes de las habitaciones que eran de los esclavos y su eco producía desagradables sensaciones en los oídos de todos. El grito de un bebé o el de un niño pequeño siempre era más estridente que el de un adulto sobretodo en los momentos en los que lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡Madre!-gimió el pequeño removiendo su cuerpo y sacudiendo sus brazos alocadamente entre sueños. Su cuerpo sufrió una convulsión ante las escenas horripilantes que le mostraba su subconsciente, y volvió a llamar, con más fuerza esta vez-¡MADRE!

Anzu ya se había despertado con los movimientos bruscos del niño pero en el momento es que había empezado a gritar se levantó de su penoso lugar de descanso, que consistía solo en un montón de heno para caballo, y le cogió en sus brazos murmurando y meciendo suavemente. Ya hacía un mes que servían al faraón y desde entonces Yugi no paraba de tener pesadillas cada vez que se dormía, Anzu no podía recordar la última vez que había visto al niño dormir toda la noche sin que los malos sueños le perturbaran, el pobre no iba a poder olvidar fácilmente la muerte de Midori.

Anzu había aceptado la responsabilidad que conllevaba el convertirse en la madre de Yugi pero por su condición de esclava no podía atenderle como era debido, se pasaba todo el día trabajando para el faraón y muchas veces los guardias le ordenaban a ella y a otros pocos esclavos cubrir trabajos por la noche teniendo que dejar al niño durmiendo solo. Por norma general, las mujeres, siendo esclavas o no, tenían todo el derecho a llevarse a sus hijos pequeños consigo pero Anzu no se atrevía a sacar a Yugi del cuarto de los esclavos, no quería ni imaginarse como reaccionaria el faraón o el príncipe si el niño se ponía a llorar estando ellos presentes. Lo cierto es que tampoco le gustaba dejar al niño solo, el pequeño había encontrado en Anzu un apoyo que le era familiar y dependía por completo de su presencia, por lo que si una pesadilla lo despertaba cuando ella estaba cubriendo las horas nocturnas y se veía solo entonces sus gritos retumbarían por todo el palacio pero Anzu no tenía con quien dejarlo, estaba sola con el niño y tenía que arreglárselas como podía. Sólo tenía once años y nunca había tenido hermanos pequeños de los que ocuparse por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerse cargo de un niño tan pequeño como Yugi, pero ella era la única cercana a la familia de Midori que podía quedarse con él. Los padres de Anzu también habían sido asesinados en el asalto por resistencia y solo ella se había entregado al verse desprotegida, las otras mujeres estaban demasiado afectadas por lo ocurrido, tras haber perdido a un marido, un hermano o un hijo, u ocupándose de sus propios hijos para hacerse cargo de un niño extraño. Anzu tenía el mismo origen que Yugi, ella había nacido en Japón y su familia y ella escaparon del país al estallar la guerra cuando tenía ocho años, debido a que compartían similitudes en cuanto a rasgos físicos Anzu era la única que estaba dispuesta a quedarse con el crío.

La muchacha suspiró completamente agotada mientras intentaba desesperadamente acallar los llantos del pequeño tricolor que continuaba dormido y con la pesadilla todavía haciéndole sufrir. Varios esclavos se despertaron de su sueño irritados ante los gemidos agudos del niño, todos se quedaron mirando la castaña que le cuidaba y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos y a cuestionar la forma que tenía de criar al pequeño. Una verdadera madre sabría como callar los gritos de su propio hijo, pero la chiquilla no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer y dejarlo llorar hasta que se cansara no era una opción.

-Yugi…no pasa nada…no llores, por favor…-gimió la muchacha pero el niño no cesaba su llanto, ella estaba tan agotada como los demás y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era dormir toda la noche de un tirón y esperar que nadie reclamara sus labores por la noche.

-Oye…¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó una voz detrás de la joven madre. Anzu miró hacia atrás y se encontró con un muchacho de su edad. Se quedó sorprendida ante ese muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos castaños, curiosamente en sus brazos llevaba a un niño poco mayor que Yugi, con el pelo de un rubio platino y los ojos grandes y claros un niño que era puro egipcio, a la espalda llevaba otro niño de la misma edad, el cual era el más raro de los dos por su llamativo color de pelo; blanco, ni más ni menos, la muchacha ignoraba si el color de ojos de aquel pequeño eran tan extraños como su pelo pues seguía durmiendo cómodamente en la espalda del chico ignorando completamente los llantos de Yugi. Eso si era tener el sueño pesado.

-"_Japoneses"_-pensó Anzu sorprendida al reconocer las facciones del chico rubio y del niño albino, eran asiáticos no había ninguna duda y el acento que empleaba el chico era el mismo que el suyo…aunque bueno, no tanto, tal vez el acento del chico era de la zona de kansai mientras que ella nació por la zona de kanto ¿Qué hacía allí esos dos chicos japoneses? ¿Eran otros tanto que huían de la guerra? Era bien raro encontrarse asiáticos en Egipto, cuando su familia llegó al país no tenían ni idea de cómo habían llegado a parar hasta allí con una población de rasgos extraños y costumbres muy distintas a las suyas.

-¿Me has oído?-preguntó el chico al ver que la chica se había quedado mirándolo.

-Eeehm….yo pues…-tartamudeaba la muchacha no sabiendo si aceptar la ayuda de aquel chico. Era un hombre ¿Qué sabía él de niños? Aunque desde luego, los otros dos pequeños parecían estar cómodos con aquel muchacho.

-Lo haces mal…-le dijo de repente el rubio señalando al tricolor.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confusa.

-Que lo haces mal…no lo estas meciendo como debes, así no se va a tranquilizar-dijo él dejando a los dos niños en el suelo, uno se quedó sentado mirando interesado lo que el rubio iba a hacer mientras que el otro permanecía profundamente dormido apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pequeño rubio platino.

–Dame al niño…te enseñaré como hacerlo-le pidió el rubio pero Anzu, en un acto reflejo, apretó al tricolor contra sí misma en un acto inconsciente de impedir que se lo quitaran. Aquel chico parpadeó sorprendido ante la reacción de la castaña pero al poco comprendió la razón de este hecho-No te preocupes, sé cómo tratar a los niños, estos que ves aquí los he criado yo-aseguró orgulloso de si mismo mientras señalaba a los dos pequeños que estaban detrás de él. Anzu lo miró sin creérselo-No me mires así, te digo la verdad, pero claro puedes rechazar mi ayuda y dejar que el niño siga llorando, aunque dudo mucho que eso sea lo que quieran los demás-comentó con una risa señalando con la cabeza a los esclavos que estaban despiertos los cuales no trataban de disimular su disgusto ante el escándalo que daba el tricolor.

Anzu miró al muchacho y luego a Yugi, luego volvió a mirar al muchacho y con cautela y cuidado fue tendiéndole al niño. El rubio cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos acomodándole en su pecho y arrullándole mientras le decía cosas agradables cerca de su oído. Para gran sorpresa de Anzu, Yugi fue acallando sus lloros poco a poco y quedó sumido en un sueño más apacible.

-Pero…¿Cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó Anzu asombrada de que aquel chico hubiera conseguido en un par de minutos lo que no había conseguido ella en un mes.

-Te lo he dicho, sé mucho de niños ¿acaso crees que he mentido?-rió orgulloso el rubio mientras continuaba arrullando al tricolor-Lo que tienes que hacer es acercarlo a tu cuerpo, no tenerlo solo en brazos, el niño necesita sentir el calor de otra persona para sentirse seguro, solo así podrá descansar bien

-Entiendo…-murmuró Anzu mirando como Yugi parecía sentirse a gusto en esos brazos expertos

-Tu no eres la madre de este niño ¿verdad?-soltó de repente el rubio haciendo que Anzu saltara sorprendida.

-¡Claro que soy su madre!-dijo Anzu ofendida.

-No te creo-dijo francamente el chico-Pareces demasiado joven para tener un hijo de esta edad-señaló a Yugi-Tampoco veo en tu vientre estrías que suelen tener las mujeres que han dado a luz y por el desarrollo de tu cuerpo me da la impresión de que todavía no puedes engendrar un niño-señaló el vientre de Anzu quien se sonrojo avergonzada ante la franqueza indiscreta del rubio-Además demuestras tener nula experiencia en el cuidado de un niño.

-B-Bueno ¿y tú qué? ¿Cómo puedes tener dos hijos? No pareces ser mayor que yo-reprochó la muchacha avergonzada

-Ey, yo he dicho que he criado a estos dos niños pero nunca dije que fuera su padre-se rió el chico meciendo a Yugi muy divertido.

-Ah…¿no lo eres?

-Bueno, en cierto modo lo soy, pero desde luego yo no he hecho que vinieran al mundo-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Padre-llamó el niño que estaba despierto mientras estirabas las viejas y rotas ropas del chico rubio, dejando al niño de pelo blanco durmiendo en el suelo-¿El niño ya está dormido?-preguntó curioso

-Si-respondió el rubio sonriendo tiernamente al muchachito para luego mirar a la castaña-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de presentarnos…yo me llamo Jonouchi

-¿Jonouchi? Ese es un nombre extraño-rió Anzu

-Lo sé, mi padre y yo somos extranjeros, mi nombre es típico de mi país-explicó Jonouchi.

-_Su país…no cabe ninguna duda, es japonés…_-pensó Anzu al reconocer mas todavía el acento de kansai que gastaba el chico pero al parecer él no reconocía su acento de kanto, quizá el chico no sabía reconocer los distintos acentos que puede haber en Japón.

-¿Y dónde está tu padre?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-No tengo ni idea-rió él restándole importancia como si acabara de contar un chiste, Anzu entonces dedujo que el chico era otro de esos huérfanos de guerra, o quizá su padre perdiera la vida tras meses de navegación antes de llegar a la costa Egipcia, al menos eso fue lo que ocurrió con el hermano de su padre. De pronto el rubio sintió un tirón en su ropa y miró al niño que estaba a su lado que hacia pucheros-Ahora, ahora-volvió a reír-Este es Malik y aquel bello durmiente de allí…-señaló al niño de pelo blanco que dormía plácidamente en el suelo con una burbujita en la nariz que se hinchaba y deshinchaba con su respiración-…es Ryou

-Tengo cuatro años-dijo el llamado Malik cruzándose de brazos e hinchando el pecho-Y soy más mayor que mi hermano Ryou.

-¡Tú a callar, enano! ¡Que aquí el mayor soy yo!-carcajeó el rubio desordenando los cabellos de Malik y hizo un puchero al escuchar a su padre llamarle "enano"-Además Ryou y tú tenéis la misma edad.

-¡Pero yo soy mayor!-insistió el pequeño

Anzu se quedó mirando a esos dos con una gota detrás de la nuca, desde luego el tal Jonouchi era más crío que el niño. Pero lo cierto es que el chico parecía saber muy bien qué hacer cuando se trataba de cuidar a los niños, en cambió ella…no tenía ni idea de cómo ocuparse de su ahora niño.

-Bueno…-dijo Jonouchi sacando a Anzu de su ensoñación-Estoy esperando para que me digas cómo te llamas y quien es este chiquillo.-sonrió rascándole suavemente la barriga a Yugi quien gimoteó y se acurrucó al cuerpo del rubio para sentir más calor.

Anzu se quedó mirando a Jonouchi un buen rato pensando, a lo que el rubio miró extrañado. La castaña quiso asegurarse de su deducción e intentó hacerlo de una manera que solo otro japonés pudiera entender.

-Atashi no Mazaki Anzu to Motou Yugi-kun ko desu*-se presentó la castaña en japonés sentándose en el suelo al estilo tradicional.

Pero la reacción que tuvo del chico no era para nada la que esperaba, Jonouchi estaba rígido y parpadeante como si no hubiera entendido lo que había dicho. Anzu entonces se sintió ridícula, tal vez ese chico había nacido en Egipto y no conocía el japonés como lengua propia e iba ella y con toda la cara del mundo se le ocurría hablarle en japonés, que gran genio eres Anzu, desde luego que sí.

-…¿Nihonjin?*-preguntó pausadamente Jonouchi señalándola. Anzu alzó la mirada al reconocer el leguaje japonés que había empleado el muchacho y sonrió gratamente al oírlo.

-¡Hai, hai!-exclamó ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces el chico sonrió emocionado y con una de sus manos apresó la de Anzu.

-Oh, Kami-sama ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?-se preguntó en voz alta el chico ante la sonrisa de Anzu sin dejar de hablar en japonés-Sabia que eráis asiáticos pero no estaba seguro de que lugar exactamente, pero ahora que has hablado en japonés puedo escuchar que tienes acento de la zona de kanto.

-Sí, sí, yo también me he dado cuenta, tu eres de la zona de kansai ¿verdad?-preguntó Anzu igual de emocionada que el rubio.

-Sí, nací en Nara ¿y tú?

-En Saitama.

-Entonces debo presentarme como es debido ya que estoy ante unos compañeros de la patria.-se sentó al mismo estilo que la chica, con la postura típica de un varón japonés antes de inclinar la cabeza en señal de saludo-Ore wa Jonouchi Kazuya.

-No puedo creer que este ante otro japonés ¿tu también has venido aquí huyendo de la guerra?-preguntó Anzu.

-Nosotros huimos de la guerra-explicó Jonouchi señalando con la cabeza al niño albino que seguía plácidamente dormido-El pequeño, Bakura Ryou, estaba todavía dentro de su madre cuando mi grupo pisó terreno egipcio. Fue una total casualidad que llegásemos hasta aquí, fuimos sorprendidos por una tormenta y, cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, estábamos Egipto.

-¿Y la madre del niño?-preguntó Anzu.

-Murió al dar a luz y el padre falleció ante un golpe de calor, así que tras su muerte comencé a ocuparme de él-explicó Jonouchi-Suena cruel, pero es una suerte que los perdiera siendo tan pequeño, así no tendrá que recordarlos muertos.

-¿Y el otro niño?-preguntó Anzu sintiéndose mal por el pequeño niño albino aunque parecía la mar de feliz en su mundo de sueños.

-A Malik lo adopté cuando ingresamos en la servidumbre del faraón, tenía apenas un año y no había nadie haciéndose cargo de él. Nadie sabe que ha sido de su madre ni de su padre pero supongo que eran esclavos y murieron o algo asi.

-Pero pareces muy joven para ocuparte de dos niños pequeños…

-Era eso o dejarlos morir de hambre, yo desde luego no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos morir…-dijo serio Kazuya completamente convencido de sus palabras-Bueno ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Y del pequeño Yugi?

-Mi familia y yo vinimos a Egipto también de casualidad, la madre de Yugi estaba en un avanzado estado de embarazo en ese entonces, así que Yugi ha nacido aquí, en Egipto. Hemos estado viviendo todo este tiempo en una pequeña aldea a unos cuantos días de distancia de aquí.

-¿Dónde está la madre del niño?-preguntó Jonouchi aunque podía imaginarse que había pasado al no ver señales de la madre del niño cerca.

-Ella murió, el faraón ordenó atacarnos-dijo Anzu con mucha pena-Cuando los soldados del faraón nos atacaron, la señora Midori, la madre de Yugi, fue gravemente herida. Murió mientras estábamos de camino a palacio.

-¿Murió delante de Yugi?-preguntó con seriedad.

-No exactamente-explicó Anzu-Antes de morir tuvo a Yugi en brazos pero se quedó dormido y el resto del viaje estuvo conmigo, pero cuando llegamos se despertó y…bueno…-se cortó con la mirada baja

-Ya…-dijo sin más Jonouchi-¿Por qué le dejó a tu cargo? ¿No tiene más familia?

-Yugi solo tenía a su madre y a su abuelo, pero está desaparecido, supongo que también está muerto. Yo he sido vecina suya desde que llegamos y entre mi madre y yo cuidábamos de Yugi mientras la señora Midori trabajaba.

-¿Y el padre?

-No hay padre-dijo ella-En nuestra barca solo estaba la señora Midori y su suegro, no había nadie más con ella.

-¿Por qué decidiste quedarte con Yugi? Está claro que no sabes cómo cuidar de él

-Es que…-musitó avergonzada-Mis padres también murieron en el ataque, también mis vecinos y mis amigos y todo mi hogar quedó destruido. Soy la única que quedaba de nuestra aldea que podía ocuparse de él.

-Pero eso no es motivo, aquí hay muchas madres dispuestas a hacerse cargo del niño.

Para sorpresa del rubio, Anzu le arrebató a Yugi con rapidez y lo apegó a su cuerpo.

-No voy a dar a Yugi a otra mujer-gruñó Anzu-Él es mío, yo soy su madre ahora

-Pero no sabes cómo cuidarle ¿Sabes cómo alimentarle? Te he estado observando durante toda una luna* y sé que le has alimentado a base de plantas chafadas ¡Mírale! Está muy delgado para su edad ¿Y qué harás cuando se ponga enfermo? Los niños pequeños son muy delicados y se ponen enfermos por cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera sabes cómo dormirle…

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó ella frustrada abrazando al tricolor-Tienes razón, no tengo ni idea de cómo cuidarle y sé que es egoísta que quiera tenerlo conmigo cuando no puedo hacer nada por él pero no quiero que me lo quiten, él es todo lo que me queda de mi hogar-sollozó Anzu

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Quieres arriesgar la vida de un niño solo para poder recordar un pueblo que ya no existe

-Pero es que…

-Oye…no dudo ni un segundo en que le quieres pero Yugi tiene que ser atendido como es debido y no lo está consiguiendo contigo…

-Lo sé…pero…él es mi hijo…le prometí a Midori que sería su madre…

Jonouchi sintió una gran pena dentro de sí al ver a la muchacha en ese estado, abrazando fuertemente al niño que tenía en brazos, queriendo retenerle consigo. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era más importante el bienestar del niño que el deseo de la muchacha.

-"Es demasiado joven para ocuparse de él"-pensó Jonouchi-"Pero esa determinación es admirable, sin duda será una buena madre cuando tenga un hijo propio"

-Padre…-llamó el pequeño Malik dándole un tirón, Jonouchi se fijó en que Malik no había apartado la mirada de Anzu en todo el rato que llevaban con ella. A pesar de ser egipcio el niño conocía la lengua japonesa al escuchar a su padre hablarle a Ryou en ese idioma, como el niño siempre quiso recibir el mismo trato se esforzó por aprender el idioma de su padre al mismo tiempo que enseñaba a Ryou por lo que estaba entendiendo perfectamente todo lo que se estaban diciendo los dos mayores. Malik dirigió una mirada llena de inocencia a su padre, de esas que el rubio no podía resistirse-Que suerte tiene ese niño…Yo también quiero una madre-soltó de repente señalando a Anzu

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando al niño sorprendido y luego entre ellos. El rostro de Anzu pasó del llanto a una sonrisa triunfal mientras que Jonouchi puso una cara de "Oh, por Ra"

-Oye…Jonouchi-le dijo con una voz extrañamente "amable".

-No…-se negó agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Pero si no sabes lo que te voy a pedir.

-¡Si que lo sé! ¡Y te digo que no!

-Oh, por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que me enseñes como cuidar de Yugi, tú sabes mucho de esto.

-Pero yo estoy muy ocupado, ya tengo suficiente con cuidar de Malik y de Ryou y hacer mis obligaciones como esclavo como para tener que ocuparme también de un tercer niño y de su madre inexperta.

-Pero no te dejaría toda la carga a ti solo, si me ayudas yo prometo cuidar también de Malik y de Ryou.

-¡Que no! ¡¿Sabes el tiempo que llevaría eso? ¡Antes uno de ellos podría morir de cualquier cosa!

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo-gruñó Anzu con una cara que daba miedo-Yugi se va a quedar conmigo y ninguna otra mujer se lo va a llevar de mi lado…¿o acaso te da igual lo que le pase por ésta madre inexperta?-chantajeó

-Pero es que…

-Vamos, Jonouchi, ayúdame, te lo pide una compañera de la patria-chantajeó Anzu con varias lagrimitas-Sabes que te arrepentirás de no ayudar a una de tu mismo país…sabes que la tierra tira mucho.

-Padre…-murmuró Malik-Quiero tener una madre…¿La chica no puede ser nuestra madre como es la madre del niño?

El pobre Jonouchi se vio acorralado entre la mirada triste y anhelante de Malik y la mirada chantajeante de la chica…y mientras tanto Ryou seguía dormido, completamente ajeno al mundo real.

-¡Está bien!-suspiró cansado ante el acoso de esas miradas-Entre los dos nos ocuparemos de los críos pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga ¿de acuerdo?

Anzu sonrió conforme…

-Ejem….-dijo una tercera voz.

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver y vieron que todos los esclavos se habían quedado mirándolos con cara de palo. Todos habían escuchado su conversación pero nadie había entendido lo que habían dicho, fue entonces cuando los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que habían estado todo el tiempo hablando en japonés y que seguramente habían quedado como bichos raros frente a los demás esclavos, que no conocían otro idioma que no fuera el egipcio y si acaso el árabe, si incluso Malik, que era el único egipcio de ese grupito de extranjeros, se había puesto a hablar en ese extraño idioma que nadie podía entender. Jonouchi y Anzu se sonrojaron hasta la medula ante la evidencia

-Entonces…¿Ahora eres nuestra madre?-preguntó el pequeño en egipcio acercándose a Anzu completamente ignorante a lo que su conversación había provocado entre los demás esclavos. Para Malik era muy normal cambiar el idioma según con quien esté hablando y en que momento, con su padre y su hermano hablaba en japonés cuando estaban juntos y a solas pero cuando su padre los llevaba consigo en sus trabajos lo hacían en egipcio.

-Eso parece-sonrió Anzu

Malik esbozó una gran sonrisa que de haber contenido luz habría iluminado aquel lúgubre cuarto de esclavos. Se alejó corriendo de la chica dirigiéndose a su hermano, que seguía dormido en el suelo.

-¡Ryou! ¡Ryou! ¡Despierta!-lo llamó zarandeándolo en el suelo.

-Mmmm…no quedo…-murmuró en japonés dándole la espalda a Malik.

-¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos madre! ¡Y también un hermano nuevo!-exclamó dando saltos volviendo a hablar en japonés hacia su hermano.

-Oye…Ryou…¿él está bien?-empezó diciendo Anzu señalando al albino

-No te preocupes…cuando se trata de dormir ya puede caer la furia de Ra que el niño no se va a enterar.-rio divertido el rubio.

-¡No me obligues a despertarte a la fuerza!...¡TU LO HAS QUERIDO!-amenazó Malik colocándose encima de Ryou y lamiéndole una oreja como si de un perro se tratase.

-¡MALIIIIK!-exclamó un ya despierto Ryou pataleando debajo de su hermano al sentir el frio y viscoso liquido que su hermano le daba en la oreja.

-Mas te vale prepararte…esos dos son un terremoto-sonrió el rubio viendo a Malik torturando a un desesperado Ryou.

-Ya…ya veo…

Mientras en una de las más grandes habitaciones del palacio, el príncipe de Egipto y futuro faraón se encontraba dentro de su cama dando vueltas y más vueltas mientras en su mente revivía una y otra vez aquel día que a su parecer era nefasto. Aquel niño tan parecido a él, aquel par de ríos que se formaron en sus ojos y resbalaron de sus mejillas cayendo sobre un cuerpo que nunca iba a poder volver a respirar, y sus gritos angustiosos rogando que se levantara y no queriendo, o más bien no comprendiendo, la realidad.

-No es justo…-refunfuñó el tricolor cubriéndose con las sabanas-Estoy convencido de que es una criatura de Ra…¿Por qué le han convertido en un esclavo? ¿Por qué le han quitado a su madre? ¿Por qué le han rebajado a semejante categoría?-cuestionó frustrado. No entendía los designios de Ra ¿Por qué crear a tan inocente criatura para hacerla sufrir de esa manera? El pequeño solo era un simple campesino ¿Por qué querría Ra someterlo a prueba como lo había hecho?

Nuevamente las imágenes del pequeño tricolor volvieron a su mente una vez más, esta vez cuando se conocieron en el río, completamente empapado y sus ojos mirándole con intensa curiosidad y sus orbes amatistas tan brillantes. Atemu sacó su cabeza de entre las sabanas y se quedó mirando a algún punto de la habitación con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estará? La última vez que le vi parecía estar mucho más delgado-se dijo, había visto muchas veces al pequeño a la espalda de la muchacha que le cuidaba mientras ésta trabajaba, casi siempre estaba durmiendo pero siempre con una expresión de agonía en la cara, y moviéndose como si quisiera espantar a un enemigo invisible.-¿Y si se ha puesto enfermo?

Aquella posibilidad le asustó de sobremanera, apartó rápidamente las sabanas de su cuerpo y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de ella vio algo que le llamó la atención. En su mesa se encontraba un enorme melón que todavía no se había empezado, muy verde con un interior muy tierno.

-Puede que tenga hambre…¿estaría bien que se lo llevará?-se cuestionó tomando el melón entre sus manos-Mi padre dice que hay muy poca fruta en Egipto…y que la que tenemos es reservada para los de la élite-miró aquella enorme fruta de arriba abajo-Pero…si la fruta es mía significa que puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera ¿no?

El príncipe sonrió satisfecho con sus conclusiones y salió de su alcoba con la fruta entre sus brazos. Caminó con cuidado por los pasillos procurando no despertar a nadie ni llamar la atención de los guardias. Tardó un poco pero consiguió llegar al pasillo donde estaban los cuartos en donde encerraban a los esclavos, caminó por el pasillo tratando de recordar cual era en donde estaba el pequeño.

-Creo que era ésta-se dijo mirando una puerta. Sacó de entre sus ropas una llave que le había robado a su tío mientras no miraba. Introdujo dicha llave en el cerrojo y la fue girando para poder acceder al cuarto.

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un chirrido para nada agradable al oído, las velas del pasillo iluminaron parcialmente el interior de la habitación dejando a Atemu ver a los esclavos dormidos en el suelo sobre heno de caballo. Estaban todos reventados y era seguro que nadie se despertaría con la luz de las velas pero de todas formas procuró andar con cuidado sin despertar a ninguno, quedaría bochornoso que el futuro faraón se paseará por los cuartos de los esclavos a esas horas y sin razón aparente.

Atemu esquivó a los esclavos y buscó con la mirada al pequeño, no tenía que ser difícil encontrarlo, su pelo tenía que ser como una antorcha en una oscura cueva por no hablar de sus otros evidentes rasgos.

Finalmente dio con él, estaba en la parte más profunda de la habitación, se encontraba dormido entre los brazos de su madre, junto a un chico rubio con otros dos niños, como una familia unida. De nuevo el chico se extrañó ya que fue consciente que solo había un niño egipcio unido a esa familia, el resto eran igual de extraños que el pequeño con el que se había encariñado y la muchacha que se ocupaba de él. Atemu sonrió y se acercó a Yugi pero a medida que se iba acercando su sonrisa se esfumó al verle mejor. Al niño se le marcaban mucho las costillas, como si solo tuviera piel por encima, la parte de debajo de sus ojos estaba cogiendo una tonalidad oscura, ojeras pondrían ser, y sus mejillas estaban húmedas dando a entender que hacía poco que había estado llorando.

-¿Por qué tiene este aspecto?-preguntó-Siempre que le veo está dormido ¿Por qué tiene los ojos así?-preguntó acariciando levemente las ojeras del tricolor, el cual se movió entre sueños acurrucándose en el pecho de Anzu-También está muy flaco ¿es que no comes, pequeño?-preguntó Atemu como si el niño pudiera responderle en sueños-¿O es que esta mujer no te cuida bien?-Atemu frunció el ceño mirando a Anzu.

-Mmmm…mmmm…-gimió Yugi atrayendo la atención de Atemu.

-¿Se va a despertar?-preguntó esperanzado, quería poder estar un rato con él, darle la fruta y conocerse mejor pero por otra parte le aterraba pensar que al abrir sus ojos el pequeño podría ponerse a llorar asustado.-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó al ver como el niño se encogía flexionando sus piernas y sus brazos mientras fruncía el ceño y varías lágrimas salían de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas. Atemu se apresuró y le acarició la cara y la garganta recordando que aquel acto le había agradado al niño cuando lo conoció en el río, el pequeño pareció relajarse un poco bajo su contacto.

-Madre…madre…-gimió el niño sollozando sin despertarse

Atemu sintió como su corazón sufría una fuerte punzada al escuchar esa sencilla palabra salir de la boca de Yugi, una palabra sencilla, a la vez que guardaba un significado muy importante. Respiró profundamente para amortiguar un poco ese dolor y, con mucho cuidado, acercó de nuevo su mano hacia el pequeño y le acarició suavemente su cabello.

-Sé que la echas de menos-dijo Atemu mirando como el niño relajaba sus facciones ante su contacto-Pero ahora ella está con Ra, y se habrá ganado un lugar privilegiado solo por haberte permitido venir a éste mundo…-sonrió sin dejar de acariciarle-¿Sabes? Yo también perdí a mi madre y no se me permitió llorar por ella, mi padre me dijo que un faraón no debe dejar ver sus sentimientos. Pero tú eres muy pequeño, Yugi-musitó con nostalgia-…lo bueno es que terminarás olvidando la cara de la que fue tu madre….espero que de esa forma tu dolor desaparezca.

Anzu se movió entre sueños y se apretó al niño contra sí misma mientras que Yugi, al sentir su calor corporal, gimoteó un poco y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha.

-Espero…-sonrió Atemu-que algún día podamos jugar juntos…sería muy divertido

El príncipe abandonó aquel lugar dejando atrás la fruta pegada a la espalda del niño. Al cerrar la puerta pegó su espalda contra ésta y suspiró

-Es muy frágil, parece que vaya a romperse de un momento a otro…-se dijo así mismo-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por él…pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Los siguientes días fueron un cambió absoluto en la vida de Yugi, de pronto Anzu había empezado a dejarle al cuidado de un chico rubio y otros dos niños mayores que él cuando ella tenía que marcharse a trabajar por las noches. Al principio hacía lo que había estado haciendo desde que fueron llevados a palacio, se mantenía pegado a Anzu y la seguía a todas partes en silencio, temeroso de molestar a alguien, y lloraba a mares cuando se iba a trabajar por las noches y lo dejaba solo pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Yugi se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de las tres nuevas personas que habían entrado en su vida, curioso al ver a dos de ellos compartiendo sus mismos rasgos considerados "extraños". Si bien en principio, Yugi se mostraba tímido y reacio a ser sociable y se mantenía muy cerquita de Anzu, a salvo de todo peligro, pero poco a poco fue abriéndose a esa gente, hasta que un día, Anzu y Jonouchi, después del trabajo, encontraron a los tres niños jugando juntos tratando de atraparse mutuamente. Anzu se sintió aliviada al ver que Yugi volvía a producir esas risas típicas de un niño cada vez que jugaba. Por su parte, Jonouchi se encariñó en seguida con el tricolor y muchas veces se quedaba con él por las noches, cuando Anzu no estaba, rascándole la barriga para hacerle reír, tanto se había encariñado con el niño que a veces se negaba a devolvérselo a Anzu cuando le tocaba irse a dormir.

El niño con el que tuvo su primer impulso de amistad fue Malik, su carácter alegre y abierto, lo hacía integrarse fácilmente en todos sus juegos, aunque se podía notar también que el muchacho era algo presumido pues alardeaba mucho de ser mayor que él, pero a Yugi eso no solía importarle, le hacía mucha ilusión tener un hermano mayor pero de alguna forma también sentía ciertos celos hacia Malik porque solía también mantenerse muy cerca de Anzu, por lo general para recibir mimos maternos. Malik era un niño muy movido y le gustaba mucho los juegos en los que consistía moverse mucho o correr, cuando no quedaba satisfecho se lanzaba sobre Ryou o Yugi a "atacarlos y torturarlos" provocándoles para que se defendieran y le siguieran el juego. Ryou estaba bastante acostumbrado a los "ataques" de Malik por lo que solía esperar el asalto con resignación y dejarse vencer…aunque claro, cuando Malik comenzaba con su tortura de lamerle la oreja ya no había forma de ignorarle y terminaba pataleando y queriendo defenderse.

A Ryou le costó un poco mas juntarse con su nuevo hermano, era muy tímido y algo retraído por naturaleza pero tenía una curiosidad insaciable y a veces los dos niños se quedaban sentados en el suelo mirándose el uno al otro intensamente durante un buen rato, sobretodo se miraban el pelo, eso si mientras Malik no andaba cerca para abalanzarse sobre ellos. Yugi sentía curiosidad por el pelo blanco de Ryou, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver cabellos negros o castaños o, como Malik y Jonouchi, rubios pero jamás había visto un color de pelo tan extraño a parte del suyo propio, y eso de alguna forma le hacía sentir como si tuviera un igual. A Ryou le pasaba lo mismo, siempre se habían extrañado por su color de pelo y mirando como Yugi lo tenía de tres colores distintos le hizo sentir cierta admiración, tanto que comenzó a participar en los juegos con Malik y su nuevo hermano Yugi. Aunque a Ryou le gustaba participar en los juegos que solía proponer Malik a él le gustaba más juegos más tranquilos como el veo-veo o la adivinanzas, y como muy atrevido el juego del "atrevimiento" y al parecer Yugi era un gran compañero de juegos en ese ámbito, ya que también parecía más interesado en los juegos mentales que en los físicos.

Con este agradable cambio en su vida, Yugi empezó a presentar un aspecto más saludable, si bien seguía siendo bastante delgado pero las atenciones que recibía por parte de Jonouchi y los esfuerzos de Anzu lograban deshacer su aspecto desnutrido y deshidratado. Y lo mejor de todo es que las pesadillas de Yugi comenzaron a disminuir, todavía había noches en que las padecía y se despertaba gritando y llorando abrazándose a Anzu con un terrible miedo en el cuerpo, un sueño en concreto lo tenía atemorizado, un sueño en el que se encontraba con una mujer que parecía sufrir mucho y lo último que lograba recordar era un par de ojos muy abiertos mirando a la nada, Yugi era incapaz de despertar de ese sueño sin sentir una desagradable sensación de abandono absoluto. Pero lo bueno era que predominaba sobretodo las noches en que dormía a gusto junto al calor corporal de Anzu o el de Jonouchi.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, Yugi empezó a ver a todas esas personas como si fuera su familia, incluso algunos esclavos que se encontraba fuera de su "círculo" familiar se mostraban bastante permisivos cuando los tres niños gritaban por el cuarto mientras jugaban entre ellos, era más agradable escuchar risas infantiles que los lloros nocturnos del principio. La mente del tricolor había bloqueado el recuerdo de su verdadera madre pero su corazón no la había olvidado, Anzu había sustituido a aquella mujer que el tricolor había amado tanto y de la cual fue arrancado de su lado.

Por eso una noche, cuando Anzu preparaba la comida para todos, Yugi dejó de jugar con Malik y Ryou y se dirigió hacia ella arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza agachada, los brazos a la espalda, como si le diera vergüenza. Anzu le miró, extrañada por aquella actitud, pero luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando escuchó una palabra japonesa salir de los labios del tricolor.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Anzu sorprendida, igual que Jonouchi que estaba al lado suyo con unos troncos para el fuego.

-Madre…-repitió el niño mas fuerte con una alegre sonrisa y señalando a Anzu-Padre…-dijo esta vez señalando a Jonouchi.

Anzu sintió una profunda emoción cuando volvió a escuchar esa afectiva palabra salir de los labios del tricolor, Jonouchi, por su parte, solo sonreía orgulloso.

-Mi hijo…-expresó la chica en japones para luego atrapar al niño entre sus brazos-¡Mi niño! ¡Mi pequeño! ¡¿Le has oído, Jonouchi? ¡Me ha llamado madre! ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi Yugi!

Yugi correspondió el abrazó entre risas mientras Jonouchi le acariciaba el pelo.

Los cambios producidos en Yugi no solo fueron notados por los esclavos sino también por el futuro faraón. Atemu pudo apreciar aquellos cambios con sumo deleite, sabía perfectamente que el pequeño padecía terribles pesadillas cuando se quedaba dormido y estaba convencido de que todavía no se había desprendido totalmente del recuerdo de su madre, pero su recuperación iba por buen camino.

Sin embargo había cosas que no terminaban de cambiar, como por ejemplo, que el niño siempre huía cada vez que él hacía acto de presencia. A no ser que le reclamara para ordenarle hacer alguna cosa el tricolor siempre desaparecía de su vista y con desaparecer se refería a que se escondía detrás de su madre o de su padre y pretendía pasar totalmente desapercibido. Así que Atemu, lleno de frustración, hizo la única cosa que podía hacer para estar cerca del pequeño sin que éste huyera.

Aquella visita nocturna con el melón solo fue la primera de muchas, a pesar de lo agotado que se sentía por su preparación para tomar algún día el lugar de su padre, Atemu siempre se escapaba de su habitación por las noches para visitar al niño cuando éste dormía, dejando siempre algún presente, a veces consistía en fruta y otras veces piezas de ropa. Cuando le volvía a ver a la mañana siguiente, el pequeño tricolor compartía los objetos con sus hermanos y padres, eso hacía que a Atemu le gustara mas aquel muchachito, le hacía ver que era mucho más puro y considerado de lo que realmente se veía. Al parecer la joven familia no perdía el tiempo preguntándose de donde salían tales piezas pero como al parecer los presentes eran dirigidos a Yugi prefirieron no interrumpir la felicidad que experimentaba el pequeño cada vez que veía un nuevo regalo al despertar.

-En dos o tres años, Yugi empezara a ejercer de esclavo formal*-se dijo Atemu mientras veía al niño jugar con su "padre" desde su ventana-Entonces…ahí podré ayudarle-sonrió Atemu-Solo tengo que esperar…solo un poquito más…

CONTINUARÁ

*En el antiguo Egipto la fruta era muy escasa y la que había eran para los de la élite (soldados y sacerdotes) y el faraón, las frutas en cuestión eran los dátiles, melones, sandías, uvas, granadas, la algarroba y el sicómoro (una especie de higo)

*Supuestamente en el antiguo Egipto los niños nacidos de esclavos o que han sido capturados no empiezan a ejercer la esclavitud hasta tener cinco o seis años, hasta entonces permanecía cerca de sus madres o hacían trabajos sencillos.

*_Atashi no Mazaki Anzu to Motou Yugi-kun ko desu: _Literalmente significa "Soy Mazaki Anzu y el niño es Motou Yugi-kun"

*_¿Nihonjin?: _Literalmente significa "Japonesa" es decir, Jonouchi le está preguntando a Anzu si es japonesa.

*Toda una luna: en la antigüedad la gente no tenía el concepto de meses o semanas, se limitaban a decir horas o días, decir una luna quiere decir un mes.


	3. Solo lo Inevitable

CÁP 3-SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, enfrascado entre papiros, apuntes y trabajos, de entre que destacaba sobretodo política y economía. Atemu suspiró agotado, su mente estaba sobrecargada, desde que había cumplido los once años su padre se había vuelto más estricto con respecto a sus estudios, quien asegura que debía prepararse bien para al futuras responsabilidades que recaerían sobre él, las cuales no eran un futuro muy lejano. Nadie lo había mencionado ni hablaban de ello, pero Atemu sabía muy bien porque la urgencia por su formación como faraón: su padre estaba muy enfermo y no tardaría mucho en recibir la llamada de Ra para acompañarlo al mundo de los espíritus. Para el príncipe no era ninguna novedad que la gente se muriera, había visto a mucha gente morir, ya fueran por enfermedades o heridas de guerra, e incluso le era habitual ver cada día a soldados sacando cadáveres de esclavos de las habitaciones, que no habían podido resistir los golpes de calor, el hambre o los maltratos de los vigilantes. Atemu era muy consciente de lo enfermo que se encontraba su padre, cada vez que lo miraba en su aparente estoico rostro siempre veía alguna cosa que evidenciaba la gravedad de su enfermedad, su palidez era muy notoria, sufría dolores muy fuertes que lo obligaban a suspender sus actos de presencia, guardar cama y enviaba a su tío como representante en su lugar, su padre nunca se había quejado de nada, siempre tenía un semblante serio e impasible pero cuanto más avanzaba la enfermedad mas sufría en la intimidad de su alcoba. Previendo que Ra iría pronto a por él, decidió centrar a Atemu aun mas en su preparación para cuando tuviera que irse.

-Mi padre está envejeciendo muy deprisa-murmuró Atemu para sí-Pronto acompañará a madre al mundo de los espíritus. Espero que su marcha no sea dolorosa.

Atemu continuó con sus papiros hasta que de pronto notó que cada vez tenía menos luz y miró hacia su ventana.

-Ra se está retirando para descansar-comentó mirando hacia fuera-Yo también lo dejaré por hoy.

Con un gran alivio, Atemu se retiró de su lugar de estudio se estiró con los brazos en alto para luego soltar un suspiró de satisfacción. Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y contempló como Ra iba desapareciendo en el horizonte, entre las olas de arena. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor que emitían los débiles rayos que quedaban de Ra pero su tranquilidad se rompió al escuchar unas, a su parecer, escandalosas risas. Miró hacía abajo, y vio a un par de niños de siete años y una muchacha de catorce jugando con una especie de pelota hecha con viejas piezas de ropa rotas y algunas desgastadas cuerdas. Atemu puso atención a esas tres personas para luego terminar reconociéndolos.

-Son los hermanos y la madre de Yugi-dijo sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño molesto-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Los esclavos tienen prohibido tener juguetes ¡Deberían estar trabajando!-gruño molesto al ver como esos esclavos se aprovechaban de la enfermedad de su padre para gandulear. Estuvo a punto de denunciarlos a los guardias para que fueran castigados por su osadía pero de pronto se retractó en su propósito. Un cuarto personaje apareció cargando en su espalda a una personita que parecía estar durmiendo. Jonouchi y Anzu le despertaron con suaves murmullos, el durmiente fue abriendo los ojos mientras los frotaba dejando ver su color violeta en ellos.

-¿Yugi?-murmuró Atemu con los ojos muy abiertos al ver al pequeño muchacho de ya seis años que hasta entonces descansaba en la espalda de su padre. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, desde que su padre se encontró peor de su condición y lo obligó a encerrarse en su cuarto para estudiar, tranquilamente podía decir que hacía más de un año que no veía al niño, estaba más alto, y presentaba un aspecto mucho más saludable del que recordaba, la pureza y sinceridad que se reflejaba en sus ojos no había desaparecido en absoluto, Atemu podía asegurar que estaba incluso más…adorable. No se perdió detalle del muchachito, sobretodo porque al despejarse pudo ver que le enseñaban aquella maltrecha pelota y sus ojos brillaron como si un ciego viera por primera vez la luz de sol-¿Por qué se emociona tanto por ese trozo de tela sucia? Yo tengo mejores juegos y juguetes que eso. Seguro que conmigo se divertiría más y mejor.-dijo fastidiado mientras miraba molesto como el niño se bajaba de la espalda de su padre y se colocaba en posición para recibir la pelota. La molestia pronto abandonó el rostro de Atemu para ser sustituida por una leve y tierna sonrisa mientras veía al niño reír gustoso al recibir la pelota para luego lanzársela a uno de sus hermanos.-Es un encanto…-murmuró mientras se acomodaba en su ventana para permitirse el lujo de ver jugar al pequeño.

La joven familia estuvo un buen rato jugando con la pelota, pero uno de los niños, Malik, se emocionó demasiado con el juego y lanzó con fuerza la pelota hacía Yugi, el tiro fue demasiado alto y por instinto Yugi dio un salto para tratar de atraparla, consiguió hacerse con el objeto atrapándolo entre sus bracitos y con el pecho pero el impacto fue muy fuerte e hizo que se cayera de espaldas al suelo. Atemu habría sonreído ante aquel pequeño accidente de no ser porque a continuación Yugi profirió un horrible grito al contactar su espalda con el suelo.

-¡AAAAAAH!-chilló el niño soltando inmediatamente la pelota para luego revolverse en el suelo entre lágrimas.

Aquel agudo grito hizo que un muy desagradable escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del futuro faraón, vio a la familia del pequeño rodearle para poder atenderle pero Atemu dejó cundir el pánico cuando al retorcerse el niño dejaba muchas marcas de sangre en el suelo. Atemu abandonó el lugar donde estaba y salió corriendo de su habitación.

-¡Yugi! ¡Aguanta, por Ra!-rogó Jonouchi con el niño en brazos mientras él seguía retorciéndose y lanzando quejidos de dolor.

-¡Sabia que era un error!-sollozó Anzu mientras abrazaba a los otros dos niños, los cuales se encontraban muy preocupados por el estado de su hermano pequeño, sobretodo Malik, quien estaba angustiado por creerse el culpable del sufrimiento de Yugi.-No debimos permitir a Yugi salir de las habitaciones. No con esas heridas.

-Yugi…-lloriqueó Malik tratando de ir al lado de su hermano y tratar de reconfortarlo aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo.

-No, Malik, no te acerques-ordenó Jonouchi aun tratando de tranquilizar a Yugi.

-¡Me duele! ¡Padre, madre, me duele mucho!-se quejaba el niño sintiendo el insufrible ardor en su espalda.

-No pasa nada, Yugi, respira hondo-le dijo Anzu en un intento de que el niño se calmara.

-¡Vosotros!-gritó una voz autoritaria.

La familia alzó instintivamente la mirada hacia la voz que se iba aproximando. Las caras de preocupación pasaron al horror cuando reconocieron al hijo del faraón dirigiéndose hacia ellos, con el instinto que habían desarrollado a lo largo de sus años de esclavos y cuidadores, Jonouchi y Anzu bajaron las cabezas mientras obligaban a los niños a bajar las suyas. El terror estaba marcado en sus semblantes, el heredero les había descubierto en un lugar no autorizado para los esclavos, jugando con juguetes prohibidos y eludiendo sus obligaciones.

Atemu respiró agitadamente para luego caminar hacia los esclavos con un semblante duro, cada paso que daba era provocarles más intimidación hacia ellos. Para su sorpresa, el futuro faraón arrebató al niño de los brazos de su padre y lo examinó para luego arrancarle esas ropas sucias y viejas con las que se cubría.

Anzu y Jonouchi no pudieron evitar reflejar el pasmo en sus rostros. No podían creer que su futuro faraón estuviera tocando a un esclavo, eso era un fenómeno extraño, lo que solían hacer los faraones ante una situación así era reprenderlos y mandar a los guardias a castigarlos. Aunque su asombro no impedía que el miedo siguiera presente en ellos, Yugi estaba sufriendo mucho y quien sabe de lo que sería capaz de hacer el príncipe.

Atemu despojó al niño de sus ropas dejándole solo con el falderín típico de los esclavos, observó con bien disimulado espanto que la espalda del niño estaba ensangrentada, las heridas eran gruesas y rectas hechas en diferentes ángulos, sin dudas provocadas por fuertes latigazos.

-Pero ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-musitó Atemu con la molestia en sus ojos-¡Esclavo!-gruñó Atemu haciendo que Jonouchi pegara un brincó del susto-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu hijo?

El rubio tembló ante la fuerza de aquella mirada

-P-Pues, verá, príncipe, mi hijo acaba de empezar como esclavo y todavía es torpe e inseguro…y los guardias le han castigado por que se le ha roto algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué no le has vigilado?-gruñó Atemu pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia la joven madre quien mantenía las cabezas de los niños bajas para evitar que miraran directamente al heredero.-¡Y tu!-dijo dirigiéndose hacia Anzu quien se encogió-¡Se supone que eres su madre! ¡Deberías haberle ayudado!

-¡Lo siento mucho, príncipe!-sollozó Anzu-Hago todo lo que puedo pero me es imposible estar todo el tiempo pendiente de mis hijos cuando realizo mis tareas, ruego su comprensión majestad, los guardias no admiten fallos pero mis hijos son pequeños y todavía no saben hacer muy bien las cosas. Por favor, ruego su clemencia hacia ellos.

Atemu respiró hondo tratando de controlar su arrebato de ira, ahora lo menos que hacía falta ahora era perder el tiempo reprendiendo a unos esclavos. Ahora el pequeño Yugi necesitaba atención médica…y deprisa, ya había perdido el conocimiento.

-Bien, por esta vez os perdonaré y no le mencionaré a mi padre que os he descubierto aquí con un juguete y escapando del trabajo-aseguró el príncipe

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió Jonouchi para luego sonreír-¡Muchas gracias, príncipe! ¡Le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir!

-Eso espero-asintió Atemu-Ahora marchaos a vuestros puestos.

Anzu se levantó del suelo y se dio la vuelta con los niños mientras se alejaban teniendo mucho cuidado de no mirar al príncipe a los ojos. Jonouchi se acercó con cautela al príncipe para coger a Yugi pero para su sorpresa el príncipe apretó al niño contra si impidiendo que se lo quitaran de sus brazos.

-He dicho que te retires, esclavo-dijo Atemu.

-P-Pero…príncipe, mi hijo…

-El niño se queda conmigo-sentenció Atemu.

-¡Pero príncipe!-se sobresaltó Jonouchi-¡No puede quedarse con mi hijo!

-No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo-gruño el tricolor mayor, el rubio completamente intimidado bajo la cabeza-Y si, puedo quedarme con el niño si quiero, por algo soy su propietario.

-Pero…él tiene a su madre, sus hermanos y…está herido y…-se agobió Jonouchi ante la espantosa idea de que Yugi fuera separado de ellos.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer por él?-preguntó Atemu-Eres un esclavo, no posees medicinas ni conocimientos médicos para poder tratar sus heridas, que por cierto por lo que puedo comprobar fueron provocadas hace varias horas, quizá la noche anterior ¿Sabes que un niño de su edad puede morir si dejas que sus heridas se pudran?

-Urg…-gruñó por lo bajo el rubio apretando los puños.

-Tu hijo estará bien atendido si está conmigo, tu ahora mismo solo puedes quedarte mirando como sufre.

-Eso no es justo, príncipe…-murmuró Jonouchi apretando los dientes por la impotencia.

-Esclavo…comprendo tus sentimientos y permitiré que veáis al niño pero a partir de ahora se quedará conmigo…estará mejor que con vosotros-aquellas palabras dichas por el príncipe fueron como un balde de agua fría para el rubio, habían sido crueles, prácticamente le había escupido en la cara que eran malos padres y hablaba de ocuparse de Yugi como si se tratara de un animal domestico.-¡Ahora márchate!

Con una gran amargura y obligándose a sí mismo a obedecer la orden, Jonouchi se levantó del sitio y se fue alejando del príncipe y de su pequeño hijo. La rabia que tenía estaba a punto de explotar ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Todos los faraones y su prole eran iguales, nadie puso reparos cuando mataron a la verdadera madre de Yugi y también al abuelo de este, le arrebataron su hogar y todo cuanto significara para él. Aunque ahora Yugi no recordaba el rostro de su madre ni tampoco tenía recuerdos de su vida anterior al entrar en la servidumbre del faraón, Jonouchi sabía bien que la mente del niño había bloqueado aquellos recuerdos para evitar un serio trauma. Y ahora el futuro faraón se creía con el derecho de arrebatar a un niño pequeño de su familia, en teoría sí que tenía el derecho pero nunca se había dado el caso, ningún príncipe había prestado demasiada atención a los niños ajenos a la realeza y mucho menos a niños nacidos o introducidos en la servidumbre.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Anzu?-se preguntó Jonouchi con una profunda preocupación reflejada en su rostro, pensando que la muchacha acababa de perder su principal razón para ser madre, si bien quería a Malik y a Ryou tanto como a Yugi pero el niño tricolor había sido si mayor razón, su alegría y su vida y ahora…le había perdido.

Era su niño, su hijo…

Mientras Atemu corría por los pasillos del palacio poniendo especial cuidado de los vigilantes, yendo por lugares que solo conocía él y sus amigos. Llevaba al pequeño a la espalda, podía notar

-Padre…madre…arde-lloró el niño en sueños sujetándose al cuello de Atemu, confundiéndolo con el de su padre.

-Tranquilo, Yugi-dijo Atemu intentando que su voz no sonora entrecortada-Pronto te pondrás bien, aguanta.

Mientras en un templo consagrado a la diosa Isis, Mahad realizaba sus rezos e invocaciones antes de la ida completa de Ra al otro mundo hasta su vuelta al de los vivos, tan concentrado estaba que no reparó en la presencia de su futuro faraón y mejor amigo.

-¡Mahad!-gritó Atemu abriendo las puertas del templo de par en par de una sola patada.

-¡AAAAAAH!-gritó Mahad asustado por semejante grito haciendo caer todos sus utensilios de rezos y oraciones-¿P-Príncipe?-preguntó el joven sacerdote volteando a verle-¡No me des esos sustos!

Atemu se adentró en el templo dirigiéndose hacía donde estaba su amigo, Mahad se fue fijando a medida que se iba acercando que Atemu no venía solo, en su espalda había una personita que se aquejaba de dolores. El joven sacerdote parpadeó varias veces tratando de comprender que era lo que pasaba. De pronto la información fue analizada rápidamente por su cerebro. El príncipe de Egipto, futuro faraón e hijo del dios sol Ra llevando a un niño esclavo a la espalda como una vulgar mula de carga. ¡Y encima se estaba manchando de sangre!

-¡Príncipe! ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?-dijo espantado el sacerdote como si acabara de ver el fin del mundo.

Atemu se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su amigo así que solo optó por ignorarle y tumbar boca abajo al pequeño en una plataforma dorada que estaba frente a una estatua de Isis.

-Cúrale-ordenó Atemu sin dejar de mirar al niño y acariciar su cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

-He dicho que le cures-repitió tratando de mantener la calma.

-Pero, Atemu-murmuró Mahad procurando que no hubiera nadie escuchándolos-Es un esclavo ¿Cómo has podido haberlo tocado o peor haber cargado con él? Te ha dejado manchado con su sangre y…

-¡No me importa, Mahad!-volteó bruscamente para mirarle-Quiero que se cure y tú puedes hacerlo.

-Pero…por un esclavo…

-Este esclavo es mío-mintió, en realidad aunque tuviera todo el derecho a dar órdenes a los esclavos no podía tomarlos como suyos hasta que su padre fallecerá, excepto claro, su esclavo personal-Este niño está dedicado en cuerpo y alma a mí y yo siempre cuido de mis pertenencias.

Mahad parpadeó comprendiendo, era cierto Atemu siempre cuidaba con mucho mimo todo lo que era suyo y un esclavo no era menos pero…

-Me parece que es demasiado joven para que lo tengas como esclavo personal-dijo Mahad mirando al esclavo-No parece tener mucho mas de cinco años…

-Tiene seis años-corrigió Atemu en voz baja para que Mahad no lo oyera.

-Debe de acabar de empezar a ejercer como esclavo ¿Por qué lo tienes tú, Atemu? ¿No crees que te vendría mejor alguien más mayor, como por ejemplo ese esclavo de cabello dorado tan extraño?

Atemu supo en seguida que se refería al padre de Yugi, era fuerte y fiel pero él no lo quería, al que quería era a Yugi y con Yugi iba a quedarse. Aunque todo el mundo, esclavos y súbditos, lo negasen, el niño lo necesitaba y él mismo lo necesitaba también. Sentía que los dos compartían un vínculo muy fuerte y que si ahora estaban reunidos allí era por algo. Las casualidades no existían solo lo inevitable…

-Puedo escoger al esclavo que quiera…y le elegí a él-asintió el príncipe-Es joven, pero gracias a eso tendrá más energía para servirme con mayor rapidez y eficacia

-Atemu…eso no te lo crees ni tú-soltó Mahad dejando los formalismos completamente de lado-Un niño pequeño no es ni por asomo tan eficaz como un adulto y tú lo sabes muy bien…

El príncipe miró serio a su amigo.

-Mahad…estoy seguro de que Ra me ha enviado a este niño-dijo él convencido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Mírale, Ra lo ha creado a mi imagen y semejanza para que no cupiera la menor duda, Él ha querido que fuera mío, por eso le conocí aquella vez en el río y por eso entró a servirme a palacio. Ra quiere que este niño sea mío.

Mahad miró a los ojos de su futuro amo y vio en ellos el convencimiento en sus propias palabras. No pudo discutir con él sobre eso, quizá su amigo tuviera razón y él niño sea un enviado de su dios para el príncipe pero a saber para qué cometido. Ra era caprichoso pero sus designios siempre llevaban a alguna parte

-Sujétalo-dijo Mahad

-¿Cómo?

-El proceso de curación es rápido y eficaz pero puede ser muy doloroso, necesito que el crío esté quieto para poder terminar de curarle con garantías de que no le queden cicatrices.

-Mahad…gracias-sonrió Atemu para luego ir a donde estaba el pequeño, ponerse frente de su cabeza y sujetarle por los antebrazos-Yugi ahora tienes que ser ahora muy valiente, te puede doler pero cuando pase estarás curado-se susurró cerca de su oído aunque no estando muy seguro si podía escucharle.

-Bien, procederé con el conjuro curativo-avisó Mahad posicionándose frente a Yugi y la estatua de Isis.

Mahad realizó unos cuantos símbolos con las manos y pronunció unas palabras en lenguaje arcano, de pronto la estatua empezó a emitir un brillo rojizo, de su base salió un líquido con el mismo color que fue dibujando símbolos alrededor del muchacho herido, para luego, como una marabunta, el líquido trepó por el cuerpo de Yugi y se introdujo en las heridas. Al principio, Yugi hizo muecas de molestia hasta que de pronto…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!-gritó de forma estridente tratando de sacarse de encima lo que fuera que estuviera hurgando en sus heridas pero Atemu lo tenía bien sujeto y le era imposible moverse.

-¡Aguanta!-gritó Atemu tratando de no perder el control sobre sí mismo al ver el terrible padecimiento del niño.

-¡APAGA EL FUEGO! ¡APAGALO, APAGALO!-gritó Yugi pensando que en su espalda había llamas quemándole la piel.

-¡Yugi, resiste!-rogó Atemu mientras veía como gradualmente las heridas se iba cerrando a medida que el líquido entraba en ellas.

Y de pronto las heridas habían desaparecido por completo y nuevamente Yugi perdió el conocimiento, debido al dolor y al agotamiento.

-El proceso de curación ha sido completado-informó Mahad para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Yugi?-preguntó Atemu mirándole.

-No te preocupes…ahora necesita descansar, esto suele pasar la primera vez que se pasa por el ritual de Isis sobretodo si se es un niño.

-Bien-sonrió Atemu para luego volver a cargar al pequeño sobre su espalda-Me lo llevaré para que descanse…Mahad ¿puedo contar con tu discreción?

-A ver…¿me la juego con el actual faraón o con el pronto será faraón y además es mi mejor amigo?-preguntó con ironía-¿Tú qué crees?

Atemu sonrió y salió de allí. Llegó lo más cuidadosamente posible a su alcoba sin ser visto, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto cargando con el pequeño tricolor se lo habrían arrebatado sin mediar palabra y el pequeño sería sentenciado a muerte por desacato al príncipe.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, Atemu dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al verse a salvo de las miradas ajenas, se dirigió a su cama y acostó allí al pequeño poniéndolo lo más cómodo que podía. El tricolor mayor se acostó a su lado y lo observó, por primera vez era capaz de verle de cerca y tocarlo recordando la suavidad de su blanca piel.

-Ahora estarás bien…-sonrió Atemu-Convenceré a mi padre para que me permita quedarme conmigo, así estarás a salvo-murmuró para luego acariciarle la mejilla-Yo tengo razón, Ra te ha creado para que fueras para mí, es un regalo suyo, ahora podremos jugar por fin los dos juntos…así que ahora eres mío.

CONTINUARA


	4. Todo empezó con una decisión

CÁP 4-

Como cada día Amón volvió a asomarse por el horizonte tras su traslado nocturno al mundo de los muertos, con su luz bañó toda la extensión del Antiguo Egipto iluminando principalmente el reino que le rendía culto y donde gobernaban sus hijos en la Tierra. Tan rápido como su luz tocó los hogares y el palacio de aquel extenso reino sus gentes comenzaron a despertarse de su sueño y comenzar sus quehaceres diarios. Los establecimientos del bazar comenzaron a abrirse y las primeras compras realizadas por las mujeres comenzaron a manifestarse, en cuestión de media hora estaría el lugar lleno de gente.

Mientras tanto en palacio, para sorpresa de todos, el joven príncipe y futuro faraón de su reino, no se había levantado todavía. No era necesario ir a sus aposentos para saber que el joven hijo de Ra seguía sumido en el mundo de los sueños, no se había presentado al desayuno con su familia y eso era cosa extraña. El muchacho siempre había cumplido religiosamente los horarios desde la salida de Amón del mundo de los muertos, pero al parecer por alguna razón esta vez parecía que se le había pegado las sábanas. Sin embargo, ningún sirviente y ningún esclavo había ido a despertarlo, nadie de la familia real se lo había ordenado así que prefirieron dejar tranquilo al príncipe hasta que él mismo se despertara o alguien de la familia ordenara hacerlo, no sentían deseos de provocar la ira del joven príncipe si lo despertaban.

La verdad es que era una gran suerte que nadie hubiera molestado al príncipe en esos momentos. El joven futuro faraón había estado toda la noche durmiendo abrazado a un niño esclavo, Atemu apretaba al pequeño contra su cuerpo en algunas ocasiones entre sueños mientras que el niño, sumido en un sueño tranquilo y apacible se sentía a gusto y protegido al sentir esa calidez y esa seguridad que le proporcionaba aquel cuerpo ajeno que equivocadamente creía que se trataba del de su madre o el de su padre. Pero los recuerdos del cuerpo a veces predominan sobre los recuerdos de la mente y la llegada de Amón, aunque llegó algo tarde a su cerebro, hizo que la mente del niño diese la alarma de que ya era el momento de despertarse.

Yugi fue despertándose poco a poco y mediante parpadeos, se sintió extraño al no sentir el picor matutino que siempre sentía cuando el heno para caballos que formaban su lugar de descanso le acariciaba las piernas o la espalda al moverse, en cambio sentía una superficie cálida y blanda que hacía que su cuerpo se hundiera ligeramente en ella. Lo siguiente que pudo percatarse era que estaba entre los brazos de alguien, pero no se trataba ni de su padre ni de su madre, aquella persona tenía la piel tostada de los egipcios.

-¿Malik-niichan…?-murmuró en japonés todavía medio dormido el niño confundiendo ese cuerpo con el de su hermano mayor Malik pero entonces se espabiló un poco más al percatarse que esos brazos y ese cuerpo eran demasiado grandes para tratarse de su hermano, y para rematar pudo apreciar un aroma que no era de ninguno de sus familiares, aquello ya terminó por despertar al pequeño que abrió totalmente los ojos y alzó la cabeza para ver con quien estaba.

…El pobre niño pensaba que iba a morir de un susto. Cuando alzó su cabeza y sus ojos visualizaron el rostro dormido del príncipe y futuro faraón de Egipto un estridente grito había comenzado a nacer desde lo más hondo de su garganta pero su sentido de la supervivencia se activó antes de que esa acción se llevara a cabo y tapó su boca con sus manos ahogando el grito.

-_¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo aquí?!_-pensó Yugi con los ojos en espiral sin atreverse a moverse ni un centímetro por miedo de despertar al príncipe.-_Sólo recuerdo haber estado jugando a la pelota con mi familia, luego Malik-niichan me la lanzó y ya…no recuerdo nada más. ¿Cómo he acabado aquí?. ¿Qué hago?. Si se despierta o alguien me ve aquí me castigarán a base de bien… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

El niño se revolvió lentamente tratando de liberarse de los brazos del príncipe sin despertarlo pero el moreno, sintiendo el movimiento, inconscientemente apretó contra su cuerpo a Yugi provocando que al niño le recorriera un escalofrío completamente asustado.

-_¿Y ahora qué hago?_-lloriqueó internamente al verse pegado al pecho del futuro faraón, estaba aterrado pero sabía que no podía quedarse allí. No quería que los guardias volvieran a azotarle, sobretodo porque no tenía ninguna explicación que dar del porqué se encontraba durmiendo junto al príncipe en la habitación de éste.-Un momento… ¡Mis heridas!-recordó de pronto que el día anterior se le había caído un jarrón mientras lo limpiaba y le habían azotado por ello como castigo dejándole heridas profundas en la espalda pero curiosamente ahora no sentía ningún dolor. Estiró varias veces la espalda tratando de sentir el dolor o escozor que había sentido el día anterior para averiguar si seguían ahí o si estaban tan mal como antes pero nada, no sentía nada. No entendía cómo es que sus heridas se habían curado tan rápido con el mal aspecto que habían tenido pero eso ahora no le importaba, gracias a esa milagrosa recuperación tenía una nueva oportunidad de escapar ileso de esa situación.

A veces su padre se ponía muy meloso tanto con él como con sus hermanos y había muchas mañanas en que se negaba a despertarse y estrujaba al primer niño que tuviera más cerca, por lo que los tres hermanos habían aprendido a ingeniárselas para escaparse de los brazos opresores de su adormilado padre cuando eso ocurría sin llegar a despertarlo. ¿Por qué sin despertarlo?. Porque a los niños les divertía más ver a su padre siendo despertado por su madre, que lo hacía con un "suave" golpecito en la cabeza que terminaba enterrándolo en el suelo. Yugi lo puso en práctica y con cuidado fue deslizando su pequeño cuerpo hacia abajo saliendo del hueco que formaban los brazos del príncipe en plan cobra, procurando en todo momento no despertarlo y tocarlo lo menos posible, aunque eso ya no tuviera remedio.

Sonrió internamente orgulloso cuando pudo escapar de los brazos sin despertar al futuro monarca pero Yugi no recordaba lo que era estar en una cama por lo que cuando intentó retroceder para salir de allí vigilando por si el príncipe se despertaba no se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba "elevada" a comparación de la cama hecha de heno para caballo. ¿Consecuencia?. Yugi encontró aire en vez de suelo y…

-¡IITAII!-exclamó el niño sin querer al caerse de la cama y darse contra el suelo.-Eso no me ha gustado…-se quejó frotándose la espalda con dolor pero en seguida asomó su cabecita en el borde de la cama para mirar al príncipe.

Atemu sintió el escándalo producido por el grito del niño al caerse y aquello perturbó su sueño amenazando con despertarse. Yugi, consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de verse descubierto, salió huyendo de aquel lugar, eso sí cerrando la puerta de la gran habitación de su majestad antes de salir corriendo en busca de su familia y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, esperando que el príncipe no reclamara su presencia en ningún momento para decirle algo al respecto.

-¡Hey!. ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó una voz femenina deteniendo la carrera del niño tomándolo del falderín y obligándolo a sentarse en el suelo por el impulso.

El niño se volteó y se quedó mirando a la chica que había detenido su huida. Era mayor que él, de cabello castaño y por las ropas parecía que no era una esclava. Tal como le habían enseñado, Yugi apartó rápidamente la mirada de los ojos de la chica, los esclavos no tenían derecho a mirar a nadie a los ojos que fuera parte de la realeza o los de la élite y esa muchacha tenía toda la pinta de ser una de las dos cosas.

-¿Mmmm?-murmuró aquella chica y un segundo después tomó a Yugi en brazos y, ante la sorpresa del pequeño, lo alzó hacia arriba para mirarlo.-¿Nos conocemos de algo, chiquitín?

Yugi se ruborizó ante ese apelativo hacia su persona pero se negó a hablar y solo contestó negando con la cabeza. La chica lo miró con duda y se lo acercó a su cuerpo, sostuvo al niño con un brazo, asegurándose de que no fuera a escaparse, ya que intentaba forcejear para que lo dejara en el suelo. Tocó con sus dedos el llamativo cabello tricolor del pequeño, así como su suave y blanquecina piel y observó curiosa sus enormes ojos amatistas, la muchacha le sonaba muchísimo ese niño pero no lograba recordar quién era y estaba segura de haberlo visto antes. Nadie con esos extraños rasgos pasaba por la vida de alguien y quedaba en el olvido.

-¿Tienes nombre?-preguntó ella y el tricolor asintió intimidado-¿Me lo puedes decir?

-Y-Yugi…-contestó el pequeño con la voz quedada.

Entonces algo en la cabeza de la muchacha hizo click al escuchar ese nombre y la extraña pronunciación que había empleado el tricolor para decirlo. Recordó entonces un adorable bebé en el río hace ya tres años que había chocado con su amigo tricolor. Un niño precioso, extraño pero de gran encanto y sociable.

-¡KYAAA!-exclamó emocionada la castaña mandando al niño a volar por los aires para luego atraparlo. El niño, muerto del susto que acaba de darse, no entendía esa reacción por parte de la muchacha y se aferró a ella para no repetir esa experiencia.-¡Eres Yugi! ¡Eres el Mini-Atemu! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Mana!

El niño se quedó mirándola buscando de entre sus recuerdos alguna cara que coincidiera con la de la chica que tenía delante pero no había nada, no le sonaba nada la chica que tenía en frente, además ¿Mini-Atemu? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Su nombre era Motou Yugi y solo le llamaban Yugi o Yugi-kun, él no era ningún "Atemu".

-Vaya, no te acuerdas de mí…-sonrió apenada la joven aprendiz.-Pero supongo que es normal, tú sólo tenías tres años cuando nos conocimos en el río, ahora debes de tener seis años ¿no?. Sigues siendo tan mono como antes, estás más alto pero ese encanto es inconfundible. Hasta lograste atontar al bobo de Atemu-sonrió divertida la jovencita al recordar la carita de atontado que se le había quedado a su amigo ese día.

-Por favor…déjeme ir…-suplicó el niño con varias lagrimas amenazando con salir.

-Ayyy n-no llores-dijo Mana dejando al niño inmediatamente en el suelo-Yugi no tienes que asustarte no voy a hacer nada... espera un momento-dijo fijándose en la vestimenta del niño-Yugi…esa ropa es de los esclavos ¿acaso tú…?-intentó decir la muchacha pero cuando se fue a arrodillar para quedarse a su misma altura Yugi solo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo despavorido dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo.-Qué rápido…-comentó sorprendida mientras veía un puntito tricolor que se iba alejando cada vez más y más-¿Atemu estará al tanto…? No creo que le guste enterarse de esto…

Entre tanto el joven príncipe, justo después del escape de Yugi de la habitación, tuvo parte de su cerebro despejado pero el muchacho estaba teniendo un sueño bastante agradable e intentó volver a coger el sueño abrazando a la persona que debería estar a su lado. Cuando sus brazos solo pudieron notar el aire abrió los ojos y no vio al tricolor que había estado acompañando.

-¿Yugi?-llamó incorporándose y paseando su mirada por su habitación esperando encontrarlo por alguna parte de ésta.-Vamos, Yugi, sal, no te escondas, no te haré daño-decía Atemu buscando por todas partes, mirando dentro de su armario, bajo los almohadones que habían sobrado y dejado en el suelo, bajo la cama…-Yugi ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Mana entrando por la puerta y viendo a su amigo agachado mirando bajo su cama-¿Has perdido algo?

-Algo no…a alguien-contestó el tricolor sin perturbarse ante la presencia de su amiga. Mana se extrañó por su respuesta pero se puso a buscar con él lo que fuera que estuviera buscando, únicamente por hacer algo antes de empezar una conversación que estaba segura que le interesaría.-Por casualidad… ¿Buscas a un niño pequeño con la piel blanca y el pelo tricolor como tú?

-¡¿Dónde está?!-preguntó/gritó Atemu apareciendo de repente, como un rayo, delante de su amiga sosteniéndole de los hombros.

-Le vi salir de aquí hace un momento…-le comunicó sonriente y muy divertida por esa reacción.

-¿Se ha ido? ¡Oh, Ra…!-protestó frustrado el príncipe sentándose en el suelo y maldiciendo su suerte-Otra oportunidad desperdiciada…

-¿Otra?-Mana ladeó confusa la cabeza-Atemu… ¿sabes quién es ese niño?

-Claro que sé quién es… es Yugi, el niño que conocimos en el río hace tres años-dijo Atemu rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Sabes quién es? ¿Sabes que es un esclavo?

-¡No lo llames esclavo!-gritó Atemu poniéndose de pie asustando a Mana.-¡No se te ocurra volver a dirigirte en esos términos a Yugi en mi presencia!

-A-Atemu…-murmuró Mana encogida en el suelo y atemorizada ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Ah…lo siento, lo siento, Mana-se disculpó inmediatamente el príncipe volviéndose a sentar en el suelo junto a ella. Él nunca usaba la superioridad de su posición para intimidar o amenazar a los demás y mucho menos a sus amigos, pero cuando ella pronunció esa palabra para referirse al pequeño no pudo controlar el brote de ira que había surgido de repente dentro de él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está Yugi aquí?-preguntó Mana tras un silencio y con precaución.

-Tres años…

-¡¿Tres años?!

-Lo trajeron al palacio al día siguiente de que lo conociéramos.

-¡¿Y ha estado aquí todo el tiempo?! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?! ¡¿Y cómo es que yo no le había visto hasta ahora?!

-No quería ser indiscreto. Yugi estaba muy asustado… bueno, sigue estando muy asustado-dijo Atemu pasando su mano por su cabellera.

-¿Asustado? ¿Es que le han tratado mal?-preguntó una preocupada Mana.

-Sé que no le han tratado bien… anoche tuve que llevarle con Mahad para que le curase unas heridas en la espalda. Parece ser que le azotaron.

-¡¿Han azotado a un niño?!-exclamó Mana horrorizada.-P-Pero a los niños pequeños no se les azota, se les intimida o se les da un susto pero jamás se les azota. Ra no permite el abuso físico a niños pequeños.

-Dime algo que no sepa, Mana.

-¿Quién ha sido? Aunque sea un… bueno, ya sabes, no se le puede azotar a un niño pequeño, va en contra de la voluntad de Ra.

-No sé quien ha sido, tenía pensado preguntárselo a Yugi en cuanto despertásemos pero… se me ha escapado.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no vas tras él?-preguntó Mana.

-No creas que es por falta de ganas, pero Yugi no me va a dejar acercarme a él. Es un niño muy listo. Sabe que no puedo mostrar interés por él cuando hay gente cerca si no quiero que me miren raro. Se queda pegado a sus padres o se pone a trabajar cerca de los sacerdotes junto a sus hermanos. Si pudiera pillarlo solo o sólo con sus hermanos podría llevármelo sin que nadie lo notara… pero se las está ingeniando para que no lo consiga. Lleva tres años consiguiendo darme esquinazo… a mí…

-Jijijiji

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Atemu arqueando una ceja.

-Yugi está haciendo algo que precisamente a ti se te da muy bien-sonrió la muchacha.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te das cuenta? Yugi te está esquivando y tu tratas de atraparlo ¡Es un juego!-exclamó Mana alegremente alzando los brazos ganándose una mirada rara por parte del tricolor.

-Mana, Yugi no está jugando, tiene miedo…

-No he dicho que esté jugando, digo que todo esto es un juego y tú, mi querido amigo…-murmuró dándole un toque en la nariz-…eres el rey de los juegos.

-Gracias por el halago, Mana-sonrió Atemu.-Pero sigo sin seguirte en donde ves el juego en todo esto.

-Jijiji, me recuerda a uno de tus juegos con el tablero-explicó Mana.-Tienes que evitar o eliminar las piezas que protegen a su reina para poder alcanzarla.

-¿Cómo?

-En este caso, Yugi usa tus propias piezas, es decir, usa a los sacerdotes, a tu familia y a las familias de bien que están en palacio para protegerse de ti, la pieza principal que representa su derrota si le alcanza. Tú, la pieza principal, no puedes abrirte paso de entre tus súbditos para ir hasta él, las otras piezas deben apartarse por ellas mismas y dejarte el camino libre, pero si pasa eso Yugi se volverá a mover y se esconderá de nuevo.

-Visto así…-murmuró el tricolor encontrando bastante sentido a lo que estaba diciendo su amiga.

-Amigo mío lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar la forma de que tus súbditos te dejen el camino libre y hacer que Yugi no pueda moverse de donde está hasta que tu vayas y…¡Zas! ¡Le caces!

-Podría funcionar si, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, necesito pensar bien en lo que tengo que hacer para llevarlo a cabo.

-Atemu, te encantan los desafíos, esto es solo una prueba de tu capacidad estratégica en la vida real… aunque sea para atrapar a un niño.

-Bueno, para poder hacer grandes cosas hay que empezar primero por las más pequeñas.

-Sí… pero… ¿Por qué precisamente con él?-preguntó de pronto la muchacha.

-¿A qué viene ahora esa pregunta?

-Es solo curiosidad… pareces muy interesado en Yugi, y es extraño ya que han pasado tres años desde que está aquí y tu interés por él no ha disminuido. Mahad y yo ya nos dimos cuenta aquel día en el río, que la presencia de Yugi hizo que te tambalearas pero ¿a qué se debe?

Atemu se quedó mirándola sin saber muy bien cómo responder así que se tomó su tiempo en poder formular la respuesta adecuada que dejase satisfecha la curiosidad de su amiga que lo más seguro es que terminase contándoselo a Mahad.

-No sabría explicarlo bien-confesó el príncipe.-Pero aquel día, en el río, cuando le vi a los ojos, sentí que algo nos unía. Algo realmente poderoso. Como un vínculo.

-¿Es porque se parece a ti?

-No, no tiene nada que ver con su aspecto. Es algo dentro de él, su alma.-dijo Atemu.-Por eso, estoy convencido que Ra quiere que sea para mí.

-¿Qué quiere que sea para ti? ¿Nuestro dios Ra? Atemu ¿estás seguro?

-Ra no ha hecho otra cosa que cruzar nuestros caminos. Primero en el río y al día siguiente lo hizo traer aquí a palacio, ha permanecido aquí todo este tiempo sin que lo destinasen a otro lugar. Soy príncipe, Mana, aunque mis deseo sean tomados en cuenta, no soy yo el que tiene la última palabra, sino mi padre o mi tío cuando lo sustituye. No tengo todavía la suficiente autoridad para hacer permanecer aquí a un simple "esclavo" si mi padre no lo desea así.

-Bueno… entonces si quieres tener a Yugi, y quieres que permanezca en el palacio… sólo hay una cosa que el príncipe puede hacer.-sonrió Mana.

-Algo que sólo yo puedo hacer…-repitió Atemu mirando la cara sonriente de su amiga antes de que su mente consiguiera hacerle venir una idea que a él le pareció la mejor de todas.-¡Eso es! ¡Ya sé que es lo que puedo hacer! ¡Mana!

-¡Si, dime!

-¡Acompáñame! ¡Voy a ir a ver a mi padre!-dijo el joven príncipe tomando a su amiga de la mano y llevándola en volandas hacia fuera mientras la muchacha se reía, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su mejor amigo comportarse así.

Mientras en la habitación de los esclavos.

-Anzu, por favor, cálmate…-rogó el pobre rubio mientras veía a su mejor amiga llorar amargadamente mientras era abrazada por Malik y Ryou, quienes trataban de consolarla ya que su atolondrado padre no tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando su madre lloraba.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!-gritó la joven entre llantos correspondiendo a los abrazos de sus dos hijos, escondiendo sus rostros sobre su pecho para evitar que la vieran en ese deplorable estado.-¡El príncipe se ha llevado a mi hijo! ¡Se ha llevado a Yugi!

A Jonouchi siempre le había puesto muy nervioso que una mujer llorara, sobre todo cuando era su amiga quien lo hacía. Ella siempre hacía todo lo posible por retener sus lágrimas aunque estuviera al borde del llanto, todo para regalarles su mejor sonrisa a los tres niños que consideraba sus hijos. Jonouchi no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Anzu cuando ella lloraba, sus lágrimas siempre eran por el bienestar de los niños y ahora sentía que acababan de arrebatarle a uno.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Haz callar a tu mujer!-gritó otro esclavo que se hallaba acostado en su lecho. Jonouchi volteó a verlo, no era extraño que dijeran que Anzu era su mujer, estaban criando a tres niños juntos pero siempre tuvieron muy claro entre ellos que lo suyo era nada más que amistad a pesar de lo que pensasen los demás.-¡Hazla callar! ¡No entiendo cómo puede armar tanto escándalo! ¡Todavía le quedan dos mocosos de los que ocuparse!

-¿Qué has dicho…?-gruñó Jonouchi levantándose del suelo y encarando al malnacido que había osado decir eso, imponiéndose a él con toda la estatura que había ganado en los últimos años.-¡Atrévete a repetirlo!

-¡Padre, no!-gritó Ryou mirando a su padre por encima del hombro de Anzu.

-¿Cómo osas decir esas cosas?-gruñó sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho su hijo mediano.-¡¿Cómo osas exigir que calle los lamentos de una madre?!

-Ese mocoso que se han llevado no es suyo, no nació de ella, no tiene que hacer tanto drama por haber perdido a un niño. Tiene otros dos y eso debe agradecerlo, no todas las mujeres consiguen hacer que sus hijos sobrevivan bajo la condición de esclavos-espetó aquel hombre sin vergüenza ni pudor alguno.

Y la verdad es que era cierto todo lo que decía. A pesar de que Egipto gozaba de mayores bienes económicos y mejores atenciones a diferencia de otras culturas, debido a la falta de investigación de la salud humana y enfermedades desconocidas para la época el permitirse amar a los hijos era un lujo que pocas mujeres podían darse, fueran esclavas o nobles. Muchas mujeres daban a luz a su primer hijo a muy temprana edad y seguirían dando a luz a lo largo de su vida solo para permitir la supervivencia de la familia. Las mujeres, sobretodo esclavas, sufrían abortos al principio de sus embarazos por el cansancio del duro trabajo de su condición y las altas temperaturas del árido desierto; otras sufrían embarazos muy difíciles que en caso de llegar a término la madre terminaba por morir a causa del esfuerzo y la pérdida de sangre debido a que tenían que dar a luz encerradas en el cuarto de esclavos rodeadas de otras mujeres, también esclavas, sin otro tipo de atención. La otra cara de este problema es que el bebé naciera deforme, resultado de un embarazo y un parto complicados, en cuyo caso no se le consideraría apto para sobrevivir a este mundo hostil al que había llegado, así que los guardias de palacio se encargaban de su total eliminación dejándolo a merced de los elementos y de los carnívoros. En caso de nacer sano, el niño tendría que superar por lo menos su primer año de vida alimentándose únicamente de la leche de su madre sin sufrir ninguna enfermedad para poder ser considerado apto para la vida del exterior. Y aun así no sería suficiente. La tasa de mortalidad infantil era demasiado alta para los esclavos, los niños eran frágiles y podían enfermar por cualquier cosa o ser atacados por algún animal del desierto durante las cacerías cuando acompañaban a sus padres por orden del faraón, debido a la escasez de medicinas que disponían en la época y que sólo estaban reservados para los soldados y la realeza, los niños esclavos apenas tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir. Una mujer tendría que parir al menos ocho hijos solo para poder asegurar la supervivencia de al menos dos de ellos.

Eso Jonouchi lo sabía muy bien, tanto él como Anzu lo habían visto todos los días desde que pisaron el palacio. Habían visto como muchas mujeres sufrieron lo indecible por la pérdida de un hijo o por traerlo al mundo para que luego el niño naciera muerto, aunque las mujeres lo lamentaban profundamente se tomaban con resignación aquel hecho que en muchas ocasiones era inevitable y solicitaban misericordia al faraón para poder enterrar dignamente a su hijo muerto. Silenciosamente, tanto Anzu como Jonouchi habían rezado a su Kami-sama para que no tuvieran que pasar la vivencia de ver morir a un hijo. Sus atenciones se volcaban totalmente en los tres pequeños, previniendo enfermedades y dándoles parte de sus raciones de comida para que crecieran sanos.

Pero aunque Jonouchi fuera consciente de que esa era la realidad, no podía evitar que una enorme rabia naciera dentro de él cuando aquel "compañero de cuarto" dijo sin ningún pudor o discreción que no importaba que un hijo fuera arrebatado mientras quedasen otros a los que criar y encima recalcando que el niño no había nacido de ellos. ¿Y qué se creía? ¿Que el dolor de una madre adoptiva por la pérdida era menor que el de la verdadera madre del niño?. Midori confió su hijo a Anzu. Le dijo que solo ella podía ser su madre desde ese entonces. Y Anzu confió en él para ser su padre. Para Jonouchi, Yugi no era un hijo. Era SU hijo. Suyo y de Anzu. Ellos lo criaron juntos. Lo sacaron adelante a pesar de todas las penurias vividas. Lo alimentaron. Lo consolaron. Lo protegieron. Y sobre todo lo amaron. Igual que a sus dos hermanos. Yugi no era un hijo del que se podía convertir en un simple recuerdo del pasado porque se lo hubieran quitado. Si Yugi desaparecía, dejaría un vacio enorme que sería imposible de llenar.

-¡OMAE!-gritó Jonouchi lanzándose a la cara de ese desgraciado que se había atrevido a infravalorar la vida de uno de sus niños pero entonces unos delgados brazos femeninos lo rodearon de la cintura tan fuertemente como podían mientras otros dos pares de brazos, mas diminutos en comparación a los primeros, se aferraban a cada una de sus piernas deteniendo su ataque.

-¡Tou-chan, yamette!-suplicó Ryou con lágrimas sobresaliendo de sus ojos cerrados apoyando su cabeza sobre el gemelo de su padre.

-¡Shinaide kudasai, Tou-chan!-rogó Malik en el mismo lenguaje que su hermano menor.

-¡Malik, Ryou! ¡Anzu!-dijo Jonouchi al verse atrapado por los frágiles brazos de su familia.

-Kazu…-murmuró Anzu con la cara pegada a la espalda de su amigo todavía derramando lágrimas. El rubio tensó su espalda al escuchar a su amiga llamarlo por su nombre abreviado, solo lo hacía cuando hablaban en japonés entre ellos, sin que nadie estuviera escuchando a excepción de los niños, como una manera de mostrar su afecto y confianza hacia él.-Yamette… Kazu…

-Anzu…-murmuró Jonouchi al sentir las lágrimas de su amiga mojar su espalda.

-No hagas nada indebido…-suplicó ella.-Si te pillan formando parte de una pelea te castigaran. No sabemos que guardia te tocaría ni hasta qué tan lejos puede llevar su castigo contra ti. Sé cómo te sientes, Yugi es también hijo mío. Pero si a ti te pasa algo, el dolor será aun mayor… onegai, no hagas nada, si no es por mí, hazlo por Malik-kun y Ryou-kun. Ellos no querrán ver a su padre herido. Onegai...

-¡Tou-chan!-gritaron los dos niños.

Poco a poco Jonouchi fue cediendo a las voces de su familia y dejó de estar en esa posición amenazadora para atacar a ese indeseable. Jonouchi era impulsivo por naturaleza pero también muy amoroso y responsable, no iba a permitirse el lujo de que sus hijos lo vieran pelearse con una basura como esa y que encima pagar por ello. Los niños aun conservaban una inocencia impropia para los chicos de su edad en esos tiempos que corrían y Jonouchi quería que siguieran así. La inocencia era un don divino en todas las culturas religiosas, era lo más cercano a la pureza de los dioses, y la inocencia era algo que solo los niños poseían hasta que se veían corrompidos por las normas y supuestas morales sociales que iban aprendiendo según iban creciendo. Si conseguía mantener esa inocencia, sus hijos podían ser grandes personas de mayores. Y quien sabe, conservar ese don es realmente difícil y en caso de conseguirlo, quizás podrían cambiar algo de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Tsk!-chistó aquel otro esclavo al ver que el rubio no iba a hacerle nada.-Otra vez hablando ese idioma extraño. Debería denunciaros al faraón por usar una lengua que no puede entenderse. No creo que a Ra le guste saber que unos esclavos osen usar un lenguaje que él no ha autorizado a usar.

-¡Ra no prohíbe esas cosas!-intervino Malik aun sujetando la pierna de su padre pero mirando al otro con el mismo coraje que antes mostró el rubio.-¡Ra es benevolente! ¡Ra nunca se enfadó! ¡Él nos dio a mí y a mis hermanos unos padres que nos amaban cuando perdimos a los nuestros!

-¡Malik!-exclamó Jonouchi.

El otro sonrió de lado con maldad mirando al crío que se las daba de sabelotodo.

-¿En serio crees eso, mocoso?-sonrió malvadamente.

-¡Por supuesto!-aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si Ra es tan benevolente como tú dices… ¿Por qué permaneces aquí encerrado en vez de estar por las calles? ¿Por qué tuvo la necesidad de privarte de tu libertad? ¿Por qué a ti y esos otros dos que tú llamas hermanos os arrebató a vuestros padres para acabar bajo la débil protección de unos chicos que aún les quedaba algo de infancia por la que vivir?

-Yo…-murmuró Malik con los ojos dilatados cuando esas preguntas que jamás se planteó taladraron su cerebro, dejándolo estático y tieso donde estaba.

-¡Basta! ¡Malik, no le escuches!-dijo Jonouchi irritado al ver a su hijo en ese estado.

-¡Ryou-kun!-exclamó Anzu abrazando a su hijo mediano al ver como derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, al parecer también le habían afectado las palabras de ese tipo.

-Ra es un Dios pero no por ello es benevolente. Solo otorga su gracia al faraón, su descendencia y a sus súbditos más cercanos. Nosotros solo somos unos objetos que no importa si morimos, somos fácilmente reemplazables. Nadie se acordará de nosotros cuando muramos ni tendremos un lugar en el mundo de los espíritus. Sólo somos objetos, chico, objetos que están al total servicio del faraón aunque nos hayan obligado a ello, aunque nos arrebataron a nuestras familias y nos quitaron nuestra libertad. En el momento en que nos quitaron todo eso y nos llamaron esclavos dejamos de ser seres humanos dignos para ser sólo objetos. Todo esto, según dicen, es la voluntad de Ra. Así que dime, Malik ¿Aun piensas que Ra es benevolente?

-¡Tú!-gritó Jonouchi.

-No puedes protegerlos para siempre, Jonouchi-siseó el egipcio con una mirada seria.-La inocencia no va a salvar sus vidas.

Los dos niños pequeños se quedaron paralizados, uno en el suelo y el otro entre los brazos de su madre. Las cosas que les habían enseñado respecto a la benevolencia de los dioses, de la importancia de la pureza para ser considerados dignos de su gracia. Aunque sus mentes no pudieran recordar nada de sus vidas antes de la esclavitud siempre habían rezado y pidiendo a Ra que pudieran jugar bajo el sol, acompañar a sus padres al bazar sin estar encadenados, no ser castigados por cada error que cometieran aunque fuera ínfimo. Los niños, al igual que los adultos, tenían el enorme deseo de ser libres de la autoridad opresora del hijo de Ra y nunca perdían la esperanza de conseguir que se les concediese ese deseo. Pero los golpes de realidad siempre hacían mella, el trabajo del día a día les hacían ver que aquel tormento no iba a tener un final prematuro.

-Tou-chan…Kaa-chan…-murmuró otra voz que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

El rubio y la castaña dilataron los ojos al escuchar esa vocecilla tímida. La familia volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz encontrándose con un niño de cabello tricolor al que conocían a la perfección.

-¡Yugi!-exclamó Anzu levantándose del suelo y corriendo a abrazar fuertemente a su hijo mientras lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana.-¡Mi pequeño!

-¡Yugi!-exclamó Jonouchi uniéndose al abrazo.

-¡Yugi!-exclamaron los dos hermanos mayores abalanzándose sobre ellos y tirándolos al suelo. Malik alzó su mirada al esclavo con el que habían estado hablando y le sacó la lengua antes de volver a apretarse al abrazo familiar.

-Kaa-chan…me ahogas…-gimió el niño enterrado por toda su familia.

Jonouchi ayudó a Anzu a levantarse con el niño aun en brazos y la guió a una parte más intima sin que ese desgraciado pudiera escuchar u opinar nada. Su pequeño estaba de vuelta y era un momento familiar que era sólo para ellos.

Una vez sentados en el suelo, Anzu cruzó sus piernas y acomodó a Yugi en el centro de ellas mientras Jonouchi se sentó de la misma manera con Ryou sentado en la misma posición que el tricolor y Malik imitándolos sentándose justo en frente de su hermano menor. Los dos jóvenes padres aun estaban emocionados con el retorno del tricolor y no sabían cómo empezar a hablarle a pesar de tener tantas preguntas que hacer, pero Malik, totalmente entusiasmado de verlo no pudo callar sus sentimientos, llevaba martirizándose mentalmente desde que el príncipe se lo había llevado y necesitaba soltarlo ya.

-¡Yugi!-exclamó Malik abandonando su forma de sentarse y acercándose a su hermano menor tomándole de las manos.-¡Gomen nasai!

-¿Eh? ¿Dosute no, Malik-niichan?-preguntó Yugi ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado sin haber entendido.

-¡Gomen nasai! ¡Ha sido por mi culpa que el príncipe te llevara con él! ¡Sangraste porque te hice caer y..!

-¡Es cierto, Yugi, tus heridas!-exclamó Anzu alzando a su hijo y Jonouchi levantándole la ropa que tenía puesta a toda prisa.

Entonces los dos jóvenes padres observaron anonadados que la espalda de Yugi no había ninguna herida de látigo, ni siquiera cicatrices. Tan sorprendidos estaban que Jonouchi tuvo que pasar su mano por toda la espalda del niño varias veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba ciego.

-No me duele…-habló el niño al ver que sus padres no decían nada.

-Yugi ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Anzu volteado al niño y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo sé, solo sé que he despertado al lado del príncipe.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-exclamaron Anzu y Jonouchi con los cabellos completamente en punta como gatos lanzando bufidos.

-¡Yugi! ¡¿Te ha hecho algo?! ¡¿Te duele en algún sitio?!-interrogó Jonouchi arrebatando al niño de los brazos de su madre y examinándolo de pies a cabeza, de vez en cuando palpando alguna parte de su cuerpo intentando notar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar.

-No me duele nada-volvió a decir haciendo un pucherito cansado de que su padre lo toqueteara tanto aunque fuera una muestra de su gran preocupación.

-¿Cómo es que te has despertado al lado del príncipe?-preguntó Anzu.

-Solo recuerdo que me dolía muchísimo la espalda, sentía que hubiera fuego en ella, luego no sentí nada pero cuando desperté estaba al lado del príncipe. Él dormía y me tenía preso.

-¿Cómo que te tenía preso?-preguntó Ryou.

-Como cuando Tou-chan nos atrapa por las mañanas…

-Urg…-murmuraron todos a excepción de Jonouchi que los miró con cara de duda.

-Me sorprende que el príncipe se comporte de esa manera…-murmuró Anzu extrañada.-Es decir… meter en su cama a Yugi se me hace tan… irreal.

-Pero es cierto-dijo Yugi agitando sus brazos.

-No digo que no te crea, hijo, pero es extraño, para él eres sólo un esclavo…

-Esclavo…-murmuró Malik apretando sus puños.-Ser esclavo quiere decir ser solo un objeto…

-¡Malik! ¡No hagas caso a lo que ha dicho ese idiota!-dijo Jonouchi agitando los brazos de forma infantil queriendo dar énfasis a lo que decía.

-Pero tiene razón…-secundó Ryou cabizbajo.-Tou-chan y Kaa-chan nos adoptaron… pero nuestros otousan y okasan de verdad no están, Ra no quiso que estuviéramos juntos. Y estamos encerrados. Si nos vamos nos castigarán.

-Ryou…-murmuró Anzu que no tenía ni idea de cómo sacar ese pensamiento de la cabeza de sus niños

¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Qué todo iba a ir bien? Malik es hijo de esclavos y jamás ha conocido la libertad a pesar de albergar el deseo de alcanzarla algún día. Ryou perdió a su madre y a su padre al nacer y a los tres años se vio encerrado y privado de libertad pudiendo apoyarse únicamente en Jonouchi que fue el que se responsabilizó de él. Y Yugi, cuya aldea fue masacrada y llegó al palacio junto al cadáver de su madre y con su abuelo desaparecido. Nada estaba bien, aunque Anzu intentara que los niños no perdieran la esperanza ella misma era consciente de que era posible que sólo estuvieran alimentando una falsa ilusión. Para que un esclavo pudiera ganarse su libertad tenía que entregar a su propietario una suma muy alta de dinero, cosa realmente imposible para alguien que no le es permitido trabajar a cambio de un salario, o realizar alguna proeza a la altura del mejor de los guerreros. ¿Y cómo se hacía eso sin conocimientos para el combate o al menos teniendo habilidades estratégicas?. Y eso sin contar que ellos tenían niños pequeños a los que podían poner en riesgo.

-Ra nunca nos quiso…-habló Yugi con la cabeza mirando hacia sus hermanos.

-¡Yugi!-exclamó Jonouchi asombrado por la afirmación del niño pero el tricolor no fue afectado por ello. El rubio se alegraba profundamente de que entre ellos hablasen en japonés, de haberlo oído cualquier otro ya estaría tardando en denunciarlos al faraón por ofensa a los dioses.

-Es la verdad…Ra nunca nos ha querido-volvió a afirmar completamente seguro de lo que decía.-Nosotros somos extraños, no nos parecemos en nada a ningún egipcio. Ra solo cuida de los egipcios. Nosotros solo somos gente extraña para él por eso no nos quiere.

-Pero Malik es egipcio.-dijo Ryou con la cabeza baja.

-Pero habla japonés y sigue nuestras costumbres. Creo que Ra cree que es un traidor a su tierra-Malik abrazó sus piernas al escuchar eso.-Pero…-los otros dos hermanos miraron al menor-Creo que es Kami-sama el que nos ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Yugi?-pregunta Jonouchi.

-Creo que hay una batalla entre Ra y Kami-sama por nuestros destinos. Creo que Ra quiere acabar con nosotros y que Kami-sama trata de protegernos. Ryou-niichan… Ra se llevó a tu madre y a tu padre, pero Kami-sama logró hacer que tú sobrevivieras e hizo que Tou-chan se quedara contigo. Malik-niichan, Ra se llevó a tus padres y creo que Kami-sama se apiadó de ti porque estabas solo y pasando de familia en familia y decidió enviarte a Tou-chan y Ryou-niichan para que dejases de estar solo. Yo…no me acuerdo de nada antes de llegar aquí pero estoy seguro que Ra me apartó de todo mi hogar y Kami-sama me dejó con Kaa-chan. Nosotros hemos visto a muchos niños que se han muerto enfermos o por las heridas que les hicieron. Pero no hemos enfermado ni una sola vez desde que llegamos, y cuando nos han azotado nuestras heridas no se infectaron. Yo estoy convencido de ello, creo que es Kami-sama el que quiere que vivamos, quiere que vivamos para que consigamos liberarnos. Tal vez… tal vez… desea que volvamos a Japón.

Anzu y Jonouchi se quedaron perplejos ante ese discurso dado por Yugi. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño de seis años pudiera razonar y hablar de aquella manera?. Ellos mismos jamás se expresaron así a su edad, aunque lo cierto era que a la edad de Yugi vivían una vida completamente normal en su Japón natal antes de estallar la guerra. Ellos pudieron ser niños en aquel entonces, la vida que tenían ahora obligaban a sus hijos a madurar antes de lo previsto.

Volver a Japón… los dos mayores suspiraron al recordar su tierra, los árboles de cerezo en primavera, los sonidos de las olas del mar rompiendo en las rocas anunciando la temporada de pesca, el frío del invierno y la nieve cayendo del cielo. Aunque para otras personas no eran más que tonterías para ellos eran recuerdos muy valiosos, eran recuerdos de su tierra, la que tuvieron que abandonar por las penurias de la guerra y no había cosa que más deseaban que poder volver.

Pero bien sabían que ese era un sueño mucho más lejano que el de conseguir la libertad. El viaje de ida a Egipto fue muy peligroso y varias personas murieron en el trayecto, eso sin contar que llegaron a aquellas tierras áridas movidos por las casualidades de volver a tomar un barco y zarpar, no sabrían qué dirección tomar para poder ir a Japón.

-Yo… quiero ir…-habló Ryou sollozando.-Quiero… ir a Japón…

-Yo también…-secundó Malik asintiendo.

-Niños…-sonrió Anzu.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y dos guardias entraron a la habitación.

-Los esclavos de entre cinco y diecisiete años id inmediatamente a la sala del trono. El faraón desea veros a todos vosotros.

Acostumbrados a obedecer, todos los esclavos que rondaban esas edades se levantaron de donde estaban. Los más pequeños seguían de cerca a sus madres o a sus hermanos mayores, Yugi caminó nerviosos junto a Malik y a Ryou con sus padres delante de ellos guiando el camino teniendo la desagradable sensación de que aquella inesperada reunión tenía algo que ver con él. Y que no le iba a gustar nada el resultado.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, ninguno de los esclavos se sorprendó ante la brillantez y majestuosidad que inspiraba aquel lugar que consideraban sagrado, no sólo por el hecho de que mantenían sus cabezas agachadas tal y como exigían las costumbres sino porque para la gran mayoría aquel lugar también era su lugar de trabajo, sirviendo al faraón o al príncipe, manteniendo su presencia casi imperceptible con el fin de no molestar a los monarcas. Los esclavos fueron formando filas según la edad, Jonouchi y Anzu les tocaron juntos en la cuarta fila donde estaban los muchachos de catorce años, Malik y Ryou, manteniéndose todo el tiempo juntos, se colocaron en la antepenúltima fila, con los niños de siete años. Yugi, al ser el más joven de su familia, le tocó quedarse en la penúltima fila él solo, con otros niños de seis años asustados con enormes deseos de volver a reunirse con sus madres y hermanos que estaban filas más adelante. El tricolor no estaba más tranquilo que sus compañeros, aquel molesto sentimiento seguía agobiándole, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y por alguna razón, seguramente debido a la charla que tuvo anteriormente con su familia, tuvo un breve pensamiento de que Ra y Kami-sama estaban librando batalla en esos momentos, luchaban entre ellos para ver si prevalecía los deseos que fueran del faraón o del príncipe o la buena fortuna de los esclavos extranjeros. No podía evitar tener ese pensamiento, todos los esclavos extranjeros, japoneses específicamente, estaban ahí presentes. No podía ser casualidad ¿verdad?

El actual faraón, más viejo y demacrado de lo que le gustaría aparentar, había recibido una petición de su hijo que concernía a los esclavos. Aunque no estuviera en condiciones de aparecerse en público durante mucho tiempo, su hijo poco a poco estaba llegando a la edad adulta y ya era hora de que recibiera las atenciones debidas como todo un adulto y no como un niño pequeño. Aunque su petición le parecía algo prematura, lo veía como una oportunidad de ver la capacidad de su hijo aunque fuera con un simple esclavo, si su hijo, por muchos estudios que recibiera no era capaz de impartir disciplina, la gente de su pueblo no confiaría en él para dilemas futuros de los que tendría que responsabilizarse.

-Bien, Atemu, estos son los esclavos que tú has pedido-anunció el faraón intentando disimular su voz ronca y cascada debido a su enfermedad.

-Vaya…son bastantes…-comentó el príncipe sorprendido, la verdad es que no se esperaba que hubiera tantos jóvenes.

-Es necesario que los esclavos sean jóvenes, los más viejos apenas resisten a nuestras exigencias.-explicó el hermano del faraón intentando que el monarca hiciera los menos esfuerzos posibles.

-Sí, tenéis razón, tío.

-Quédate con el que más te guste, hijo mío. Procura que sea sano.

Atemu asintió humildemente antes de bajar las escaleras que daban a la cima del trono del faraón y examinó uno a uno a todos los esclavos de cada una de las filas, de vez en cuando mirándolos fijamente y otras veces palpando los brazos o las piernas para comprobar la musculatura de éstas. La verdad es que había convocado a los otros esclavos solo para no dejar ver que estaba muy interesado en uno en concreto, no estaría bien visto y muchos cuchichearían a sus espaldas. Aunque le parecía tedioso, dedicó el tiempo adecuado a examinar a todos los esclavos como era debido mientras iba avanzando a su verdadero objetivo.

Yugi mantenía la cabeza baja, como todos. Sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente sobre su estropeada vestimenta y temblaba. Había podido ver que el príncipe ya había pasado de largo a sus padres sin interesarse por ellos, eso en parte lo aliviaba pero por otra parte lo aterraba. Dentro de él lo sabía. Aunque su mente consciente no terminase de hacerse a la idea, sabía que el príncipe, por alguna razón lo quería a él. Rezaba silenciosamente y con vehemencia que aquella batalla que libraban los dos dioses la ganase el dios que le cuidaba. El príncipe estaba cada vez más cerca de su posición, antes de que se diera cuenta ya había pasado de largo a sus hermanos, y eso que ellos estaban justo en la fila que tenía en frente. ¿Cómo había ido tan rápido?. Parecía que sólo los examinaba para no quedar mal, pero en realidad no les prestaba mucha más atención de lo que se debería.

Yugi apretó fuertemente los ojos, con sus puños cerrados en sus ropajes esperando recibir el mismo destino de indiferencia que los otros por parte del príncipe pero hubo un momento en que no escuchó nada. Nada de nada. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos lentamente y para su horror vio un calzado de costoso material que cubría unos pies morenos, también veía varios adornos de oro que cubrían las pantorrillas de la persona que tenía delante. El príncipe se había detenido, se había detenido justo delante de él y aunque no le estaba mirando a los ojos sabía que su mirada estaba clavada en él, lo sentía. Esa sensación de impotencia que sentía sólo la tenía con el príncipe al que siempre había estado huyendo o tratando de no llamar su atención. Esperó unos cuantos instantes pero el príncipe seguía ahí, no se movía de donde estaba y seguía clavando su mirada en él. Entonces Yugi supo, completamente espantado, que Kami-sama había perdido aquella batalla.

Atemu observó intensamente al niño que tenía delante y que temblaba de pies a cabeza, asustado y presa de los nervios. Sonrió casi con ternura mientras procedía a examinarlo y se tomaba su tiempo en hacerlo. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel blanca del pequeño para tocarle los brazos, aunque estaba contento de poder hacerlo sentía algo de preocupación al notar al niño temblar bajo su contacto. No era ningún secreto para él que el tricolor le tuviera miedo, siempre lo había tenido, puede que el niño no pudiera recordarlo, pero Atemu creía que la razón de su temor hacia él no era sólo por su relación de amo y esclavo, ese temor lo tenían todos los esclavos. Atemu estaba convencido que en alguna parte de la mente de Yugi lo culpaba por la muerte de su madre, no le era extraño que tuviera esos sentimientos hacia él, después de todo cualquier niño pequeño se quedaría traumatizado si después de haber hablado con el hijo de Ra su madre muriera y luego terminase convertido en esclavo. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar eso… algo…

Yugi sintió como las manos del príncipe le recorrieron casi todo el cuerpo, sus brazos, piernas, abdomen, espalda, la cara y el cabello. Fue entonces cuando dejó de sentir al príncipe, se sorprendió pero siguió manteniendo la cabeza baja y esperó que pasase de largo ya que, a los ojos de todos, él era nada más que un niño delgaducho con apariencia débil, no podía ser que el príncipe se interesase por alguien como…

-Padre, quiero quedarme con éste.

…él…

¡¿EEEEEEH?!

-¿Quieres al niño extranjero de color blanco?-preguntó el faraón.

-Sí, es a él al que quiero.

El faraón se quedó mirando al niño esclavo y entendió por qué su hijo lo había escogido a él. No era un niño que pudiese pasar desapercibido, siempre llamaba la atención allá donde fuera, no solo por su piel blanca como la misma leche, sino por ese cabello tricolor que era idéntico al de su hijo. Más de una vez se planteó rapar el cabello de ese niño pero Atemu siempre le pedía que lo dejase tranquilo, en la reunión que tuvo con él, le comentó que había cierto esclavo que estaba convencido que Ra se lo había enviado como regalo. Si eso era cierto, el faraón poco podía hacer al respecto. Si Ra había creado a ese esclavo a imagen y semejanza de su hijo significaría que en efecto deseaba que fuera de él.

-Puedes llevártelo.-consintió el faraón con un cabeceo mientras Atemu sonreía a su padre con agradecimiento.

Atemu volvió a voltear a mirar al pequeño, que seguía con la cabeza baja, y lo tomó de la cadena que tenía en el cuello para que lo siguiera. Yugi no vio más opción que obedecer y siguió al príncipe con cara de susto, miró discretamente y con lágrimas hacia atrás viendo como sus padres y sus hermanos observaban con horror como de nuevo era llevado por el príncipe, esta vez sin posibilidades de ser devuelto a ellos y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Kaa-chan…-murmuró Yugi viendo como a su madre le estaba a punto de dar un colapso, tenía los ojos dilatados con largos ríos recorriéndole las mejillas intentando, de manera inconsciente, ir en su busca para arrebatárselo al príncipe pero Jonouchi la atrapaba por la muñeca. No podían hacer nada, si se les ocurría hacer algo recibirían un severo castigo-Daisuki…-el sonido de la palabra no salió de los labios del niño pero Anzu pudo leerlos perfectamente y, sin preocuparse por cómo reaccionaría, se echó a llorar como si la muerte se hubiera llevado a su niño.

Atemu, ignorante a lo ocurrido, siguió caminando sosteniendo la cadena que estaba conectada al cuello del esclavo mientras lo guiaba a su habitación. Una vez llegaron se adentraron dentro y finalmente Atemu le soltó las cadenas dejándolas caer al suelo haciendo un ruido que resonó por todo el aposento. El moreno se estiró un poco y se retiró algunas prendas de su ropa para poder estar más cómodo. Yugi, que seguía manteniendo la cabeza baja, veía las prendas del futuro monarca caer al suelo y se puso todavía más nervioso. No era que la desnudez le hiciera sentir incómodo ni nada, estaba acostumbrado a ver cuerpos desnudos, los esclavos solían hacerlo en el interior del cuarto para evitar sobretodo los golpes de calor durante el día que estaban encerrados y para calentarse los unos a los otros en las noches frías del desierto. Pero una cosa era ver la desnudez de sus compañeros y familiares y otra cosa ver la de un miembro de la familia real, sobretodo uno que era el heredero al trono.

-Esta mañana te fuiste de mi cama. ¿Por qué?-habló Atemu provocando que el niño se sobresaltara.

-Yo… yo… yo…

-Dilo…-lo animó Atemu.

-Me asusté…-confesó el pequeño apretando los puños en su ropa.

-Ya…-suspiró el moreno pero decidió no darle importancia. Le molestaba haberse despertado sin que Yugi estuviera con él, pero poniéndose en su lugar él también habría salido corriendo.

Atemu terminó de quitarse la ropa, quedando únicamente con una prenda que cubría sus partes íntimas, era más cómodo andar así que lleno de ropa, le agobiaba tanto calor cuando Ra se ponía artístico como él decía. Volvió a centrarse en el niño que seguía clavado exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Atemu suspiró, sabía que iba a ser difícil tratar con el pequeño pero ahora que era suyo podría ponerle algo de remedio al asunto, aunque fuera un poco. Caminó hacia él y, para sorpresa del pequeño, lo liberó de todas las cadenas que tenía en cuello y muñecas.

-Eh…-pronunció el tricolor menor sobándose el cuello y las muñecas al no sentir la presión de las cadenas.

-Ahora eres mío, y no me gusta que estés atado, así no podrás moverte bien…-se excusó el príncipe, tampoco era necesario decir felizmente de la vida que estaba preocupado por el pequeño.

-Gracias… príncipe…-murmuró de forma inaudible el niño.

Atemu ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. Siempre había querido estar a solas con el tricolor, le gustaba y quería jugar con él como siempre quiso desde que lo vio en el río pero no estaba colaborando nada en ello. Su joven mente, trabajó un poco en esos momentos ideando un plan rápido para poder hacer que el niño y él estrechasen lazos de manera pacífica.

Entonces, una idea cruzó por la mente del príncipe que le parecía realmente buena.

-Bueno, pequeño. Hay algo que quiero proponerte.-habló Atemu internamente ansioso de decir su magnífico plan.

-¿Proponerme?

-Sé lo mucho que has sufrido, te he estado viendo todos estos años… así que voy a darte la oportunidad de que consigas para tu familia aquello que anhela todo esclavo: La libertad.

Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido y por primera vez encaró al príncipe con toda su atención. ¿Ra y Kami-sama volvían a combatir?. ¿Kami-sama estaba hablando a través del príncipe para darle a él la oportunidad de ser libre y a su familia?. Atemu sintió un choque emocional al ver que el tricolor por primera vez lo miró a los ojos, lleno de sorpresa, pero mirándole y eso ya lo consideraba un gran paso.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer…?

-Es sencillo, tienes que ganarme en un juego.

-¿Un juego?

-Sí, cualquier juego, cuando tú quieras y las veces que quieras. Si consigues ganarme una sola vez garantizo la libertad a tus padres y a tus dos hermanos. No tendrás límite de tiempo, aunque pasen años podrás seguir retándome hasta que consigas ganarme.

A Yugi le brilló la cara, estaba claro que Kami-sama quería darle una oportunidad para poder ser libre, tenía que aprovecharlo bien para poder conseguirlo.

-Pero… hay una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que cada vez que pierdas el juego deberás pagar una penalización…

-¿Qué es una penalización?

-Es un castigo por perder.

-¿Me vas a azotar si pierdo?-preguntó temeroso el pequeño.

-¡¿Qué?!. ¡No!. No me refería a esa clase de castigos-exclamó Atemu moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.-¿Cómo te lo explico?. Es como la parte final del juego cuando se pierde, el perdedor debe de hacer algo por el ganador para pagar el precio de haber perdido el juego.

-Pero tú no necesitas que pierda un juego para que haga lo que me ordenes…

-Pero así es más divertido. Los juegos no son peligrosos y los castigos tampoco, quizá te pida traer algo absurdo o hacerte caminar hasta algún sitio lejos para traerme algo que no necesito. No se trata de dar órdenes, se trata sólo de pasarlo bien.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sé que le dará la libertad a mi familia?. Es difícil que un esclavo sea libre.

-Porque soy el heredero al trono, y en mi familia no se rompen nuestras promesas. Hoy por hoy no puedo dar libertad a un esclavo, pero cuando sea faraón si podré, si me ganas antes de que sea coronado, tus padres seguirán teniendo el estatus de esclavos pero se le otorgarán privilegios, como comida y ropa diaria decente hasta que consiga darles la libertad de manera oficial. ¿Te parece un buen trato?

-…Sí…-murmuró el niño sin estar seguro de lo que de verdad podría suponer una carga como aquella.

-Ah…y he ganado el primer juego.

-¿Qué juego?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Jeje, te escondías y yo te perseguía-sonrió al referirse a los últimos años.-Por eso…debes recibir una penalización.

Yugi no entendía a qué juego se refería pero no quería discutírselo. Tenía miedo de ofender al príncipe y que retirase su propuesta.

-Entonces tu penalización… será tu nombre.

-¿Qué…? ¿M-Mi nombre?-preguntó confundido.

-Tendrás un nuevo nombre, un nombre egipcio, uno que yo te daré.

Yugi se sorprendió y por un momento se arrepintió enormemente de haber hecho el trato con el príncipe. Su primera penalización era de un juego del que no tenía conciencia y resultaba que su precio a pagar era su nombre, su identidad. Su nombre era originario de su país, de Japón. De todos sus antepasados… ¿Cómo podía quitárselo así por las buenas? Era lo poco que conservaba de su tierra, de su herencia nipona. Algo que era innegablemente suyo.

-Heba-pronunció Atemu.-Tu nombre es Heba ¿me has entendido? Te llamas Heba.

Yugi apretó los dientes y, obligándose a sí mismo a obedecer, asintió aceptando el nuevo nombre que le dio su amo. Atemu sonrió alegremente satisfecho.

-Me…llamo…Heba…-murmuró lentamente el tricolor menor casi resistiéndose a pronunciarlo del todo. Sentía que con decir eso se despojaba de su verdadero nombre, que el nombre de Yugi se desvanecía en el aire.

-Bien y como pago añadido…-dijo suavemente-…quiero que cuando hables conmigo me mires a los ojos.

El tricolor menos tembló al escuchar la orden. No tenía ni idea de porque pero sentía que si miraba directamente al príncipe una terrible desgracia recaería sobre él, pero era el propio príncipe el que se lo ordenaba ¿estaría en peligro de sufrir la ira de Ra aunque su propio descendiente lo hubiera ordenado? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero de nuevo, volvió a obligarse a sí mismo a obedecer y fue levantando lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos escarlatas de su amo. Puede q ue para otra persona aquellos ojos pudieran ser realmente bellos pero para el pequeño tricolor no era un buen presagio. Unos ojos con el color de la sangre no podían ser de buen augurio.

Por su parte, Atemu volvió a quedarse embelesado cuando volvió a ver aquellos preciosos orbes amatistas que seguían teniendo ese brillo inocente que tanto le gustaba. El encanto del pequeño no había desaparecido en absoluto, aunque lo hubiera visto desde hace ya tres años pocas eran las veces en que tenía la oportunidad de contemplar sus ojos por no decir nunca. El niño nunca levantaba la cabeza cuando estaba presente y eso le dificultaba la visión de sus ojos y poder verlos ahora lo hacía tremendamente feliz.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos es hora de ir a tomar un baño, estas bastante sucio y también tienes que ponerte ropa más decente-dijo tomando la mano del pequeño, que pegó un bote al sentirse jalado por el tricolor mayor, sorprendido enormemente por aquella acción tan impropio del futuro monarca. Intentó resistirse pero Atemu lo arrastraba como si no notase sus esfuerzos por liberarse, iba feliz de la vida.

"_El reloj de arena se ha dado la vuelta"_-murmuró una voz femenina que aunque se oía alta y clara, nadie podía escucharla-"_El príncipe de Egipto y el chico esclavo han tomado una decisión y con ella han trazado un camino a un futuro alternativo. Y con lo que decidan más adelante trazarán otro más."_-siguió hablando mientras Atemu obligaba al niño a meterse con él en la bañera y le lavaba el pelo entre risas mientras el de ojos amatistas seguía intentando resistirse.-_"El príncipe impuso su voluntad y arrebató una identidad. Ahora la arena cae y cae sin cesar. Y la inocencia que tanto se estima ha comenzado a corromperse"_

Continuará

Tou-chan: Es la abreviación de Otousan (Padre) quiere decir "Papi"

Yamette: Significa "Detente"

Shinaide kudasai: Significa "No lo hagas"

Kaa-chan: Al igual que Tou-chan, es la abreviación de Okasa (Madre), quiere decir "Mami"

Onegai: significa "por favor"


	5. Respiro antes de la Tormenta

**CÁP 5-Un pequeño respiro antes de la tormenta**

-¿Me estás prestando atención? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó Mana mirando la cara de tensión y susto que tenía su interlocutor.-¿Heba?

Ahí estaba el pequeño niño de ya siete años que se encontraba rígido como una tabla de planchar con cara de estar en el corredor de la muerte. Mana lo miró confundida no pudiendo comprender porque de repente el pequeño mostraba ese comportamiento cuando hace cinco minutos estaba concentrado en su clase.

Si, en su clase. Poco después de pasar a ser colocado como sirviente del príncipe, Heba había pasado bastante tiempo con Atemu, lo suficiente para que el futuro gobernante de Egipto apreciara por primera vez las carentes habilidades intelectuales que poseía su sirviente, que eran típicos en cualquier esclavo. Heba es un niño muy inteligente, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero no había recibido una educación por lo que el niño era incapaz de leer y escribir los jeroglíficos sagrados. Atemu creyó conveniente enseñar a su siervo la escritura y la lectura pensando que de esa manera conseguiría hacer nacer en el niño un sentimiento de agradecimiento y de esa manera se abriera a él por lo que encargó esta tarea a Mahad pero debido a que el joven ya tenía muchas responsabilidades de las que ocuparse como futuro sacerdote que era decidió que Mana sería indicada para desempeñar esa tarea.

Mana era casi una mujer, en realidad era todavía una muchacha de doce años pero poco le faltaría para llegar a la edad adulta, tal vez en solo un año o dos ya sería una mujer. Las niñas egipcias llegaban a la posición de mujeres adultas más temprano que los varones de su edad, se esperaba que las niñas tuvieran las habilidades de las adultas para cuando tuvieran nueve o diez años que es cuando entraban en la pubertad y se producía la primera menstruación. Debido a la alta mortalidad, las creencias y la cultura de los egipcios, las niñas que ya han entrado en la pubertad son casadas poco después con algún miembro de la familia o con un hombre de otra familia aliada. La supervivencia de la familia y de las tradiciones implicaba la importancia de los hijos que esa ahora mujer pudiera traer al mundo. Varias amigas de Mana ya se habían casado y alguna ya estaba esperando a su primer hijo. Si, Mana era casi una mujer y como tal se debía preparar para las futuras responsabilidades que en breve debería asumir. Siendo Heba todavía apenas un niño, le servía a Mana de práctica para cuando ella tuviera sus propios hijos. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que le quedaba poco para convertirse en mujer y que pronto la Corte del faraón le escogería un marido que estuviera en su misma posición. Pocas veces Mana se prestaba a escuchar o hablar del tema, aunque sabía que era un destino inminente, sin embargo ella deseaba poder hacerlo bien. En su todavía mente inocente, albergaba la esperanza de que el hombre al que escogieran para ella, fuera alguien que conociera. Atemu estaba descartado, puesto que no estaban emparentados, el faraón y sus hijos solo podían casarse con personas nacidas dentro de la realeza preferentemente con hermanos o hermanastros nacidos de concubinas. Sin embargo, Mahad era alguien que si podía estar al alcance, ella era aprendiz de hechicera, en cuanto acabase su formación podría estar perfectamente cualificada para ser la esposa de uno de los sacerdotes del faraón. Mana apreciaba mucho a Mahad, se conocían de toda la vida y habían crecido juntos, él era responsable, respetuoso, amable y dulce, pensaba que no podía haber mejor hombre para ella. Pero Mana no era ninguna ilusa, sabía que había otros sacerdotes dentro de la Corte que podían desposarla, sin ir más lejos, estaba Seth, el primo de Atemu, por lo que siempre se esforzaba en sus tareas, sobretodo delante de Mahad para que la tomase en cuenta. Mana solo albergaba un deseo: que cuando por fin se convirtiera en mujer, quería ser entregada a Mahad como esposa.

Mahad, completamente ajeno a los deseos de la muchacha, pensaba que Mana ya era lo bastante mayor como para trasmitir sus conocimientos a los niños más pequeños, tal vez no entraba dentro de sus planes que esos conocimientos fueran trasmitidos a un esclavo pero eran los deseos del príncipe, además no creía que por enseñarle a leer y a escribir fuera a surgir ningún inconveniente.

A pesar de todo, Mahad estaba en total desacuerdo con enseñarle a leer y a escribir a un esclavo, no creía que un simple siervo debiera de saber esas cosas, Ra no lo aprobaría, al fin y al cabo un esclavo era solamente un ser que estaba obligado a servir a su dueño de por vida, era un simple objeto que podía ser comprado y vendido en cualquier circunstancia y ser castigado de cualquier manera sin tener derecho a quejarse. Darle los conocimientos que Ra había otorgado a sus hijos no era algo normal, estaba fuera de todas las costumbres. Pero Mahad no podía hacer nada, Atemu parecía estar muy encariñado con su esclavo, no solo por las ropas y la buena comida que le daba, sino porque se había arriesgado a romper las reglas que limitaban la relación entre amo y siervo. Por ejemplo Atemu no mostraba ningún pudor en tocar y ser tocado por Heba incluso lo había visto tomándolo en brazos cuando se encontraban a solas, Mahad podía ver perfectamente que el niño siempre intentaba evitar el contacto físico con su amo, tal y como debía ser, y que era el propio Atemu quien iba en su busca. Era sumamente extraño que Atemu demostrara tan libremente sus sentimientos sobre todo a un niño menor que él que encima era esclavo. Y es que no tenía problemas en mostrarse abiertamente afectuoso con Heba, ni siquiera con Mana, que era prácticamente su hermanita mimada se mostraba así.

Al joven futuro sacerdote le preocupaba bastante esa fijación que tenía el príncipe con su siervo. Atemu nunca antes se le había ocurrido pensar ni siquiera en permitir a un esclavo mirarlo a los ojos, para los descendientes de Ra, eso es una falta hacía la divinidad con la que habían nacido. El hijo de un dios no puede dejarse mancillar por las manos sucias de un mortal que encima no era considerado más que un objeto. Así educaron a Atemu, como el futuro sol de Egipto que iba a ser cuando su padre se fuera al mundo de los espíritus. Pero desde que apareció ese esclavo que era inexplicablemente parecido al príncipe, Atemu hacia todo tipo de intentos para pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Incluso le había otorgado un nombre, algo que jamás se hacía. Heba había perdido su derecho a tener una identidad desde que fue capturado y llevado a palacio.

A pesar de que su lentitud para aprender ponía a prueba la paciencia de la revoltosa Mana, Heba había demostrado ser un alumno aplicado. Nunca se quejaba por muchos ejercicios que le ponían ni por muchas horas que pasaba en la habitación de la muchacha egipcia. Durante el año que llevaba siendo el esclavo personal del futuro faraón, Heba había visto muchas cosas y había escuchado conversaciones que de otra manera jamás habría visto y se mostraba fascinado con todo lo que veía y aprendía, lo que lo convertía en un alumno aplicado y con bastante capacidad. Heba tenía las mismas horas de estudio que Atemu, dado que durante estas horas el príncipe no solía reclamar a ningún siervo sin embargo Heba, cumpliendo con su función, siempre detenía sus estudios durante un rato y se encargaba de llevarle la comida a su amo. El cual siempre aprovechaba para hacerle pasar la vergonzosa situación al niño de piel blanca de comer con él sentado sobre sus rodillas.

Pero ahora mismo, que Mana estaba preguntándole sobre una complicada frase que habían estado estudiando desde hace días cuando de pronto el niño simplemente se quedó rígido e incapaz de hablar. La joven aprendiz de hechicera no entendía que era lo que le pasaba al pequeño sin embargo Mahad, que se encontraba cerca de allí con tres rollos de pergamino bajo el brazo miraba con cara de resignación la escena.

No le extrañaba para nada que el niño estuviera atemorizado.

Heba estaba sentado entre las piernas cruzadas de Atemu, el cual había concluido sus estudios ese día y había ido a ver qué tal le iba a su esclavo. El pequeño había perdido el hilo de la concentración cuando se vio alzado al aire y puesto de repente entre las piernas de su amo. No, no había superado el pánico que le infundía el príncipe y no podía evitar quedarse rígido cada vez que lo tocaba.

-Príncipe, me parece que Heba ya no puede concentrarse-comentó Mahad colocando los pergaminos en una estantería.

-¿Mmmm?-murmuró el príncipe jugueteando con un mechón de cabello del niño.-¿Es eso cierto, Heba?

El niño sufrió un escalofrío al escuchar que se dirigían a él por lo que asintió débilmente con la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

-Entonces podemos dar por concluida las clases-sonrió Atemu volviendo a tomar al pequeño en brazos para llevárselo a jugar, pero por un segundo se fue hacia delante ante el peso de Heba pero logró estabilizarse a tiempo-Vaya, como pesas.

-No debería extrañarte, Atemu-sonrió Mana recogiendo el material que habían empleado ella y el esclavo para estudiar-Heba ya tiene siete años, ya no es tan pequeño para que se le pueda tomar en brazos como antes.

Atemu miró detenidamente al pequeño, esta vez con ojo crítico. Era cierto, Heba había crecido bastante en el último año, seguía siendo bastante pequeño de tamaño pero le llegaba casi a la altura de su cintura, por lo que ya era muy complicado llevarlo en brazos como había estado haciendo desde hace un año, tal vez Mahad aun podría hacerlo pero desde luego él ya no. Fue entonces cuando Atemu se dio cuenta de que Heba se estaba haciendo mayor, le conoció siendo solo un año más mayor que él y le costaba reconocer que poco a poco estaba dejando de ser un niño. Se preguntaba si esa inocencia que tanto le gustaba ver en Heba iba a ir desapareciendo conforme se fuera haciendo mayor. Pero a lo mejor se estaba precipitando en pensar así, Heba solo tiene siete años y lo único que ha cambiado ha sido su estatura, sigue teniendo las facciones tan infantiles como las de hace un año y no había la menor señal en él de que fuera a ser un hombre dentro de poco, su cuerpo estaba lejos de ser el de un adulto. Eso aliviaba al futuro monarca.

Puede que el propio Atemu todavía fuera un niño, pero tampoco le quedaba mucho para ser considerado un hombre. Atemu ya había participado en varias expediciones de caza y había logrado matar a varios animales, como también había sido llevado a reuniones militares y participado en ceremonias sagradas, así como haberse purificado. Seguramente en poco más de un año sería considerado como un hombre, con tan solo trece años.

-Bueno, Heba, creo que ahora ya podemos ir a jugar y después nos daremos un baño-indicó Atemu con una sonrisa.

-Príncipe ¿no crees que ya eres muy mayor para ponerte a jugar como un niño pequeño?-preguntó Mahad lo más prudente y respetuosamente que pudo.-Y además…con Heba…

-Mahad-advirtió Atemu con un tono de voz ligeramente amenazador. Mahad se abstuvo a seguir con su frase, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al tricolor que se refirieran a Heba como "esclavo".

-Pero en parte, Mahad tiene algo de razón, Atemu-dijo Mana colocándose al lado del mayor-Es decir, tu ya eres casi un adulto, no creo que este bien que te pongas a jugar con un niño pequeño como Heba.

Atemu se relajó por completo con la intervención de Mana. Ella nunca había vuelto a hacer mención alguna sobre la condición social de Heba desde que le pegó ese gritó aquel día. Ella hacía referencia a la diferencia de edad entre ellos y no al estatus o la condición social.

-Puede ser, pero solo soy así con él y solo cuando estamos a solas. Creo que mientras nadie lo sepa, no tiene porque ocurrir nada.-sonrió Atemu estrechando al niño contra su cuerpo, a lo que el tricolor menor respondió con un silencioso escalofrío.

-Pero Atemu, si incluso le haces dormir contigo en tu habitación, eso llama mucho la atención.-insistió Mana preocupada.

-No pasa nada. Mi esclavo personal debe estar donde yo esté por si deseo algo, no es muy raro que quiera tenerlo cerca ¿Verdad, Heba?-preguntó el príncipe con una sonrisa. El niño solo respondió con un cabeceo a modo de afirmación.

-Ya, pero de todas formas no creas que ahora estas libre, Atemu-sonrió Mahad a modo de hacerse el sabio-No me he olvidado que aun te queda el entrenamiento de esgrima.

Atemu lo miró con cara de alarma y Heba como su salvador

-Mahad…¿no podríamos…? No sé…¿dejarlo por hoy?-preguntó el heredero con algunas gotitas de sudor sobre su cara mientras que Heba solo rezaba internamente a Kami-sama que el futuro sacerdote diera una respuesta negativa al ruego de su amo.

-De eso nada, un príncipe jamás elude sus responsabilidades ¿no es así, Atemu?-preguntó Mahad con algo de malicia imitando una de las frases que el propio Atemu solía decir cuando era más pequeño.

-Eeeems, yo…-murmuraba el príncipe no sabiendo cómo responder a eso. Maldita sea su arrogancia y su bocaza. Al fin bajo la mirada derrotado y haciendo un pequeño gesto de disgusto antes de dejar a Heba de nuevo en el suelo.-Está bien.

-Celebro que entres en razón, Atemu-sonrió Mahad orgulloso de su victoria psicológica con el futuro faraón antes de realizar una proposición-Hoy vas a aprender las técnicas de espada montado a caballo. Será un entrenamiento duro ¿Por qué no mandas a Heba que vaya a comprar tu fruta favorita? Creo que lo agradecerás cuando termines.

-Parece buena idea-sonrió Atemu yendo hacia una estantería y sacando de allí un objeto alargado que producía un sonido metálico. Entonces Atemu regresó hacia donde estaba Heba y le colocó en los tobillos un par de grilletes que se mantenían unidos por una cadena que estaba entre ellos, manteniendo al tricolor menor encadenado.

Eso no pillaba de sorpresa a nadie, cada vez que Heba salía solo a la calle estaba obligado a llevar grilletes en los pies para evitar cualquier intento de escape. A pesar de que otros pensaban que el príncipe le daba privilegios, como una mejor alimentación, protegido del frío de la noche o que nunca fuera azotado, la posición de Heba seguía siendo la misma que la de cualquier otro esclavo que estuviera viviendo en los cuartos subterráneos y por tanto era tratado igual que los demás. Seguía privado de toda libertad que tuviera una persona normal. Siempre que se iba solo alguna parte tenía que llevar grilletes, la cadena era lo bastante larga para permitirle caminar sin problemas pero era muy corta para que pudiera correr. Si intentase huir, solo conseguiría tropezar, ser capturado de nuevo y le sería impuesto un castigo muy severo. Ni siquiera pudiendo despistar a los guardias podría salvarse, Heba tenía a la altura del omoplato un tatuaje de diseño único en todo Egipto que identificaba quien era su propietario, se lo hicieron cuando lo convirtieron en esclavo y se trataba de una pirámide bocabajo con el ojo de Horus, haciendo referencia al Puzle Milenario que llevaba el faraón siempre alrededor de su cuello. Todos los esclavos de todas las ciudades de Egipto tenían un tatuaje en alguna parte del cuerpo que servía para identificar a su dueño en caso de robo o escape y así ser devuelto. Sobra decir que en caso de escape el esclavo sería castigado sufriendo torturas entre latigazos y baños de aceite hirviendo. En caso de haber sido robados o liberados sin el consentimiento del propietario, la persona en cuestión sería considerado un ladrón por hurto del patrimonio del dueño.

De todas maneras, Heba no tenía intención todavía de irse a ningún lado. No sin su familia. Y ahora menos que nunca. Puede que Atemu no se hubiera percatado pero Heba comenzaba a despertarle la picardía que poseían todas las personas que luchaban por sobrevivir en un mundo donde eran considerados escorias y condenados a la voluntad de otros. Comenzaba a jugar con pequeñas cosas para salirse con la suya. Si algo había aprendido Heba en su año de estar trabajando para el príncipe es que éste tenía una inexplicable fijación por su apariencia inocente y desde luego sacaba partido de esto. Solo tenía que hacerse el tímido para que el tricolor mayor bajara la guardia con él y pasara por alto pequeñas infracciones que cometía, tales como poner más ración a su comida, llevar vendajes y alguna planta medicinal a sus padres y hermanos o tomar piezas de ropa de mas. Heba se aprovechaba bien de su apariencia débil e inocente para engatusar al príncipe a su manera, pero nunca se sobrepasaba de los límites que él mismo se imponía. No quería tentar demasiado a la suerte y que al final todo se arruinará, estaba convencido que en un futuro su apariencia iba a terminar de dejar de serle útil cuando se hiciera mayor al desaparecer sus facciones infantiles que tanto lo ayudaban a dar esa imagen de niño inocente. De adulto no podría causar ese mismo efecto y tenía que intentar que el príncipe se fiará lo suficientemente de él para poder poner en práctica sus planes de escape que todavía desarrollaba dentro de su cabeza varias veces hasta que no cupiera ningún error.

-Heba, ve al bazar y tráeme una bolsa de higos. Recuerdas donde los venden ¿no? Esta justo al lado de la tienda de textiles.-le explicó el moreno tendiéndole una bolsa cuyo interior contenía dinero.

-Heba recuerda…-murmuró el niño con un gesto mientras tomaba la bolsa con sus pequeñas manos y bajaba la cabeza sumisamente. Puede que hubiera aceptado aquel trato de mirar a los ojos que hizo con el príncipe hace ya un año, pero tenía que guardar las formas cuando hubiera más gente delante, aunque se tratase de Mahad y Mana.

-Bien. Intenta no tardar demasiado, después de mi entrenamiento querría jugar contigo-sonrió Atemu recibiendo solo un asentimiento de Heba.

El niño salió de la estancia dejando atrás al príncipe y a sus amigos poniéndose rumbo hacia el bazar dejando que el ruido metalizado que producían sus grilletes resonara a cada paso que daba evidenciando su presencia. Los sacerdotes y familias acomodadas que vivían en palacio, lo ignoraban cuando se cruzaban con él como si el sonido de las cadenas no fuera lo bastante ruidoso. Y para ellos, parecía que Heba tampoco les prestaba mucha atención, debido a que iba todo el tiempo con la cabeza agachada, tal y como debe hacer todo esclavo cuando había una persona de superior estatus cerca, pero eso estaba lejos de ser cierto. Heba llevaba tanto tiempo tratando a todas las personas con ese porte sumiso que se había acostumbrado a observarlo todo con una discreción propia de un cazador, siempre alerta y atento a todo dando la apariencia de retraído y tímido. Su físico era demasiado llamativo en comparación a los egipcios, le era imposible no llamar la atención allá donde fuera, ya sea en la realeza o con la gente de a pie sin embargo la ventaja de ser el esclavo personal del futuro faraón es que nadie podía decirle nada respecto a su presencia a no ser que su dueño le ordene abandonar el lugar, logrando de ese modo ver cosas y escuchar conversaciones que ningún otro esclavo podría hacer además de poder recorrer todo el palacio a sus anchas siempre y cuando estuviera trabajando. Gracias a esta pequeña habilidad, Heba se había hecho un plano mental de toda la estructura arquitectónica del palacio y sus alrededores, así como los momentos del día en que los guardias vigilaban las puertas, los pasillos y los muros exteriores y los cambios de turno. No solo eso, gracias a sus muchos trabajos, tales como servir bebida al príncipe cuando entrenaba al aire libre se había percatado de fisuras que habían en los muros que rodeaban el palacio donde era posible hacer un boquete y cavar túneles para salir de ahí y también las mejores rutas de huida de la ciudad. Tenía un esquema tan detallado en su cabeza que podría darle la oportunidad a él y a su familia de escapar de ese sitio pero Heba desde luego no se atrevía a hablar de ello con sus padres ni con sus hermanos ni mucho menos intentar ejecutarlo ¿La razón? Muy simple.

-¡Yugi!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos decir aquel antiguo nombre que atrajo la atención del tricolor al instante viendo a lo lejos como dos niños mayores que él, que también llevaban grilletes en los pies, lo saludaban a lo lejos.

-¡Malik-niichan! ¡Ryou-niichan!-exclamó el tricolor abandonando su habitual porte sumiso y andando hacia sus hermanos con paso ligero.-¿Qué tal…?

-Comprando. Nos lo ha ordenado el joven sacerdote Seth-indicó Malik señalando una alfombra de terciopelo de color cenizo.-¿Y tú?

-El príncipe tiene entrenamiento de esgrima y me ha ordenado venir a comprar higos-dijo Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en una faja especial que cruzaba el cuerpo de Ryou desde el hombro hasta la cadera y quedaba amarrada tras su espalda. Ryou mantenía una mano en la parte más baja de aquella prenda donde se podía ver un notable abultamiento.

Ryou, viendo que los ojos de su hermano menor comenzaban a emitir un brillo de emoción, sonrió encantado y se acercó a él apartando parte de la prenda dejando ver el rostro regordete de un pequeño bebé.

-Tousoku-pronunció Yugi lentamente el nombre del bebé con gran deleite mientras veía al infante dormir plácidamente sobre el pecho del peliblanco.

Tousoku era el miembro más joven de la familia compuesta por los esclavos japoneses y era hijo de Anzu, que fue dado a luz meses después de que Yugi comenzara a servir al príncipe. La joven castaña había quedado embarazada de forma inevitable después pasar varias noches "atendiendo las necesidades" de sus amos.

Después de que Anzu se convirtiera en mujer, con tan solo doce años, sus amos comenzaron los abusos físicos contra ella con bastante regularidad, la veían como una mujercita que por sus rasgos y su piel tan clara resultaba un atractivo peculiar. Fue una tremenda suerte que no hubiera concebido hasta ahora. Pero una vez que finalmente el destino decidió darle la espalda, una nueva vida comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. Anzu, al enterarse de su embarazo, entró en desesperación y se había planteado muy seriamente en hacer o tomar algo que le hiciera perderlo, no podía soportar la idea de tener un hijo que no tuviera más destino que el de ser un esclavo, pensaba que si le permitía venir al mundo, solo acabaría teniendo dolor y sufrimiento como ella, Jonouchi o sus hijos adoptivos. Pensó en Yugi. En su pequeño niño cuya verdadera madre había muerto y su vida se había convertido en un tormento. Hacer llegar un niño solo se convertiría en una carga. Pero lamentablemente, Anzu no poseía de los conocimientos ni los métodos necesarios para producir un aborto sin salir ella perjudicada, ya tenía tres hijos de lo que todavía tenía que ocuparse y no podía dejarlos sin madre. Por lo que no tuvo más opción que seguir adelante con el embarazo, esperando que en algún momento se produjera un aborto natural.

Jonouchi no creía que Anzu pensara seriamente en quitarle la vida al bebé que reposaba en su vientre. Era demasiado maternal como para atreverse a hacerlo. No había más que verla con los tres niños, ella era incapaz de asesinar a uno y menos aun si se trataba de uno propio pero de todas formas comprendía que estuviera asustada. De estar en otras circunstancias, Anzu estaría feliz por su embarazo a pesar de la precaria forma en que lo concibió, pero ninguna madre estaría contenta sabiendo el futuro que le esperaba a su hijo si naciera. Ninguna madre desea eso para sus hijos. Además de que en esos tiempos, para los esclavos y más ellos que todavía estaban criando a tres niños pequeños, tener otra boca que alimentar era más un problema que una bendición. Y tal vez era mejor para todos que lo perdiera. Jonouchi ya se había comprometido mentalmente a ayudar a Anzu con su bebé sin conseguía nacer, estimaba demasiado a su amiga como para dejarla sola con aquella carga, los niños jamás se lo perdonaría. Sin embargo, para bien o para mal, el embarazo de Anzu siguió su curso con total normalidad llegando a tener el vientre tan abultado que los varones de la familia llegaron a pensar que de verdad reventaría. Los niños siempre correteaban de aquí para allá, cuidando de su madre y gratamente emocionados de recibir a un nuevo hermano mientras su padre se hacía cargo de las tareas mas pesadas. Pero finalmente, cuando finalizó la primavera y a principio de su décimo quinto año de vida, Anzu comenzó a sentir los dolores del parto.

Las demás mujeres esclavas no perdieron tiempo cuando la joven comenzó a quejarse de dolor y en seguida la recostaron sobre su lugar de descanso intentando que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Pero Anzu estaba asustada, quería gritarle a Jonouchi que fuera a su lado a brindarle apoyo, no quería pasar por ese proceso sola pero las demás mujeres se opusieron. Aquello era un asunto exclusivamente femenino, los hombres no pintaba nada en un parto, y a pesar de que el rubio luchó por ir al lado de su mejor amiga, las mujeres y niñas mayores se lo impidieron mediante empujones y broncas.

El único que pudo permanecer cerca de su madre fue Malik, que al ser todavía un niño no veían inconvenientes en que se quedase con ella. Yugi se encontraba en esos momentos con el príncipe mientras que Ryou fue enviado a trabajar ese día en los campos que había a las afueras de la ciudad para recoger la cebada que se necesitaba para elaborar cerveza, la cual sería destinada a los banquetes reales o sería vendida en el bazar. Por lo que Malik fue el que se quedó junto a su madre viendo como pasaba ese proceso. Ningún secreto de la vida y de la muerte eran ocultado a los niños y menos aun siendo esclavos, que tenían que ver morir a mucha gente a lo largo de toda su vida.

Malik no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer dar a luz a un bebé pero resultaba muy chocante para él ver a su madre ser la que pasaba por esa fase. El niño, al igual que sus otros dos hermanos menores, era consciente que no nació de Anzu y que aquel era el primer niño nacido de ella por lo cual sabía el grave peligro que estaba corriendo al traer a ese bebé al mundo. Muchas madres primerizas no conseguían dar a luz convenientemente y el niño terminaba muriendo, pero también le pasaba factura a la madre que también podía morir por la pérdida de sangre o por algún desgarro interno. En aquel proceso, con los alaridos de dolor de la castaña, Malik fue consciente del terrible peligro que suponía para una mujer tener hijos sin que tuvieran la atención adecuada. En el mejor de los casos, Anzu podría no poder volver a tener un hijo propio jamás.

El parto de Anzu fue difícil. Las mujeres iban y venían constantemente para ir viendo su evolución. Las niñas mayores, preparando alimentos atendían a los varones adultos y a sus hermanos pequeños que todavía no podían caminar, los hombres se mantenían apartados de la escena por respeto a la joven, pero los gritos que proliferaba no era algo fácil de ignorar. Los hombres no podían mantener ninguna conversación entre ellos, solo podían callar y esperar. El propio Jonouchi se encontraba sentado hasta el límite que le habían marcado las mujeres de la posición de Anzu, intentaba ver cómo le iba pero no le dejaban, ni siquiera Malik había ido a decirle nada, el niño estaba demasiado preocupado por el dolor de su madre como para prestarle atención a la crisis nerviosa que le estaba atacando a su padre.

Hasta que finalmente, tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parte de Anzu, el cuerpo mojado de un diminuto bebé salió de ella entre tejidos sanguinolentos y chorros de sangre roja y espesa. El recién nacido fue recibido entre ropas grandes y viejas que las mujeres habían preparado previamente y una de ellas le golpeó los pies haciendo que tomara una bocanada de aire y lanzara un vagido que anunciaba la llegada a la vida del primer hijo de Anzu. La muchacha hizo un último esfuerzo para expulsar la placenta antes de recibir al niño casi inmediatamente mientras una niña de nueve años la ayudaba a incorporarse para acomodarlo sobre sí misma.

-Es varón-anunció la niña que sostenía a Anzu por detrás-Y parece que es saludable.

El llanto del bebé opacó los gritos anteriores de su madre, atrayendo la atención de los hombres, en especial de Jonouchi que arrasó con toda persona que estuviera delante para ir junto a su amiga y su retoño. El rubio respiró libre de toda angustia cuando vio que tanto la madre como el hijo habían sobrevivido a pesar del complicado alumbramiento.

Anzu estaba profundamente conmocionada mientras veía al diminuto ser que lloraba entre sus brazos sin poder creerse que esa cosita hubiera estando todos esos meses desarrollándose dentro de su seno. No sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse por el niño pero ya no había marcha atrás, el bebé había nacido y solo tocaba salir adelante. Las demás mujeres y sus hijas comenzaron una a una a desperdigarse para volver a sus quehaceres diarios como si nada hubiera ocurrido dejando a la madre y a su bebé con su compañero y su hijo mayor. La frialdad y la indiferencia por parte de los demás que eran demostrados en momentos como esos era tan habituales que a nadie le extraño, si el bebé había nacido y estaba vivo ya ninguna tenía nada que hacer ahí. Ningún nacimiento era celebrado ni siquiera por las propias madres, no había nada que celebrar, una vida nueva significaba otro individuo que pasará hambre, castigos, dolor y que supondría una carga para su madre. En caso de que el niño hubiera nacido muerto, Anzu tendría la penosa tarea de irle a rogar a los guardias que le permitieran enterrar al niño rezando por que accedieran sin embargo la mayoría de las veces los guardias solo meterían el cadáver en un saco y lo lanzarían a los cocodrilos o lo usarían de abono para los campos. Era un mundo demasiado cruel para alegrarse por la llegada de una nueva vida.

Malik, sorprendido por haber sido testigo de ese milagro de la vida, se acercó lentamente a su madre sintiendo mucha curiosidad de la nueva vida que tenía entre sus delgados brazos.

-¿Te gustaría verlo, Malik?-preguntó Anzu con una leve sonrisa.

-Si-asintió el pequeño arrodillándose junto ella, alzándose levemente para contemplar al pequeño que seguía gimoteando.

El bebé poseía rasgos que Malik no había visto nunca en un recién nacido. Tenía la piel tostada de los egipcios pero era de una tonalidad más pálida que la suya o que la de cualquier otro que estuviera en esa habitación, su redondeada cabecita estaba adornada con una pelusilla suave y morena. Pero sus ojos, todavía cerrados, desde luego, no eran normales, esa forma de ojos no pertenecía a los egipcios, eran más parecidos a los rasgos oculares que poseía Anzu pero menos marcados. El pequeño tenía una mezcla perfecta de los rasgos africanos y los rasgos asiáticos.

Malik se sintió abrumado de una nueva sensación al ver al bebé que cesó su llanto cuando Anzu se descubrió uno de sus pechos para darle de mamar. Malik tenía ocho años y no pudo evitar recordar en ese momento que su padre se hizo cargo de Ryou y de él justo a esa edad ¿Fueron ellos tan pequeños y tan frágiles como lo parecía ser aquel recién nacido? Algo dentro del niño nació prácticamente al momento de ver al bebé de Anzu. Quizá el mismo sentimiento que se despertó dentro de Jonouchi cuando decidió quedarse con Ryou.

Malik decidió ese día, sin importarle las consecuencias, proteger a ese niño, aunque él tuviera que sufrir los castigos.

-¿Qué nombre le darás?-preguntó Jonouchi. Los esclavos no tenían derecho a tener una identidad pero sí que tenían nombres, puede que no se les reconociera como tales pero los tenían.

-Tousoku-dijo Anzu mirando a Jonouchi haciendo que el rubio diera una sonrisa al entender del porque ese nombre.

-Algún día, Anzu, Kami-sama nos dará oportunidad-murmuró Jonouchi abrazando suavemente a su amiga mientras el bebé saciaba su hambre.

Y así, Tousoku vino al mundo siendo recibido por el calor de su familia. A diferencia de los llantos que proliferaba Yugi en sus pesadillas cuando era más pequeño, los demás esclavos se mostraban más permisivos con los gritos de Tousoku, normalmente el niño solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre y las otras veces solo necesitaba ser arrullado y sentir el calor de su madre para calmarse. En ese aspecto el niño no daba problemas y eso Anzu y Jonouchi lo agradecían. A pesar de que su instinto lo llevaba a reclamar más la atención de su madre que a cualquier otra persona, Tousoku era cuidado casi por igual por los otros miembros de su familia, salvo en el caso de alimentarlo ya que esa tarea era exclusiva de Anzu al ser la única que podía darle de mamar. Como la joven madre tuvo que volver a sus quehaceres al día siguiente de haber dado a luz, los hermanos mayores se hicieron cargo de trasportar al bebé cuando tenían que salir fuera en vez de trabajar dentro de palacio.

Y desde luego estaban haciéndolo bastante bien, Tousoku era un niño muy sano y acababa de cumplir su segundo mes de vida. Aquel pequeño bebé era la razón por la cual Yugi no podía permitirse el lujo de ejecutar su plan. Tousoku era demasiado pequeño y todavía muy débil para pasar por una experiencia como esa. Tal vez el bebé no pudiera recordar nada de lo que sucedería pero sus gritos agudos alertarían a los guardias y el plan tenía que llevarse a cabo con la mayor discreción y silencio posible. Y con un bebé no podían conseguir eso.

-Por favor, Ryou-niichan, déjame que lo cargue-pidió Yugi sin poder quitarle la vista al niño-No voy a poder tenerlo mucho tiempo y a saber cuándo poder volver a verle.

El pobre Yugi era el único que no tenía prácticamente ocasión de pasar tiempo con su hermano menor. Su atención tenía que centrarse en exclusiva al príncipe, durmiendo muchas noches en su habitación y esto le frustraba mucho. Yugi estaba muy feliz de ser hermano mayor pero a duras penas podía ver a Tousoku por culpa de los caprichos del príncipe que siempre reclamaba su presencia para todo tipo de cosas que, a su juicio carecían de sentido. Porque, vamos a ver ¿Quién en su sano juicio manda a nadie a recoger una roca de madrugada para pintarle garabatos y hacerle una cara?

-Vale-sonrió Ryou deshaciendo el nudo de la faja y pasando al pequeño que gimoteaba ligeramente despierto en los brazos del tricolor.

-Hola-sonreía Yugi mientras recibía a su hermanito y lo arrullaba-Hola, Tousoku-kun, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi. Estas precioso, hermanito-lo halagaba dándole un toque al bebé en la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.-Está más pesado, eso es una buena noticia. Se nota que está comiendo lo que debe.

-Hay veces en que otra mujer tiene que darle de mamar-suspiró Ryou apenado-Tousoku come cada cierto tiempo pero Kaa-chan no siempre está. Últimamente está muy ocupada y apenas la dejan regresar a las habitaciones.

-¿No se supone que las madres pueden llevar a sus hijos con ellas cuando son pequeños?-preguntó Yugi sin dejar de arrullar a su hermanito quien estaba acomodándose en su pecho.

-Y si se puede, pero le han ordenado no hacerlo. Dicen que Tousoku molesta demasiado a Kaa-chan y que mientras haya otras esclavas que puedan darle de mamar no es necesario que lo tenga con ella cuando esté trabajando.

-No…-murmuró el tricolor con un atisbo de oscuridad cerniendo sus ojos-Pero Tousoku necesita estar con Kaa-chan, es muy pequeño para estar alejado de ella tanto tiempo.

-No ponemos las reglas nosotros, Yugi-dijo Malik haciendo un pequeño puchero dando a ver que estaba disgustado con ese trato hacia el bebé.

-Bueno, bueno-intervino Ryou entre sus dos hermanos-Malik y yo ya hemos terminado las compras ¿te acompañamos a hacer las tuyas, Yugi? Hace mucho que no estamos los cuatro juntos.

-Me parece bien-sonrió Yugi recuperando su habitual alegría ante esa proposición.

Los hermanos caminaron juntos charlando entre ellos mientras ignoraban el ruido de las cadenas. Yugi mantenía firmemente a Tousoku contra su pecho cubriéndole bien con la tela para evitar que la arena que se levantaba con el viento le perturbara.

El bazar, como siempre, estaba abarrotado de gente, y aunque muchos ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de esos esclavos extraños la gran mayoría no podían evitar dirigir sus miradas hacia ellos. Ryou y Yugi ignoraban sus miradas y no detenían en ningún momento su charla, mientras que Malik permanecía al frente dirigiendo la caminata hacia el puesto de frutas del bazar con la alfombra roja que habían comprado antes atada sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué queréis?-habló el encargado del puesto mirándoles desde lo alto por el rabillo del ojo mientras reponía algunas frutas.

-Venimos de parte del príncipe-aclaró Yugi enseguida para evitar conflictos-Su Majestad desea una de las frutas de este puesto.

-¿Os envía el príncipe Atemu?-preguntó con voz grave aquel robusto hombre dejando ver su rostro lleno de cicatrices, con la oreja izquierda cortada y la falta de un ojo.

Los niños no se sintieron en absoluto intimidados por el aspecto tan grotesco que poseía aquel hombre. Mucha gente que se dedicaba a la mercancía viajaba por todo el país yendo a las ciudades-oasis para vender sus productos, no era extraño que durante sus viajes en las caravanas de caballos sufrieran asaltos de bandidos o accidentes graves causados por tormentas de arena o derrumbes de acantilados.

Malik se encargó de regatear con el hombre para obtener la fruta a buen precio. El mayor de los hermanos era bueno en ese tema debido a su don de gentes, había acompañado a sus padres al bazar muchas más veces que sus hermanos menores. Yugi casi siempre estaba junto al príncipe y salvo para unas pocas salidas, rara vez iba al bazar mientras que Ryou era enviado a hacer labores de campo y solo iba al bazar para repartir lo cosechado a los puestos correspondientes que se encontraban fijos sin intervenir en ningún momento en las ventas. Aunque lo cierto era que Ryou no necesitaba participar en la ventas del bazar para saber lo que era tener un buen precio. Malik era bueno regateando y era convincente pero Ryou era bueno escogiendo el mejor género a comprar debido a que era el que siempre le tocaba cuidar y recolectar. Por lo que silenciosamente y solo con la mirada le indicaba a Malik cuál era el mejor género a escoger para que el príncipe quedara satisfecho. Con esta coordinación entre ambos hermanos podían conseguir genero de muy buena calidad por un precio más bajo de su valor autentico y eso era una gran ventaja para ellos. Si el príncipe quedaba contento podría permitirle a su hermano quedarse a dormir con ellos.

Yugi solo se quedaba observando cómo su hermano lo ayudaba con la compra hasta que otra cosa le llamó la atención. Al lado del mostrador y escondida de tal manera que solo podía vérsele la cabeza,estaba una niña de su edad que lo miraba con curiosidad. La pequeña tenía la piel morena de los egipcios, un cabello castaño largo sujetado por dos trenzas que caían graciosamente por sus hombros, sus ojos eran grandes y de color claro, como gris lluvioso. En una de sus mejillas tenía dos cicatrices que se cruzaban entre ellas formando una gran equis, ella no portaba cadenas como él y el vestido ancho y de color rojo pardo que llevaba indicaba que no era una esclava. Debía ser pariente de uno de los comerciantes del bazar, seguramente sería la hija o la sobrina del vendedor del puesto de frutas.

Yugi le sonrió y la saludó discretamente con la mano. La niña, al sentir que se dirigía a ella, se escondió rápidamente tras la madera del mostrador pero después de unos segundos volvió a asomarse mirando de nuevo a Yugi expectante y curiosa. El tricolor observaba como sus hermanos y el vendedor estaban muy concentrados en regatear por lo que disimuladamente se alejó unos cuantos pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba escondida la niña fingiendo mirar algo que captaba su interés.

La pequeña morena se puso nerviosa al ver al extraño muchacho dirigirse hacia donde estaba pero cuando estaba tan solo a medio metro de ella se detuvo y se quedó mirando unos racimos de uva como si eso fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Pero ella sabía que la había visto, de vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo como si la invitara acercarse también. Sabía que era un esclavo, las cadenas lo evidenciaban y a ella la habían enseñado a no acercarse a los esclavos. Los esclavos tenían propietario y era de mala educación tocar las cosas de otra persona sin su permiso pero aquel esclavo le despertaba su curiosidad infantil. Era la primera vez en toda su corta vida que veía a un esclavo de piel lechosa y con un peinado tan extravagante como ese. El chico de pelo blanco también le había llamado mucho la atención pero fue el tricolor el que se había percatado de su presencia y le parecía que era de su edad por lo que decidió jugársela un poco.

La morena salió poco a poco de su escondite con una cesta llena de algarroba entre sus brazos y se acercó hacia donde estaba el tricolor. No hablaron, no se miraron. La niña comenzó a colocar la algarroba en el sitio que le correspondía sintiendo la presencia del tricolor tras ella mientras éste seguía mirando interesado el racimo de uvas. No había otra forma de socializar salvo en hacerse notar sus presencias. Ella era una señorita, y él era un esclavo, si los vieran hablando juntos ella sería ridiculizada y avergonzaría a su familia por tratar con "descaro" la propiedad ajena y él sería castigado con latigazos por dirigirse así con un ciudadano de a pie.

-¡Yugi!-llamó entonces Malik dirigiéndose a su hermano-¡He conseguido los higos a buen precio! ¡¿A que soy un genio?!

-Ey-protestó Ryou detrás de él cargando con la bolsa que contenía las frutas.

-Pero no lo habría podido lograr sin el buen ojo crítico de mi hermano pequeño-se carcajeó el moreno dándole palmaditas a Ryou sobre su cabeza.

-Deja de decirme así, ya no soy tan pequeño-hinchó sus mejillas el alvino.

-Ea, ea, aun así te quiero-canturreó melosamente Malik abrazando a Ryou.

-¡Malik! ¡No empieces como Tou-chan!-pataleaba el alvino enfurruñado de que su hermano lo tratara así mientras que Yugi solo los miraba con una gota tras la nuca y una risa de vergüenza ajena.

-Bueno, chicos, creo que ya va siendo hora de regresar-indicó Yugi enderezando a Tousoku sobre su pecho mientras se ponía a caminar.-¿Os parecería que atajáramos por los suburbios?

Los dos mayores apenas comenzaron a ponerse en marcha cuando se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la propuesta del menor. Ninguno de los dos tuvo oportunidad de reclamar o negarse cuando el menor salió a paso ligero hacia donde había dicho llevando consigo al bebé por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle.

Los suburbios eran la zona de mayor pobreza de la ciudad y donde vivía la peor calaña. La gente que vivía allí eran personas que por las dificultades a las que habían sido sometidos a lo largo de su vida se veían obligados a vivir en hambre, y sobrevivían al día a día simplemente robando comida o dinero a otros. Ahí se encontraba lo que se consideraba la escoria de Egipto; Ladrones, prostitutas, vagabundos y bandidos. En pocas palabras, ahí eran donde vivían las llamadas "ratas callejeras", esperpentos que la sociedad había dejado en el olvido y a las que no ofrecía menor ayuda, salvo la de permitirles vivir en zona indicada para que no molesten a los "ciudadanos normales". Pocas eran las personas que se atrevían a pasar por los suburbios, puede que la gente que vivían allí no contasen con grandes armas pero eran numerosos y si atacaban en grupo podían ser mortíferos. Sin embargo Yugi estaba de lo más tranquilo, y sus hermanos también.

-Bien, Yugi ¿a que ha venido lo de atajar por los suburbios?-preguntó Malik con los brazos tras la nuca.

-Shhh-chistó Ryou con las manos tras la espalda cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la tranquilidad impropia del lugar.-Si hablas muy alto, la asustarás.

-¿Asustarla? ¿A quién?-preguntó Malik confundido.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Ryou-niichan, sabía que te darías cuenta.-sonrió Yugi dándose la vuelta.

-Chicos…ando perdido ¿de qué estamos hablando?-ladeó Malik la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¡Puedes salir!-exclamó Yugi dirigiéndose a una de las esquinas-Ahora podemos hablar, aquí nadie nos verá.-esperó unos cuantos segundos pero no pasó nada por lo que insistió-Vamos, te prometo que aquí no hay nadie que pueda vernos ¿ves? Yo estoy gritando y nadie me dice nada.

Fue entonces cuando una cabecita morena se asomó se una de las esquinas dejando ver a la misma niña de antes.

-¿Y esa…?-preguntó Malik curioso ladeando de nuevo la cabeza.

-Estaba en el puesto de frutas antes-le dijo Ryou por lo bajo.-Parece que le ha llamado la atención nuestro hermanito.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Yugi acercándose a ella pero la niña solo miraba asustada a un lado y a otro.-No te preocupes, los suburbios dan miedo pero si estas con nosotros no te pasará nada-sonrió Yugi intentando trasmitirle confianza a la niña pero ella solo lo miró dudosa.-¡Mira, este niño tan guapo es mi hermano Tousoku!-presentó Yugi alegremente dejando ver la cara del bebé que dormía la mar de a gusto sobre su pecho.

-¿Tusuco?-preguntó confundida la niña extrañada por ese nombre tan raro.

-Tousoku.-repitió Yugi.

-¿Tooosoouko?-alargó ella el sonido intentando imitar el que producía el tricolor con tanta facilidad.

-Tou, no To….Tou-so-ku-separó Yugi en silabas pronunciando lentamente.

-Tou…so…ku-pronunció ella lentamente y con esfuerzo.

-Sí, sí, muy bien-felicitó Yugi sonriendo abiertamente.

-Palabra-nombre no conozco-se rió ella contagiando su sonrisa a los otros niños.

-Ellos también son mis hermanos-señaló Yugi-El moreno es Malik y el de pelo blanco es Ryou.

-¿Io?-preguntó ella de nuevo confundida al toparse con otro nombre que jamás había escuchado.

-¡Ry-ou!-exclamó Yugi alto para hacerse entender.

-Ryou…-pronunció ella para luego repetir el nombre en voz baja varias veces para aprendérselo.

-Yo soy Heba-se presentó Yugi con el nombre que le impusieron. Solo su familia seguía llamándole por su nombre real y solo para evitar conflictos con el futuro faraón prefería que siguiera así.

-¿Heba?-preguntó la niña confundida-Ellos no te han llamado así antes-señaló a los otros dos niños.

-Es una larga historia-evadió Yugi las explicaciones rápidamente.-¿Tu cómo te llamas?

La muchacha lo miró dudosa y antes de responder miró rápidamente a todas partes como si estuviera comprobando que de verdad no había nadie mirándolos.

-Soy Nadja-se presentó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-Es un bonito nombre-halagó Yugi-¿Querías hablar conmigo? Me ha parecido que me mirabas en el bazar.

Nadja se sonrojó creyendo que había sido una descarada, siempre intentaba pasar desapercibida y casi siempre lo conseguida pero ignoraba que Yugi era muy buen observador. Siendo esclavo no le quedaba otra que serlo, sino sería su perdición.

-Tú eres…diferente-señaló la morena tímidamente al tricolor antes de animarse a hacerle una petición-¿P-Puedo tocarte el pelo?

Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa petición, todo el mundo se extrañaba de ver su cabello mas nunca nadie le había pedido permiso para tocarlo. Se sintió halagado e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

-Adelante.

Nadja con lentitud pasó la mano por el cabello del tricolor notando la suavidad de sus hebras. Poco a poco fue agarrando más confianza y acarició con un poco mas de brío llegando incluso a hacerle cosquillas al de ojos amatistas.

-¿Ahora puedo tocárselo a él?-preguntó a Yugi señalando a Ryou.

Ryou cruzó una mirada con sus dos hermanos antes de sonreír y dirigirse hacia Nadja para imitar a Yugi e inclinar la cabeza hacia a ella. Cuando sintió las caricias de la morena sobre su cuero cabelludo se sintió derretir del gusto y es que ese era el punto débil del albino.

-Son muy suaves…-murmuró la muchacha admirada.

-¿Eres la hija o la sobrina del vendedor de antes?-preguntó Yugi enderezando a su hermanito.

-Soy su nieta-asintió ella mirando al tricolor.

-¿Su nieta?-preguntó Yugi sorprendido y es que aquel hombre no parecía ser muy mayor para tener una nieta. De hecho no parecía tener más de treinta años. Pero decidió no preguntar demasiado, no era asunto suyo.

-Oye, Nadja ¿esas cicatrices que tienes en la cara te las hizo un bandido?-preguntó Ryou entonces tocando suavemente la mejilla con las dos cicatrices cruzadas que adornaban la cara de la niña.

Nadja se ruborizó y enseguida tapó su mejilla con ambas manos en un vano intento de ocultarlo.

-No tienes que avergonzarte con nosotros-dijo Ryou muy tranquilo-Estamos más que acostumbrados a ver heridas y cicatrices, lo que se nos hace raro es ver a alguien que no las tenga.

-¿Te apetecería jugar con nosotros, Nadja?-preguntó de repente un entusiasmado Malik alzando la mano recibiendo un escalofrió por parte de la jovencita-No tienes que preocuparte, poca gente viene por los suburbios, ni siquiera la guardia real viene aquí, no pasara nada porque juegues con unos esclavos.

La morena se sorprendía al ver la forma en la que aquel muchacho se expresaba. Muchos esclavos se avergonzaban cuando se dirigían en esos términos a ellos aunque se lo tomasen con resignación. Verlos hablar tan abiertamente sobre su condición social no era algo que se pudiera ver todos los días.

-P-Pero este sitio es peligroso-dijo ella temblando mirando a su alrededor-Aquí vive mala gente.

-¿Quién dijo que son mala gente?-sonrió Ryou alzando los brazos hacia los lados.

Entonces Malik retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, se volteó al lado contrario donde estaban sus hermanos y la muchacha, aspiró una buena bocanada de aire y…

-¡HOLAAAAAA A TODOOOOOOOS! ¡SOOOOMOS NOSOTROOOOS!-saludó con voz en grito haciendo que Nadja se tapara los oídos y enseguida sintiera el pánico fluir por sus venas ¿estaba loco aquel chico? Los ladrones iban a oírle.

Y como si los hubieran convocado un gran número de chiquillos de entre cinco y once años aparecieron a mansalva. Unos aparecieron de repente por los tejados y otros por las esquinas saliendo de sus escondites como ratas. Nadja temblaba de pies a cabeza al ver a todos esos chiquillos los cuales no tenían cara de buenas personas y se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Malik! ¡Pedazo de rata mugrienta, ven aquí!-gritaba eufórico un chico de nueve años de físico idéntico a Malik que le dio un placaje y lo abrazo con tal fuerza que lo dejo sin aire.

-¡M-Marik…! ¡S-suelta! ¡N-No respiro!-se quejaba el morenito mientras ibas poniéndose azul.

-¡Ryou!-saludó otro moreno de la misma edad que el anterior con una enorme cicatriz en la cara, cabello blanco.

-Hola, Bakura-saludó Ryou con su mano recibiendo un amistoso coscorrón en su cabeza.

-Y tu, enano-dijo el llamado Bakura agarrando Yugi por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia él-Vamos a ver, dijiste que vendrías a visitarnos lo más pronto posible y resulta que tardáis casi una luna en regresar ¿Qué manera tan fea es esta de tratar a los amigos? ¿Eh? ¿Me lo quieres explicar?

-Bakura, no me aprietes, que tengo a Tousoku en brazos-se quejo el pequeño.

-¡¿Y cómo está el pequeño canalla?!-sonrió el moreno mirando al bebé que seguía dormido.-Tiene buen aspecto, espero que no salga tan flojo como sus hermanos.

-¡Ey!-protestaron los tres a la vez ganándose una risa general por parte de todos los presentes.

-¿Y ella quien es?-preguntó el llamado Marik señalando a Nadja quien se había puesto a cubierto tras Ryou.

-Una nueva amiga-indicó Yugi sonriente.

-No te preocupes-animó Ryou a una asustada Nadja.

-Son los niños de los suburbios…-tembló ella al ver que casi todos aquellos niños llevaban consigo algún tipo de arma, ya fueran cuchillos, dagas o puntas de flechas.

-Me llamo Bakura y soy el jefe del lugar-se presentó el moreno de cabellos blancos con orgullo.

-Espera ¿desde cuándo eres tu el jefe?-protestó Marik mirándolo mal.

-Desde que pateé tu trasero de aquel talego de prostitutas-se carcajeó el muchacho.

-Cierra el pico, Bakura-sonrió el otro tirándose encima de él y comenzando una amistosa pelea que era fácilmente confundida con una escena de violencia real.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?-preguntó Nadja confundida ante esa actitud.

-No te preocupes, los suburbios tienen muy mala fama pero por eso es el lugar más seguro para los esclavos-sonrió Ryou.

-Incluso la gente de los suburbios tiene más valor que la de un esclavo-resopló Malik viendo "luchar" a sus dos amigos.

Y era cierto. Puede que la gente que vivía en los suburbios eran considerados peor que la misma basura pero si había algo que estaba todavía más por debajo de ellos eran los propios esclavos. La gente de los suburbios podía pasar hambre, ser sucios, ser bandidos, ladrones y lo peor de la ciudad, pero gozaban de la libertad de no servir a nadie, eso era lo único que lo diferenciaban de la condición de esclavos. Sin embargo también eran personas con un riesgo muy alto de caer en la esclavitud, si el faraón les permitía una zona en la que vivir no era por gentileza ni por compasión sino porque de esa manera contaba con una zona donde podía abastecer las líneas militares y de esclavos. En otras palabras, los suburbios era una zona donde la gente aprendía a sobrevivir usando los trucos más sucios y con esas técnicas aprendidas el faraón podía ir cuando quisiera a reclutar soldados o esclavos cuando le fuera necesario.

Era por eso por lo que los niños esclavos se entendían tan bien con los niños que vivían en los suburbios. Aunque siempre suponía un riesgo ir a aquel lúgubre sitio, muchos de los niños que son ahora esclavos vivieron antes en los suburbios. Malik, Ryou y Yugi ya conocían ese sitio desde hace unos años, principalmente Malik que era el que más salía de palacio. Malik se peleó con Bakura en una ocasión cuando regresaba de hacer las compras, fue cuando lo conoció. La pelea fue bastante encarnizada, en los suburbios si luchas, te arriesgas a morir; o te dejas robar y te resignas a tu suerte de que decidan dejarte vivir o matarte o luchas y tienes la muerte asegurada. Pero Malik supo poner a Bakura contra las cuerdas, al tirarlo al suelo y enrollar las cadenas de sus pies al cuello de éste en un intento de asfixiarlo. Pero su plan fue trucado cuando cayó derrotado al ser golpeado por detrás por Marik.

Sin embargo, Malik no murió ese día. Bakura decidió no matarlo porque, según él, le había gustado como un chiquillo de apariencia tan débil había logrado hacerle frente y haberle metido en un apuro y eso le causó cierta admiración. Fue entonces cuando entablaron amistad uniendo a sus hermanos a ésta y al resto de los niños de los suburbios. Los niños mantenían sus amistades muy en secreto. Nadie de palacio sabía que los tres esclavos se relacionaban con los de los suburbios y los ladronzuelos desde luego tampoco decían nada. No era solo por amistad sino también por intereses. Algunos con intereses bastante oscuros.

-Bueno…¿tenéis prisa, chicos?-se animó a preguntar Marik apoyando todo su peso sobre Bakura para mantenerlo inmovilizado.

-Hemos acabado las compras. Y creo que deberíamos regresar cuanto antes a palacio-indicó Ryou divertido por la escena que estaban contemplando.

-¿Eeeeeh? No seáis así-protestó uno de los pequeños de los suburbios alzando el puño-Quedaos a jugar un rato con nosotros.

-Vamos, chicos, los pequeños os han echado de menos y a saber cuándo vas a dignaros a volver-intentó convencer Bakura bajo el peso de Marik.-Si quiere, vuestra amiga también está invitada.

-Bueno-sonrió Malik sonrojado ante la petición de los otros-¿Qué decís chicos?

-Bueno…el príncipe aun tardara en acabar su entrenamiento de esgrima…no creo que me eche de menos hasta entonces.-sonrió Yugi animado.

-Y el joven sacerdote Seth no nos dijo que nos diésemos prisa ¿verdad?-preguntó Ryou fingiendo demencia.

Malik sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Nadja?-preguntó Malik.

-Bueno…yo…-murmuró ella asustada.

-Vamos, serán juegos inofensivos de verdad-animó Yugi-Y no te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

-Heba…-murmuró ella con los ojos brillantes.-V-Vale, confiaré en ti.

-¡Estupendo!-exclamó Marik alzándose victorioso.-¡Por cierto mi nombre es Marik!

-¿También es hermano tuyo?-preguntó Nadja a Yugi señalando al mayor.

-No, él no ¿Por qué?-preguntó Yugi confundido.

-Es que se parecen. Tu hermano mayor y el chico. Si hasta se llaman casi igual-indicó la morena señalando a los dos oji-violetas respectivamente.

-¡¿Qué nos parecemos?!-exclamó Marik poniéndosele los pelos de punta cual gato bufando.-¡Yo soy mucho más guapo y fuerte que este flojo!

-¡Eso no me lo dices a la cara!-retó Malik con el ceño fruncido.

-¡FLOJO!-exclamó Marik con arrogancia y burla.

-¡Tú te lo has buscado!-advirtió Malik tirándose encima de su doble comenzado de nuevo otra divertida pelea donde se levantaba una nube de polvo y se veían a los dos rubios platinos pelando entre sí dejando ver sus cabezas, piernas y brazos.

-En fin…-suspiró Yugi como si eso fuera la cosa más normal del mundo-Si que se parecen mucho pero no son hermanos, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Nada de barbaridades-regañó entonces Ryou a Marik agachándose a la altura del mayor que estaba tirado boca-abajo en el suelo con Malik encima de él manteniéndole inmóvil por la nuca y un brazo -Ahora hay un bebé y una señorita presentes.

-Vale, vale ¿jugamos al círculo sorpresa?-propuso Marik levantándose de repente como si nada y tirando a Malik al suelo.

-¡Ay! ¡Avisa la próxima vez, animal!-protestó el otro siendo vilmente ignorado.

-Sí, ese estará bien, si, si-asintió Yugi estando de acuerdo.

-¡Pues vamos allá! ¡Todos sentados en circulo!-ordenó Bakura siendo el primero en sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Qué es el "circulo sorpresa"?-preguntó Nadja sentándose al lado de Yugi.

-Es un juego que consiste en que varios jugadores se sientan en el suelo formando un circulo-señaló el tricolor a los demás niños que se sentaban en el suelo formando la circunferencia.-Uno de los jugadores lleva consigo un objeto, da igual que tipo de objeto tenga, puede ser un trozo de ropa, un calzado, lo que sea. Los que están sentados cierran los ojos y cantan una canción, mientras los demás cantan el que se ha quedado de pie debe correr por el circulo y dejar el objeto que tenga detrás de otro de los jugadores. Su tiempo termina cuando los demás acaban de cantar. Entonces el que tenga el objeto detrás, debe recogerlo y perseguir al que se lo ha dejado, y el otro debe salvarse sentándose en el hueco que el otro ha dejado libre.

-Oh, parece divertido ¿Cuáles son las reglas?-preguntó Nadja interesada.

-Que solo se puede correr alrededor del círculo, se puede cambiar de sentido pero no alejarse del círculo. El objeto será utilizado hasta que acabe el juego pero en ningún caso puede quedárselo nadie que no sea su propietario. Si te sales del circulo pierdes y debes volver a empezar. Los que están cantando tienen prohibido mirar lo que hace el que lleva el objeto, es obligatorio tener los ojos siempre cerrados-explicó Ryou.

-Es un juego un poco extraño ¿os lo habéis inventado vosotros?-preguntó curiosa la niña.

-En realidad fue Marik quien nos lo enseñó. Dijo que un extranjero de ropas extrañas y nombre raro le había enseñado a jugar de esa manera.

-¿Un extranjero de ropas extrañas y nombre raro?-ladeó ella la cabeza.

-Quédate mirando solo la primera ronda, Nadja, así te será más fácil-intervinó Malik ansioso porque comenzara el juego.

-Pero ¿Quién se la lleva?-preguntó Nadja al ver a todos sentados.

-¡Yo mismo!-exclamó Yugi levantándose de un salto y pasando a Tousoku al regazo de Ryou.

-¿Qué objeto dejarás?-preguntó Malik.

-Esto-dijo enseñando un trozo de tela sucia y vieja.

-Muy bien, chicos, cerrando los ojos-ordenó Bakura y acto seguido todos obedecieron salvo Nadja quien se dedicó a mirar.

-A planta por detrás, tris tras, ni la ves ni la veras tris tras-cantaron todos los niños al unisonó mientras Yugi corría alrededor de ellos a toda prisa y dejaba el objeto tras Bakura para luego seguir corriendo por alrededor-Mirar para arriba que caen judías-cantaban alzando sus cabezas hacia el cielo pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados-Mirar para abajo que caen escarabajos-bajaron sus cabezas a sus rodillas-a dormir a dormir que los reyes están aquí.

Entonces todos se voltearon a sus espaldas y Bakura, al ver que tenía el trozo de telas tras él sonrió cual diablito y fue a perseguir al tricolor.

-¡NO ESCAPARAS! ¡NO ESCAPARAS!-reía como lunático el peliblanco mientras Yugi le hacía burlas y huía de él.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!-gritaban todos los chicos a la vez animando a Yugi quien se intentaba mover bien a pesar de las cadenas mientras golpeaban el suelo con las palmas de sus manos incluida Nadja que, contagiada por aquel ambiente risueño se unió al coro.

Yugi corrió dando varias vueltas al círculo pasando muchas veces de largo el lugar que debía ocupar para salvarse. Bakura sonreía divertido, el pequeño lo estaba provocando, era mayor que él y le gustaba jugar con fuego, así que apretó el paso intentando atraparlo. Pero Yugi viendo sus intenciones se detuvo en seco y Bakura, como el acelerado que era, le paso de largo y cuando intentó detenerse solo resbaló y cayó al suelo siendo producto de las risas de todos los presentes. Entonces Yugi decidió que era suficiente y rápidamente fue a sentarse en el lugar que antes ocupaba Bakura, saludando de paso a sus hermanos que se encontraban en el otro extremo del círculo.

-Heba te la ha vuelto a jugar, Bakura-se reía Marik acariciando la cabeza del tricolor.

-Cierra el pico-bufó el peliblanco.

-Perdona-intervino Nadja levantándose del sitio-¿Puedo quedármela yo?

-¿Quieres quedar?-preguntó sorprendido Bakura, no eran muchos los que querían llevársela en un juego-Por mí no hay problema pero luego no vayas llorando.

-Nadja se esforzará-sonreía la niña dando un pequeño salto y recibiendo el trozo de tela.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real, el príncipe continuaba con su clase de esgrima que le impartía su primo Seth. El sacerdote se había ofrecido a ayudar al príncipe en su formación militar, cada año la condición del faraón empeoraba cada vez más y tenían que reforzar la condición física de Atemu lo antes posible.

Sin embargo Atemu estaba bastante preocupado, llevaba media jornada de entrenamiento observando de reojo la puerta esperando que alguien pasara por ahí. Y es que Heba hacia bastante rato que había salido y no había noticias suyas.

-No te distraigas-advirtió Seth al mismo tiempo que derribaba al príncipe contra el suelo y lo apuntaba con su espada.-Si esto fuera una batalla real estarías muerto, joven príncipe, téngalo presente.

-Lo lamento, Seth.-suspiró Atemu incorporándose y revolviéndose sus desordenados cabellos.

-Bien, por hoy es suficiente. Le recomiendo que descanse, mañana tendrá una práctica intensiva para reforzar su defensa.

-Está bien. Agradezco tus enseñanzas, Seth-agradeció el príncipe haciendo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse a sus aposentos.

Tal como había temido, Heba no se encontraba dentro de su habitación preparándole el baño como todas las noches después de entrenar. Estaba ya francamente preocupado, es cierto que el bazar suele estar lleno de gente pero ¿tantas horas puede tardarse en comprar unos cuantos higos para el hijo del faraón? Pero y si…¿y si alguien había capturado a Heba? Atemu sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, no quería ponerse en lo peor. Heba podía ser muy llamativo pero no dejaba de ser un esclavo sin valor a ojos de los demás. No tenía sentido robar un esclavo que tenía un cuerpo pequeño y débil.

El príncipe salió al bacón de su cuarto mirando la extensa ciudad que gobernaría cuando tomase el trono pero ahora mismo su cabeza estaba más ocupada en su pequeño esclavo que en la bella ciudad que lo vio nacer y crecer, entonces cuando le dio por mirar hacia abajo al escuchar un pequeño y lejano sonido metalizado pudo ver, a varios niños corriendo hacia los muros del palacio. Dos de los niños destacaban enormemente por sus colores de cabello y de piel que contrastaban con la de los otros que los acompañaban.

-¡¿Heba?!-exclamó Atemu al reconocer el cabello tricolor de su siervo.-Espera, esos…¿no son los críos de los suburbios?

Atemu apretó fuertemente los dientes al ver a su esclavo mezclarse con esa gente. Ya conocía a varios de esos niños que vivían en los suburbios. Uno de ellos, el que se parecía al hermano peliblanco de Heba, había degollado a varios de sus soldados cuando fue a robar unas monedas de oro ¿Por qué su esclavo estaba con él?

Sobra decir el tiempo que estuvieron jugando todos los niños. Era el único momento en que el mundo se detenía, en que nadie era esclavo, huérfano o vagabundo, todos eran iguales y todos eran amigos, los adultos estaban fuera de ese círculo y todos los niños eran uno solo, sin ningún problema que les afectase. Sin embargo hubo una clara señal que les devolvió a todos al mundo real y ese fue el llanto del pequeño Tousoku que reclamaba la leche de su madre.

-¡Tousoku está llorando!-avisó uno de los niños de los suburbios que tenía en brazos al bebé.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Malik alzando su mirada al cielo viendo que estaba ya oscuro.-¡Es tardísimo!

-¡El príncipe me va a matar!-exclamó Yugi tirándose de los pelos, a esas alturas el príncipe debía de haber acabado su práctica hacia un buen rato.

-¡Mi abuelo estará furioso conmigo!-gimió Nadja al ver lo tarde que era.

-Vamos, vamos-exclamó Bakura tomando de la mano a Malik-Nosotros os acompañaremos a palacio y vosotros-dijo señalando al pequeño grupo que estaba Marik.-Acompañad a Nadja hasta su casa.

-¡Sí!-asintieron.

Y así comenzó una terrible carrera por llegar al palacio antes del toque de queda. Yugi era el que más problemas tendría si llegaba tan tarde. El príncipe se enfadaría mucho con él.

-Heba-exclamó Bakura una vez en los muros de palacio donde había un pequeño boquete que daba al interior y que estaba oculto tras un arbusto.-Lo siento mucho.

-Tranquilo, Bakura, ya nos las apañaremos-indicó Yugi entrando.-Nos veremos pronto.

-Eso espero…-murmuró el joven mirando hacia los suburbios, teniendo el presentimiento que en poco tiempo algo terrible iba a suceder.

-¡BUAAAAH! ¡BUAAAAH!-lloraba Tousoku revolviéndose entre la faja y el cuerpo que lo protegía.

-Ya, ya, hermanito, ya casi estamos-decía Malik abrazando a Tousoku sin dejar de correr.

-Así es imposible pasar desapercibidos-gimió Ryou esperándose el peor de los castigos.

-Vamos, vamos, casi llegamos.-decía Yugi y entonces los tres hermanos tomaron caminos distintos mientras se separaban. El tricolor siguió su camino hacia delante mientras que los dos mayores doblaron una esquina yendo hacia los aposentos de Seth intentando inventar alguna excusa creíble por su retraso sin tener que mencionar los suburbios.

Finalmente Yugi consiguió llegar hasta la puerta que llevaba a los aposentos del faraón. Respiró agitadamente varias veces intentando controlar su respiración entrecortada antes de entrar sigilosamente y ver en su interior como su amo abrió totalmente la puerta y lo alzó tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¿Dónde estabas?-exigió saber Atemu una vez cerró la puerta.

-T-Tuve problemas en el bazar, príncipe-gimió asustado el tricolor.

-¡Te he estado esperando toda la tarde!-gritó el príncipe haciendo que el muchacho se encogiera en el sitio-¿Me vas a decir que has estado tanto tiempo fuera solo por comprar unos higos?

-L-Lo siento, de verdad, me he retrasado demasiado, lo sé, no volverá a pasar.-se disculpaba el pequeño temblando ante la mirada furiosa que le dedicaba su amo.

-¡¿Y tienes la cara de mentirme?!

-¿Mentirle?

-¡Te he visto, Heba! ¡Te he visto junto a esa escoria de los suburbios!-bramó Atemu.

Heba se sintió morir cuando el príncipe le echo en cara aquello ¿le había visto? Pero ¿en qué momento? El príncipe nunca salía del palacio solo y menos a esas horas ¿Cómo sabía que había estado en contacto con los de los suburbios? No podía negarlo pero tampoco podía admitirlo. Si lo negaba el príncipe sabría que le estaba mintiendo y en consecuencia podría hacerle algo a su familia, si por el contrario lo admitía, el príncipe la tomaría con sus amigos de los suburbios ¿con que cara le miraría a Bakura o a Marik si los delataba? Ni siquiera podría mirar a sus hermanos a la cara si hablaba, eran amigos, no podía fallarles de esta manera. El pequeño no tuvo más opción que adoptar la posición más rebelde que un esclavo pudiese adoptar en momentos como esos; abstenerse a hablar.

-Heba, no me provoques…-amenazó Atemu con voz seria pero Heba mantuvo la cabeza agachada sin pronunciar palabra alguna.-No me obligues a imponerte un castigo, Heba. No quiero tener que hacerte daño.

Entonces una pequeña pero arriesgada idea cruzó la mente de Heba, y viendo que ese era su única salida sus labios dejaron salir las palabras antes de que su mente se asegurara de todo de su decisión.

-Le reto-pronunció entonces Heba haciendo que Atemu lo mirase sin entender.

-¿Cómo?

-Hace un año me dijo que podía retarle a cualquier juego en cualquier momento y las veces que yo quisiera.-le recordó el muchacho alzando su mirada hacia el de ojos escarlatas.-Pues bien, le reto a un juego.

Atemu se quedó azorado por un momento pero entonces esbozó una sonrisa competitiva.

-Has tardado un año en hacerlo, pequeño-comentó cruzándose de brazos.-Supongo que si yo gano me dirás lo que quiero saber.

-Solo a una pregunta-dijo tajante el niño sin intención de ceder.-Si ganas solo responderé a una pregunta. Un juego, una victoria, una respuesta a una pregunta. No más que eso.

-¿Desde cuándo pones tu las reglas, muchacho?-preguntó Atemu observando por primera vez que la inocencia que de normal adornaba el semblante de su esclavo había desaparecido para dejar ver un semblante lleno de determinación y con un atisbo de oscuridad hundido en ellos. Era la primera vez que veía a Heba de esa manera ¿Qué era aquello?

-Dijiste que podía emplear cualquier juego, y este es un juego mío y por lo tanto con mis reglas. O lo toma o lo deja.-sentenció el tricolor menor.

-Muy bien muchacho ¿Cuál es el juego?-aceptó Atemu.

-¡El circulo sorpresa!-exclamó Heba con una sombra brillándole en los ojos.

Y así se inició el principio de una larga cadena de juegos que desencadenarían una sucesión de tragedias y dolor que sembrarían el pánico en todo Egipto, no, incluso más allá de Egipto.

Era el principio del _**Juego de las Sombras.**_

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Bien, por petición de uno de mis lectores (coffcoffosoqduermecoffcoff) y una buena bocanada de voluntad propia he vuelto a subir un nuevo cap a este fic que lo tengo medio olvidado. No voy a dar excusa se porque la tardanza, así de simple, no sabía cómo continuarlo y me he tenido que ver varios capítulos de la saga Zero de Yugioh para que me volviera la maldita inspiración aarg que rabia me daba.

Bueno, supongo que hay algunas cosas que os han tomado de sorpresa, quizá principalmente el nuevo bebé de Anzu. Para los que sientan curiosidad; Tousoku significa "Lado Este" haciendo una clara referencia a la zona de kanto en Japón, donde nació Anzu.

Y para los que no lo sepan, "Heba" significa "regalo".

Bueno, para los que no les gusten los OC, ya les digo, Nadja va a aparecer en la historia pero como personaje secundario, casi de relleno, ella va a ser uno de los detonantes de lo que se desencadenará después sin hacer nada de nada. No os decepcionara de verdad.

Ah, quiero aclarar unos cuantos puntos. Sé que en los juegos de Yugioh los nombres en egipcio de Anzu y Jonouchi son Teana y Jono respectivamente, pero eso son traducidos a los nombres europeos que les pusieron (Tea y Joey), busque como se llamarían en egipcio por los japoneses pero resulta que se llaman igual que originalmente.

Otro punto a dejar en claro es que mi fic hay bastante alteración cronológica, es decir anacronismo. Por ejemplo, en la época del Antiguo Egipto, Japón se encontraba en una época anterior a los conocidos periodos Sengoku, Edo y Heian, por lo que no existía las ciudades de Nara y Saitama donde menciona Jonochi y Anzu, pero dado que se desconoce cuál eran los nombre de antaño se los he añadido. Tampoco había "señores feudales" sino líderes de pequeños poblados por lo que otro anacronismo es que el abuelo de Yugi fuera un "militar" cuando ni siquiera existía ese concepto. Se descubrió la cerámica y las casas estaban hechas con plantas excavadas con profundidad, este periodo antiguo se conoce como el periodo Joumon. Siento mucho añadir tantos anacronismos pero entonces me sería imposible unir el Japón antiguo con Egipto, demasiadas diferencias que hacen imposible una unificación a no ser que se haga un poco de trampas pero no os preocupéis, esto se resolverá al final del fic.

Ah, antes de terminar, el extranjero de ropas extrañas que mencionan antes los niños tiene una gran importancia en la historia y seguramente la gran mayoría de vosotros le conoceréis.

Ahora voy a responder a los review:

**Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** Intenta entender que no se aprecie ni se valore la vida de un niño siendo un esclavo. Son tiempos difíciles y cada uno se busca la vida para sobrevivir a su manera. Yugi es muy listo y le verás desarrollar cada vez mas inteligencia que no corresponde a un niño de su edad. Pero dado en las condiciones en las que vive no tiene más remedio que serlo. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**NIKONIKO-CHAN: **Atemu no es un niño mimado. Bueno un poco sí, pero dado su posición para él todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor es lo más normal del mundo, como cuando tu pides un vaso de agua y te lo dan ¿Un Yugi Dark? Mmmm quien sabe…muajajajja.

**Azula Rivaille: **Pues espera, que como niño aun tiene cosas que mostrar XDDD.

**Ravelt Knightwalker: **Siento la tardanza, la inspiración es una musa caprichosa que viene cuando le da la gana ^^U.

**TheSaku: **Como dije antes, para Atemu todo lo que hace entra dentro de lo que él considera normal. Lo que es suyo es suyo, y nadie tiene porque tocarlo.

**Guest: **Y aquí lo tienes XDDD

**Osoqduerme: **Sinceramente no me esperaba verte por estos lares, pero me es grata tu presencia y que leas otro de mis fics, muchas gracias. Bien, empiezo a responder a lo que me dijiste. Por muy buen soldado que fuera el abuelo de Yugi fácilmente podría haber muerto en el asalto al pueblo debido a su vejez y su artritis en la espalda, es un anciano al fin y al cabo y hay varios casos de militares que han sobrevivido a una bomba en Afganistan o en otro país en eterno conflicto para que al final terminaran muriendo en el baño de sus casas. Pero está desaparecido el hombre y quizá se quede así, la realidad es que mucha gente desaparece y directamente jamás es encontrada. Lo segundo, ya te digo que es completamente imposible que un japonés hubiera pisado el antiguo Egipto, yo les hago pasar ahí diciendo que fue una casualidad o por una tormenta pero la realidad es que para que un japonés del periodo Joumon que huye de la guerra terminase en Egipto tendría que pasar antes por los países de China, India, Arabia Saudí y navegar por el Mar Rojo antes de llegar hasta allí. En fin no te aburro mas con mi clase de historia, espero seguir contando contigo, me diste una gran alegría cuando te vi comentar este fic y me animaste a seguirlo. Un saludo.

**Niknok19: **Tranqui, yo tengo parones prolongados pero rara vez olvido un fic, cuando estoy al 100% de que no voy a poder seguirlo lo borro, si este fic continua en fanfiction es porque ya tiene un final destinado :3 así que descuida, este fic será terminado tarde o temprano.


	6. La Primera Llave abre la Puerta

**CÁP 6: LA PRIMERA LLAVE ABRE LA PUERTA.**

El príncipe no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a su esclavo con cara de duda. Sabía que no era correcto dejar ver emociones tan evidentes frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a su propio padre, pero el juego que le había propuesto Heba era algo que se le escapaba de todos los juegos que él conocía. Además de los juegos de mesa que le habían enseñado para entrenar su habilidad estratégica, Atemu conocía otros tipos de juegos que, además de la habilidad mental, era necesario el movimiento físico y resistencia, y jamás había escuchado un juego que se llamase el "circulo sorpresa". No sabía si ese juego de verdad existía o si era alguno que el propio Heba se había inventado para jugar con sus hermanos. Sea una cosa u otra, Atemu no iba a echarse atrás. Había hecho un trato con el pequeño y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo en todas sus consecuencias, pero…

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?-preguntó entonces el futuro faraón observando a su esclavo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria. Heba parpadeó sin comprender a que se refería ¡Claro que estaba dispuesto! ¡Él mismo lo había retado! ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?-Acabas de retarme solo para que no te obligue a hablar ¿piensas que ganando podrás mantener tu silencio y liberar a tu familia?

-No veo por qué no puedo conseguirlo-dijo Heba convencido con los puños a la altura de su pecho intentando que el príncipe no lo subestimara.

Atemu suspiró ante la actitud del pequeño. No había duda que Heba era todavía un niño. No sabía que es lo que había hecho al retarlo de esa forma tan imprudente, sin pensárselo ni medir las consecuencias. Estaba convencido que el pequeño se iba a arrepentir de hacerlo, Atemu ya había pensado diversos castigos menores que imponerle cuando perdiera en sus primeros retos contra él, nada que no pudiera soportar o hacer. Pero usando el reto como un modo de rebelarse contra él era algo que no podía tolerar. Por mucho que Heba le gustase, no podía dejar que el muchacho creyera que podía subírsele a la cabeza y manipularlo como quisiera. Atemu sabía que si le permitía hacer eso, llegaría un momento en que su esclavo le perdería todo el respeto y como futuro monarca no podía permitir eso de ninguna manera ¿Qué pensarían de él? Lo peor de todo ¿Cómo querrían que tomase el poder de su pueblo si no era capaz de impartir disciplina a su propio esclavo? No sería un faraón que el pueblo pudiera confiar si dejaba que eso ocurriera, su padre se sentiría decepcionado y avergonzado, después de toda la estricta preparación que había y que todavía estaba recibiendo para cuando asumiese el trono. La vida de miles de personas en Egipto contaba con que fuera un líder sensato y respetable en el cual apoyarse.

-Ven conmigo-indicó Atemu pasando por su lado para salir de la habitación.

Heba se quedó mirando cómo se iba antes de seguirle a paso lento pero seguro. Atemu no necesitó voltearse en ningún momento para saber que el tricolor menor lo seguía de cerca pero a una distancia respetuosa, el sonido de las cadenas evidenciaba su presencia tras él. Varias personas se inclinaron en señal de respeto hacia su persona cuando pasaban cerca de él mientras caminaban hacia una habitación en específico. Cuando llegaron a una gran puerta, Atemu la abrió usando la fuerza de sus dos brazos, haciendo un sonido parecido a un gran chirrido que hizo eco en los pasillos del palacio.

En ese mismo momento, los otros niños que se había separado del tricolor seguían su camino, corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían las cadenas. El mayor de los dos corría de manera considerable a pesar de los impedimentos de los grilletes, además de llevar dos cargas adicionales como puede ser la valiosa y cara alfombra roja que cargaba en su espalda y el alborotado bebé que no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos. Quería darse prisa, entregar el encargo al sacerdote Seth y recibir el castigo que seguro iba a caerles encima por semejante retraso. Lo único que Malik quería en ese momento era llevar a Tousoku con su madre lo antes posible, el bebé estaba hambriento y su llanto no callaría a no ser que recibiera su leche.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta que conducía a los aposentos del joven sacerdote Seth, ambos niños se pararon justo enfrente y comenzaron a jadear intentando recuperar el aliento y normalizar su respiración. Aunque se les exigía a todos los esclavos que cumplieran las órdenes todo lo rápido que pudieran, no estaba bien visto que llegasen corriendo, sudando y sin aliento, eso podía ser motivo de castigo por mal comportamiento. Un esclavo que se presentara de esa forma evidenciaba a su amo, daba a ver una falta de disciplina y adiestramiento en comportamiento y respeto por los que pudieran estar presentes, además de que dejaba a ver que el amo no se tomaba la molestia de mantenerlos limpios a menos frente a los demás. Una vez pudieron respirar mejor, los dos hermanos se quedaron quietos mirando la puerta, Ryou esperando a que el mayor hiciera algo mientras que Malik intentaba decidir qué hacer después de cruzar la puerta. Querría entregar a Tousoku a Ryou y decirle que se fuera de ahí, asumir él solo el castigo y que el albino y el bebé volvieran a salvo con sus padres, pero ahora estaba convencido que ya era imposible de hacer. Los lloros de Tousoku eran fuertes y estaba seguro que el joven sacerdote ya lo había escuchado, no podía entrar sin Tousoku, porque entonces Seth le exigiría saber donde se encontraba el bebé y entonces Malik no tendría más remedio que confesar. Le era imposible mentir o evadir el tema si la pregunta era directa, entonces no quería imaginarse que castigo le caería a Ryou por no asumir la responsabilidad del retraso como él.

-Ryou, tú quédate atrás y déjame hablar a mi ¿entendido?-ordenó Malik sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-Pero, Malik…-protestó suavemente Ryou.-No quiero que te castigue…

-Toma-dijo Malik pasándole a Tousoku ignorando su comentario-Si quieres ayudarme, intenta calmar a Tousoku, el joven sacerdote puede irritarse si sigue llorando.

-¡Malik!-alcanzó a decir Ryou al mismo tiempo que su hermano abría la puerta impidiéndole seguir debatiendo sobre el que hacer. No tenía otra opción que obedecer su orden e intentar acallar los llantos del pequeño.

Malik avanzó al interior de aquella habitación con las cadenas y los lloros de Tousoku anunciando su llegada, Ryou permanecía a unos pasos detrás de él arrullando al bebé y de vez en cuando hablándole en voz baja. Malik permaneció alerta, conocía bien al joven sacerdote, la poca paciencia que poseía con los esclavos y como de crueles podían llegar a ser sus castigos. Aunque había una ley no escrita entre la realeza de prohibición a azotar o dañar físicamente a niños, aunque fueran esclavos, Malik no estaba seguro si eso iba a poder protegerlo de la ira del joven sacerdote, solo esperaba que tuviera la mínima compasión de dejar en paz a Ryou y a Tousoku, sobre todo a Tousoku.

La sala parecía vacía pero bien sabia los dos pequeños que no era así. El sacerdote estaba en alguna parte, ocultando su presencia, para pensar o meditar.

-Mis respetos, joven sacerdote Seth-saludó Malik inclinando la cabeza, esperó unos segundos a ver si el castaño aparecía en alguna parte o le decía algo. Como ninguna de esas dos cosas se dio a ver, el moreno aprovechó y deshizo el nudo de hilo dorado que tenía en su torso para transportar la alfombra que le habían ordenado que fuera a buscar al bazar. La cargó entre sus delegados brazos y fue dejándola sobre otra alfombra impolutamente colocada en el suelo antes de dar tres pasos hacia atrás-Aquí tiene lo que usted ha ordena….

Entonces un ruido que cortaba el aire se hizo presente y un violento latigazo impacto en la mejilla de Malik haciéndole que cayera dolorosamente al suelo, a medio metro de donde estaba parado.

-¡Malik!-exclamó sorprendido Ryou al ver de repente a su hermano tirado en el suelo sosteniéndose la mejilla y quejándose por lo bajo de dolor. Fue entonces cuando un segundo latigazo apareció, pero esta vez impactando contra el suelo haciendo que Ryou no se atreviera a moverse de donde estaba y cubriera a Tousoku con sus brazos a modo de protección.

-¿Se puede saber porque habéis tardado tanto?-exigió saber entonces la voz imponente del joven sacerdote Seth apareciendo de pronto tras la cortina semi transparente que había en la ventana de sus aposentos.

Malik ahogaba sus quejidos de puro dolor en su garganta. La mejilla le dolía como si le hubieran puesto un clavo enorme y ardiendo que le daba una terrible sensación de querer llorar para dejarlo salir pero no podía quejarse, no podía hacerlo, si se le ocurría hacerlo el castigo sería mucho peor. Con mucho esfuerzo por retener sus lágrimas, Malik se fue incorporando poco a poco del suelo quedando arrodillado y con las manos en el suelo para sostener su peso ¡Maldita sea! La mejilla le dolía muchísimo y sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas rápidamente aunque se estaba esforzando por contenerlas.

-S-S-Sentimos muchísimo el retraso, joven amo-logró articular el niño con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos a punto de salir.-E-El bazar estaba…sniff…estaba…sniff sniff…-intentaba explicar pero su voz salía rota por el dolor y las lágrimas y no era capaz de ordenar las palabras en su mente para poder decir una frase coherente.

-Malik…-pronunció Ryou con los ojos igual de brillosos que los de su hermano solo que a diferencia de Malik, a él no solo le daban ganas de llorar al verle sufrir, le invadía un profundo miedo hacia lo que pudiera hacer el sacerdote.

-¿Es que ni siquiera puedes hablar bien?-inquirió el sacerdote volviendo a golpear su látigo contra el suelo haciendo que ambos niños dieran un bote del susto-¡Y maldita sea! ¡Haz que ese mocoso se calle!-ordenó irritado ante los estridentes lloros del bebé que Ryou protegía.

-Lo siento, joven amo-se disculpó Ryou abrazando a su hermanito-Pero es muy pequeño y necesita la leche de su madre, le ruego que me permita llevarlo con ella para que pueda ser alimentado.

-¿Qué te lo permita?-preguntó Seth con una ceja alzada para luego hacer que de nuevo su látigo atacara al moreno, esta vez en su espalda.

-¡Aaaaah!-exclamó entonces Malik sin poder evitarlo ante ese acto de violencia hacia él.

-¡Malik!-exclamó Ryou asustado sin esperarse aquello.

-De aquí nadie se va hasta que me den una respuesta que sea convincente ¿A qué se debe este retraso?-exigió saber manteniéndose impasible al horrible dolor que asolaba al pequeño que había golpeado.

Pero ni Ryou ni Malik contestaron a su pregunta. Ryou estaba paralizado y no sabía que decir ni que hacer mientras que Malik solo contenía con una fuerza sobrehumana el dolor y varias lágrimas que ya estaban saliendo, su esfuerzo por retenerlas era tal que prácticamente estaba aguantando la respiración. Pero ambos coincidían que contarle al joven sacerdote que habían estado con los niños de los suburbios no era una opción, a diferencia de su hermano menor tricolor, no contaban con la predilección de un miembro de la realeza que hablase por ellos y los protegiera, si contaban que habían ido deliberadamente con los niños de los suburbios en vez de cumplir rápidamente con el encargo del joven sacerdote el castigo sería terrible. Los latigazos serían solo caricias en comparación. Podrían incluso pedir muerte por tortura a modo de dar ejemplo a los otros esclavos, aunque eso se podía evitar si confesaban la verdad arrepintiéndose de sus actos. Sin embargo no querían ni imaginar que les pasaría los niños de los suburbios. Marik y Bakura. Todos ellos serían sentenciados a muerte o en el mejor de los casos convertidos en esclavos ¿serían capaces de denunciarlos y condenarlos a la misma vida que llevaban ellos por salvar el pellejo? Era una tentación muy grande, sobretodo en sus todavía mentes infantiles pero sentían profunda lealtad hacia sus amigos a pesar de todo. Con ellos no eran esclavos, sino niños libres, con ellos se olvidaban del mundo, con ellos no había mal en el mundo. Denunciarlos sería destruir la única cosa que todavía protegía lo poco que les quedaba de infancia que con tanto ahínco intentaban proteger sus padres.

A pesar de las horribles consecuencias de las que eran conscientes que se avecinarían con su insolencia, ambos hermanos se abstuvieron a hablar.

-¿No pensáis hablar?-preguntó Seth claramente irritado ante el silencio de los dos mocosos entonces alzó su enorme látigo y de nuevo lo hizo impactar contra la espalda de Malik haciendo que quedara tendido en el suelo junto con un alarido.-¡Muy bien! Entonces te golpearé todas las veces necesarias hasta que ese mocoso deje de llorar.-bramó el joven sacerdote y comenzó a golpear una y otra vez la espalda el pequeño moreno con el látigo.

Ryou palideció ante esa declaración mirando horrorizado como su hermano recibía el castigo ¿El joven Sacerdote pensaba estar castigando a Malik de esa forma tan horrible mientras Tousoku siguiera llorando? El albino se encontraba en un grave aprieto, de él dependía poner fin al sufrimiento de su hermano mayor pero ¿Cómo hacer callar a un bebé que lloraba pidiendo su ansiado alimento? La única forma de hacerlo callar era llevarlo con su madre, pero el sacerdote no estaba dispuesto a dejarles salir de la habitación ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! ¡Si seguía así iba a matarlo!

Malik sintió una lluvia de violentos golpes cerniéndose sobre él, se encogía de forma instintiva intentando protegerse a sí mismo. Luchó arduamente para evitar gritar, pero desde luego nadie que viera semejante situación esperaría que se mantuviera callado. Pero al final el dolor era demasiado atroz para su cuerpo, destrozado, notaba el horrible dolor de cada golpe, sentía como la sangre manchaba sus ya de por si estropeadas prendas y ensuciaba el suelo, así que sin poder evitarlo de su garganta salieron alaridos con cada golpe, sus gritos se mezclaron con lloros. Las lágrimas del moreno se mezclaron con las gotas de sangre que salpicaban con los impactos en su espalda y en su cabeza, gritó por un tiempo, no sabiendo exactamente por cuanto, solo era capaz de escuchar los llantos de Tousoku y el ruido del látigo al impactar contra él. Llegó un momento en que el dolor era tal que ya no fue capaz ni de seguir gritando para sacarlo fuera.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, dejó de sentir los golpes. Podía seguir escuchando a Tousoku llorar ¿era acaso que el joven sacerdote se había aburrido o apiadado de él? ¿O es que ya de tanto maltrato su cuerpo se había insensibilizado y ya no sentía los golpes? Sin embargo, a través de una rojiza nebulosa y en un estado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, Malik pudo darse cuenta que evidentemente la paliza había cesado. Todo lo que pudo apreciar fue a un hombre de cabellos rubios plantado frente a él y recibiendo el último latigazo en la mejilla pero sin caer al suelo como le ocurrió a él.

-¡Tou-chan!-le escuchó decir a Ryou antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

-Tú…-gruñó Seth furioso ante la intervención de ese otro esclavo.-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿De dónde has salido?!

-Basta…-murmuró Jonouchi impasible al golpe que se le había propinado.-Le ruego que detenga su castigo contra mi hijo, mi señor.-le rogó sumisamente arrodillándose ante su presencia.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes a mí, perro?!-exclamó Seth acercándose a paso rápido hacia el rubio y dándole un fuerte empujón en el pecho con su pie haciendo que cayera pesadamente hacia atrás.

Ryou temblaba al ver la escena mientras su hermanito continuaba llorando, fue entonces cuando el látigo de Seth volvió a alzarse e impactó fuertemente contra el cuerpo del rubio, el cual se protegía la cara con sus brazos.

-Se lo ruego, joven sacerdote Seth-continuó rogando el rubio entre golpes, soportando el dolor-…tenga compasión por la vida de mi hijo, es todavía un niño ¿Qué falta es tan grave para que se le haya castigado de esta forma?

-¡¿Te atreves a ir rogando y exigiendo respuestas a la vez, estúpido chucho?!-volvió a gritar Seth esta vez levantando su pie y pisando la cabeza del joven japonés.

-¡Sea cual sea su falta, déjeme que sea yo quien asuma la responsabilidad!-exclamó el rubio y fue entonces cuando los golpes cesaron.

-¿Dices que quieres asumir la responsabilidad de los actos de otro esclavo?-preguntó Seth alzando de nuevo una ceja.

-No la de otro esclavo, sino la de mi hijo.-asintió el rubio mirando con determinación al sacerdote todavía con la cabeza agachada.

Aquello era algo sumamente inusual para Seth, los esclavos rara vez asumen las faltas de otros esclavos, ni siquiera la de los padres por los hijos. No era raro que un padre se quedase viendo como su hijo moría a causa de los castigos impuestos por los amos, aunque se le muriera un hijo podía tener otro cuando quisiera, bastaba con que tomase a cualquier mujer que estuviera en el cuarto de esclavos para llevarlo a cabo. Entonces ¿Por qué ese esclavo de cabellos del sol quería tomar el lugar de ese mocoso si ni siquiera era suyo de verdad? Podía tomar a esa mujer extraña que siempre lo acompañaba para que le hiciera un hijo que fuera de verdad suyo, Seth era perfectamente consciente de que ese niño no era carne del rubio, sin embargo se empeñaba en llamarlo hijo ¿acaso los esclavos podían sentir algo como paternidad o maternidad? Eran simples objetos, no podían albergar sentimientos de esa clase. Como buen amo, Seth debía enseñarles cuál era su lugar y lo que debían hacer.

-Muy bien, chucho-sonrió Seth para luego desenvainar una daga afilada que tenía en su cintura ante la mirada horrorizada de Ryou y los ojos temerosos de Jonouchi-Como tu bien deseas, recibirás el castigo en lugar de tu mocoso.

Y minutos después un horrible alarido salió de esa habitación cerrada mezclado con los estridentes llantos de un bebé.

Cuando Atemu entró en aquella habitación con paso seguro, Heba lo siguió observando el luego con la mirada curiosa. El brillo del oro le deslumbró por algunos segundos, las joyas y piedras preciosas destacaban entre el hermoso color de las monedas y objetos raros que había en esa habitación. El tricolor menor ensombreció la mirada al tener ante sus ojos la conocida cámara del tesoro que pertenecía al faraón y a sus descendientes. Era mucha riqueza junta, tan grande que era imposible que fuera gastada toda en una sola vida de una persona. El de ojos amatistas no podía creer que muchas de esas riquezas se quedasen dentro de la tumba de los faraones fallecidos mientras día tras día la gente de los suburbios moría de hambre o de innumerables enfermedades. Con toda esa riqueza se podría dar una oportunidad a la gente de los suburbios, pero ¿para qué? La realeza no iba ayudar en nada, ellos tenían el poder y el dinero y con ello controlaban todo ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo en los despojos de humanidad que quedaban relegados a los suburbios?

-Ven aquí, Heba-ordenó el príncipe. El tricolor menor despertó de su reproche mental al escuchar la voz de su amo y lo miró. El príncipe se encontraba de pie junto a una especie de pedestal de oro y plata de su mismo tamaño donde reposaba un pequeño objeto que emitía un misterioso brillo.

Heba se acercó con paso ligero para ver qué era lo que quería pero entonces se paró en seco al ver que era ese objeto. Tenía una forma piramidal, más brillante que todo el oro junto de la sala y en el centro se encontraba adornando el ojo de Horus, el cual de no saber que era imposible, juraría que tenía la capacidad de observar y juzgar el alma de quien estuviera delante. Aquel objeto era el Puzzle Milenario. Heba tembló al tener a pocos metros de él, el objeto milenario que muchos codiciaban, conocido por ser el objeto que poseía el faraón, un objeto que tenía mucho más peso dentro de la realeza que la propia corona monárquica. En Egipto, ningún príncipe era considerado faraón si no portaba en su cuello aquel objeto místico pero…¿Qué hacía en la cámara del tesoro? Se supone que el faraón no debería separarse del puzle en ningún momento hasta el día de su muerte.

-Supongo que lo conoces-dijo Atemu posando su mano encima del objeto sin apartar la mirada de Heba.

-No hay nadie que no lo conozca, príncipe-contestó el tricolor menor bajando la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar a su amo.-Es el Puzzle Milenario, el objeto que siempre porta consigo el faraón y que pasa a su hijo mayor cuando está preparado para ser coronado.

-Sí, esa es la versión oficial-dijo Atemu alzando el Puzzle y observándolo desde varias perspectiva.-Pero ¿sabes porque tiene tanta importancia un objeto como este?

-No lo sé, príncipe, los esclavos no sabemos más de lo que nuestros amos quieren que sepamos-dijo Heba volviendo a ese porte sumiso que caracterizaba a cualquier esclavo.

No sabía a donde quería llegar el príncipe, pero desde luego no podía ponerse abiertamente rebelde o insubordinado en esas circunstancias. El Puzzle Milenario le provocaba sensaciones parecidas o peores a cuando fue azotado por un látigo, sentía el peso de una fuerza superior sobre su pequeño cuerpo con tan solo mirar el ojo de Horus que adornaba una de las caras de aquel tesoro faraónico. Aquel objeto era peligroso, no sabía hasta que punto o en realidad que era lo que le daba tanta peligrosidad pero su instinto de supervivencia se lo decía, estar ahí no iba a traerle nada bueno y quizá había cometido un grave error al retar al príncipe de esa forma tan imprudente.

-Este objeto milenario tiene tanto peso en el trono porque contiene un poder supremo-hablaba Atemu mientras un pequeño y casi imperceptible brillo dorado aparecía en el centro del ojo de Horus.

-¿Un poder supremo?-preguntó Heba sin entender.

-Yo aun no tengo la autoridad de portar este valioso objeto, no hasta que mi padre, el faraón, abandone este mundo para irse al mundo de los espíritus-siguió hablando el joven príncipe ignorando la duda de su esclavo.-Sinceramente no esperaba tener que hacer uso de él hasta dentro de unos cuantos años mas….pero la situación lo amerita.

-¿Qué quieres decir, príncipe…?-se atrevió a preguntar Heba cuando de pronto el ojo de Horus del Puzzle comenzó a brillar intensamente y toda la sala fue rodeada por una oscuridad instantánea-¡Aaaaah!-exclamó Heba asustado cubriéndose con sus delgados brazos.

Aquella sombra oscura salió del Puzzle, se extendió por toda la sala dejando que los colores dorados y brillantes del oro y las joyas fueran sustituidos por un color gris opaco que gobernó toda la estancia. Heba se quitó los brazos de su campo de visión y observó sorprendido como la brillante y majestuosa sala se había quedado privada de los colores que le daban esa belleza resplandeciente.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-preguntó Heba alterado.

-Este, Heba, va a ser nuestro campo de juegos de ahora en adelante-habló entonces el futuro faraón jugueteando con el puzle entre sus manos.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!-volvió a preguntar Heba invadido por la confusión.-¡¿Brujería?!

-¿Brujería? No, Heba, esto es un poder que Ra nos ha otorgado a nosotros, sus hijos-dijo Atemu acercándose dos pasos al menor quien retrocedió uno.-He detenido el tiempo para todos, de esta manera nadie podrá interrumpirnos.

-¿Detener el tiempo? ¿Interrumpirnos?-preguntó Heba temblándole las piernas.

-Bienvenido, pequeño, al Juego de las Sombras-sentenció Atemu mirando los ojos temerosos del menor quien no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo que el Juego de las Sombras?-preguntó el pequeño-Dijiste que jugaríamos a lo que yo quisiera…

-Y así será-asintió el futuro monarca-Pero el puzle se hará cargo de dar sentencia a todos los juegos que tú propongas.

-¿Cómo sentencia?

-El Puzzle será el juez y el vigilante de nuestro juego. Solos tú y yo. No te preocupes, tus reglas son tuyas y se cumplirán. Se cumplirán al pie de la letra-asintió Atemu-Pero yo te advierto, si quieres retirarte hazlo ahora, porque luego no podrás hacerlo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Será un juego sin retorno, una vez que empiezas tienes que seguir adelante en todas sus consecuencias ¿estás dispuesto a ello?

Heba se quedó quieto en su lugar sin decir nada temblando levemente ¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca se esperó que el Puzzle Milenario tuviera alguna clase de poder sobrenatural y mucho menos que el príncipe quisiera usarlo en los juegos que él propusiera. Esto era algo que trastocaba todo cuanto se había imaginado, no sabía qué clase de poder encerraba el Puzzle Milenario ni sabía que consecuencias tendría si perdía ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir o no con el reto? Si decidía echarse atrás podría prevenir los poderes desconocidos del Puzzle Milenario pero aun así el príncipe lo interrogaría y lo castigaría hasta que confesase la verdad. Si por el contrario decidía seguir adelante con el reto, se exponía a enfrentarse a fuerzas que le eran desconocidas y de las que no estaba seguro de poder superar. Sin embargo, el reto le daba una oportunidad para salir bien parado, si se retiraba estaría acabado si o si, pero siguiendo adelante tendría la oportunidad de luchar y ganar.

-Sí, estoy dispuesto-asintió el pequeño apretando los puños contra su ropa vieja.

Atemu suspiró.

-Muy bien, que empiece el juego-anunció el futuro faraón para luego un grupo de sombras con forma humanoide emergieran de la tierra tras un nuevo brillo del puzle.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-se sobresaltó el pequeño al ver la sala llena de sombras.

-¿Tu juego se juega en grupo?-preguntó Atemu sin inmutarse-Si el juego necesita más de dos jugadores entonces aparecen estas criaturas. No te preocupes, no te harán ningún daño.

Entonces el futuro faraón chasqueo los dedos y automáticamente los grilletes de Heba se abrieron dejándolo libre.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso…?-preguntó Heba sorprendido viendo los grilletes tendidos en el suelo..

-Ahora estamos en un juego de sombras, Heba-dijo Atemu mostrando de nuevo el puzle-En esta dimensión, tú no eres un esclavo ni yo el futuro faraón. No importa la posición, ni las creencias, ni la riqueza, ni nada de eso. Esto es un mundo donde las almas juegan y son juzgadas, esto es una batalla de voluntades. Si tu voluntad es superior a la mía, me vencerás y el poder del puzzle te reconocerá como tal concediéndote un deseo.

Un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos del tricolor menor ante esa declaración ¿concederle un deseo? Entonces no tenía que pedir directamente al príncipe que liberase a su familia, si el Puzzle Milenario era tan justo entonces también podría pedirle que liberase al resto de los esclavos o ayudar a la gente de los suburbios ¡Era perfecto! ¡Si ganaba, toda su vida se resolvería!

-¿Cuáles son las reglas del juego?-preguntó Atemu haciendo que Heba saliera de sus mundos de ilusiones y volviera a mirarlo con determinación.

-Es un juego que tiene como mínimo cinco participantes-dijo extendiendo todos los dedos de una mano a modo de dar énfasis-Todos se sientan en el suelo formando un circulo, mientras los otros participante cierran los ojos y cantan una canción….

-¿Una canción?-interrumpió Atemu como si eso fuera algo extremadamente raro.

-…uno de ellos se levanta del sitio y corre alrededor del circulo con un objeto en la mano, puede ser cualquier objeto. Tiene que estar corriendo alrededor del círculo mientras dure la canción y antes de que termine tiene que dejar el objeto detrás de uno de los que están sentados. El que lo reciba debe atrapar al que se lo ha dejado, el otro podrá salvarse solo si se sienta en el espacio vacío que quedó en el circulo.

-Entiendo…-sonrió Atemu para luego volver a chasquear sus dedos y hacer aparecer mas criaturas de sombras para hacer un número considerable de jugadores.-Pero…¿Cómo haremos para determinar quién de los dos gana? En este juego no nos limitamos solo a nosotros sino a ellos también…

-Pues…-aquello tomó a Heba desprevenido, era cierto al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno, yo tengo una idea-respondió Atemu jugueteando con el objeto místico-Este juego constará de tres rondas, si uno de nosotros consigue salvarse dos de esas tres veces entonces será el ganador del juego.

-Es justo-asintió Heba apretando de nuevo los puños.

-Y el objeto que usaremos será el Puzzle Milenario-señaló Atemu mostrando dicho objeto y la reacción no se hizo esperar, tras un muy notable temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, replicó.

-¡¿Cómo voy a tocar eso?! ¡Es el tesoro real, un esclavo tiene prohibido tocarlo!

-Ya te lo he dicho, Heba, aquí no hay faraones ni esclavos.-sonrió Atemu-Solo dos almas que van a competir y el Puzzle es su juez.

Heba se mantuvo en alerta, las sombras que esperaban pacientes a su alrededor lo ponían nervioso pero lo que más le preocupaba era el poder del puzle. El príncipe había dicho que con él había detenido el tiempo de todos los que se encontraba fuera de la habitación y que había hecho aparecer a aquellas criaturas pero ¿su poder se limitaba a eso? ¿Qué más podría hacer? Ya sabía que estaba en un aprieto por retar al príncipe y que encima pusiese de por medio el puzle pero…¿tener que tocarlo? ¿Y si le ocurría algo malo? ¿Se convertiría en una sombra como esas criaturas?

-Pero ya no puedo echarme atrás…-murmuró Heba para sí mismo.-Sigamos adelante.

-Muy bien-chasqueó los dedos.

Aquellas criaturas comenzaron a moverse por toda la habitación hasta formar un círculo perfecto en el centro de misma, dejado solo dos espacios libres uno frente al otro para el futuro faraón y para su esclavo. Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar que tenían más cerca y se sentaron en el suelo, manteniendo sus miradas siempre fijas en los ojos del otro, mas Atemu que Heba, el pobre niño aun no se acostumbraba a eso y no podía evitar tragar duro.

-Como este juego lo sabes jugar tu, Heba, te concedo la primera ronda-dijo Atemu lanzando el articulo milenario hacia su dirección.

-¡Ah! ¡Ay, ay ay!-decía el muchacho mientras intentaba agarrar el puzzle con las dos manos, no se esperaba que el príncipe se lo lanzara y ahora mantenía una lucha para que el objeto no cayera contra el suelo. Después de unos pocos malabares consiguió salvar aquel valioso objeto apretándolo contra su pecho. Miró al príncipe como si estuviera esperando a que se lo reclamara pero nada de eso pasó.

-Heba, empiezas tu-dijo para entonces cerrar los ojos y ocultar la cara en sus rodillas.

-Ah…pero es que…-iba a decir Heba, él no le había dicho como era la canción pero entonces un tenebroso cántico que entonaba la misma letra que su juego infantil.

Parecían que eran varias voces cantando al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono tenebroso que ponía los pelos de punta. Heba se quedó mirando a su alrededor viendo como lo que se suponían que eran los ojos rojos de aquellas sombras habían desaparecido ¿Eran ellas las que estaban cantando? La canción siempre le había parecido divertida pero escucharla ahora con aquel tono que parecía sacado de algún monstruo le hacía que pareciera de todo menos divertida.

-Date prisa, Heba…-habló sonoramente Atemu sin levantar la cabeza de sus rodillas-Si la canción termina y no has colocado el puzzle en la espalda de alguien habrás perdido la ronda.

Heba reaccionó escuchando como las criaturas seguían cantando la canción del juego y terminó por echar a correr alrededor del círculo. Dio varias vueltas en un intento de confundir a los que mantenían los ojos cerrados, y dejó el puzzle justo a la espalda de una de las sombras que se encontraba justo a medio camino de los sitios donde se sentaban el príncipe y él. Heba corrió y corrió hacia el otro lado del círculo, rodeándolo. Sentía calor y la tensión presionando cada uno de sus músculos mientras escuchaba como la infantil canción iba llegando al final con aquellas voces tenebrosas y que daban miedo, no estaba seguro de que como iba a salir de esta situación pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Tenía que pensar en su familia, en su padre, en su padre, en sus hermanos y sobretodo en Tousoku. Su hermano pequeño merecía un futuro mejor que el que le obligaban a vivir. Solo debía concentrarse en eso.

Lentamente las sombras fueron llegando al final de la canción. Heba sentía como una gota de sudor le recorría toda la cara, completamente en tensión y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Muerto de miedo.

Una nueva estrofa terminaba. Le seguían dos frases más. Se escuchó un sonido gutural como si fuera la imitación de alguna entonación de un grupo de coro. Y entonces…la canción llegó a su fin.

Un frío silenció gobernó la sala y solo el príncipe había levantado la cabeza. Atemu se volteó a mirar tras su espalda descubriendo que no era él al que le había colocado el puzzle. Mientras Heba, aun en tensión, miraba fijamente a la sombra a la cual si le había dejando el puzzle a la espalda pero de momento no pasaba nada. Todas las sombras estaban estáticas flotando en el lugar, con los ojos desaparecidos, a lo que Heba interpretaba que los tenían cerrados, pero la canción ya había acabado, se suponía que ahora tenían que perseguirle para que….

YAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA

Un horrible y terrorífico gemido retumbó por todas las paredes de la sala, tanto que Atemu y Heba tuvieron que taparse los oídos al sentir que se les reventarían los tímpanos y la cabeza si las dejaban expuestas al horrible sonido. Heba abrió uno de sus ojos para ver qué diantres estaba ocurriendo y lo que vio lo dejó helado. Los ojos de las sombras se abrieron de par en par como si fueran a salírsele de las cuencas, cosa que no era seguro de si tenían. De sus ojos rojos abiertos, ahora se podía apreciar una pupila que antes no estaba de un rojo aun más intenso, rodeado por unas venas de la misma tonalidad intensa, parecían los ojos de un poseído o de un asesino.

Heba no pudo evitar dar un grito al ver aquellos ojos, y mayor aun fue su miedo cuando después de gritar, todos los ojos de aquellas sombras se posaron de repente sobre él. Se quedó tieso en el sitio con los ojos cargados de lágrimas de puro miedo, incapaz de moverse. Alguna vez les había escuchado comentar a los soldados que hay momentos en los que el terror que experimentaban los civiles al verse en medio de alguna batalla era tal que se quedaban literalmente congelados por el miedo e incluso eran incapaces de gritar. Algo similar estaba experimentando el tricolor menor al ver aquellas criaturas sobrenaturales con ese nuevo aspecto que les daba una apariencia aun más terrorífica de lo que ya eran. Entonces se fijó en la sombra a la que le había puesto el puzzle. Lo estaba mirando con un brillo asesino y entonces abrió una boca de la nada que consistía en una fila de dientes de sombras desproporcionadamente grandes y afilados, seguidamente proliferó un horrible grito:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

-¡Heba! ¡Corre!-gritó entonces Atemu.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces, Heba echó correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitían y entonces la sombra, aun proliferando aquel horrible grito, se lanzaba a perseguirle. El tricolor huía todo lo que podía moviéndose tanto como sus piernas se lo permitía, sentía de vez en cuando un frío estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir una especie de aliento en su nuca, interpretando que la sombra se encontraba muy cerca de él.

-¡AUXILIO!-gritaba entre lloros el tricolor menos huyendo despavorido de la sombra que se deslizaba a gran velocidad por el suelo para darle alcance moviendo su mandíbula como si mordiera el aire haciendo que resonaran por toda la sala con un desagradable sonido.

Atemu se había quedado quieto en el sitio viendo sorprendido como su esclavo huía de aquella sombra creada por el puzzle. El príncipe no conseguía entender que era lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Se supone que las sombras solo se encargaban de hacer que el juego fuera justo y castigaban a los que hacían trampas ¿Por qué estaban atacando a Heba? Él no había hecho trampas de ningún tipo, lo habría notado. Atemu querría hacer algo para ayudar a su esclavo pero estaba demasiado desconcertado para moverse. Ni siquiera las sombras que lo acompañaban formando el círculo hacían nada más que tener aquellos ojos tan horribles abiertos de par en par mirando sin moverse como Heba era perseguido.

Heba continuó corriendo por toda la sala del tesoro del faraón, la sombra lo seguía muy de cerca y cada vez que se encontraba a un par de centímetros del niño abría su enorme mandíbula para asestarle un buen mordisco, pero Heba era escurridizo y conseguía deslizarse por el suelo o usar de escudo alguna columna u objeto grande para impedir que fuera atrapado. El esclavo tricolor no se pensaba mucho al realizar aquellas acciones, solo usaba lo que tenía a mano y con movimientos impulsivos y desesperados para evitar que se lo comieran. Ahora estaba convencido que el príncipe le había mentido, el puzzle milenario tenía fuerzas oscuras para hacer daño y ahora lo usaba contra él. No se imaginaba en absoluto que el príncipe no se esperaba para nada que aquello ocurriera.

Entonces Heba de nuevo sintió que la sombra volvía a darle alcance y ahora no tenía nada al alcance de la mano para defenderse, por lo que no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que tomar un puñado de monedas de oro que se encontraban en el suelo y lanzárselo a la sombra a lo que se suponía que debía ser su rostro. Grande fue su sobresalto cuando las monedas no lograron hacer contacto con la criatura y simplemente la traspasaron ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡Aquella cosa había destrozado varias cosas y muebles de la habitación! ¡No podía ser que ahora encima tuviera la habilidad de atravesar cosas como si fuera un espíritu o algo! Pero claro, si lograba sobrevivir aquello, luego pensaría que sería lógico que atravesara las cosas, puesto es que…¡La criatura es una maldita sombra! ¡Lo que no tenía sentido es que pudiera tocar cosas!

Heba no tuvo tiempo en seguir con sus intentos de entender lo que ocurría. La criatura lo había alcanzado aprovechando su desconcierto por las monedas. Había abierto su enorme mandíbula…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

….y la cerró fuertemente sobre su delgado brazo….

-¡HEBA!-gritó Atemu levantándose del sitio al ver a su esclavo caer pesadamente hacia atrás con la criatura encima de él, con sus dientes incrustados en la carne del brazo.

Dolor. Horrible y gran dolor era lo que sentía el tricolor menor. Heba ya sabía lo que era la sensación de tener un cuchillo clavado en alguna parte del cuerpo. Alguna vez había sufrido castigos en los que le hacían cortes con dagas, pero aquello…aquello era algo que nunca hubiera imagina que podría sufrir ni con los peores castigos. Aquella horrible sensación de saber que una fila de cuchillos está atravesando su brazo, con la carne y los huesos perforados, era una sensación terriblemente dolorosa y muy desagradable. Pero el verdadero dolor fue el que vino después. La criatura se puso a masticar en cuanto lo acorraló en el suelo. Atravesaba con sus dientes sobre el delgado brazo de Heba una y otra vez, haciendo que se escuchase cada vez más sus huesos partidos y sus gritos y llantos de puro dolor.

Los gritos de Heba resonaron con fuerza por toda la sala haciendo que por fin, Atemu consiguiera despertar de su shock ante tal horrendo escenario y reaccionará para intentar salvar a su sirviente.

-¡HEBA!-gritó Atemu corriendo y abandonando su puesto en el círculo para ir a salvar al pequeño.

Al cometer esto, las otras sombras comenzaron a sufrir alteraciones, moviéndose como si estuvieran sufriendo temblores, y comenzaron a lanzar gritos agudos y ensordecedores mientras sus ojos se movían hacia todas direcciones. Atemu tapó sus oídos mientras continuaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el niño chillando y retorciéndose entre llantos, las sombras comenzaron a moverse por toda la habitación velozmente y gritando amenazando con destrozar los oídos de los únicos jugadores humanos que se encontraban ahí. Atemu debía agradecer que hubiera parado el tiempo para todo el mundo, sino todos estarían sangrando por los oídos.

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!-rugió Atemu abalanzándose sobre Heba cubriendo su cuerpecito con el suyo propio. La sombra se vio obligada a soltarlo y Heba quedo completamente cubierto por el cuerpo tostado del futuro faraón que lo apretaba contra su pecho con fuerza impidiendo que cualquiera de las criaturas se le acercase. La criatura revoloteó alrededor de ellos buscando algún hueco donde poder volver a enganchar al niño pero el moreno lo cubría completamente con su cuerpo y con los brazos impidiendo cualquier acceso-¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO TOQUES! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-rugió Atemu apretando al niño contra él sintiendo sus lágrimas de dolor en el pecho. La sombra, al ver que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de acercarse de nuevo al niño, se unió al resto de los suyos revoloteando velozmente por toda la habitación proliferando los mismos gritos agudos.

Entonces, por primera vez, las criaturas comenzaron a tener voces. Más escalofriantes y tenebrosas que cuando cantaron la canción del juego y no dejaban de repetir lo mismo resonando por todo el lugar.

"_La Puerta al Reino de las Sombras ha sido abierta"_

-¡MARCHAOS!-ordenó Atemu con los ojos fuertemente apretados-¡MARCHAOS DE AQUÍ!

Fue entonces cuando, de nuevo, las sombras sufrieron un exagerado temblor por sus cuerpos oscuros y trasparentes, entonces aumentaron de volumen durante unos segundos hasta que uno a uno reventó en silencio y se disolvieron en el aire. Los gritos y gemidos se comenzaron a apagar dejando solo como resquicio un eco lejano en la habitación pero escuchándose claramente la frase que no habían dejado de repetir. La Puerta al Reino de las Sombras ha sido abierta.

Atemu se quedó quieto unos cuantos segundos sobre Heba, abrazándolo y protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa que hubiera al su alrededor, le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta que ahora los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los gemidos lastimeros de Heba. Atemu levantó la cabeza lentamente para ver si no había peligro, todavía abrazando al pequeño y cuando por fin pudo comprobar que evidentemente estaban solos, sufrió una nueva alteración en su sistema nervioso. Heba, su pequeño, había sido brutalmente mordido.

-¡HEBA! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Déjame ver!-gritó Atemu separándose del niño y tomándolo rápidamente por el brazo lastimado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al examinar su brazo no había absolutamente nada ahí-¿Pero qué…?

Nada. Absolutamente nada. El brazo de Heba estaba tan bien como si nada hubiera pasado. No había sangre, cuando Atemu le apretaba levemente el brazo no notaba desgarro ni que se le hubieran quebrado los huesos, ni siquiera tenía marcas de nada parecido a un mordisco. Estaba como si nada.

-¿Cómo es posible? Si esa cosa tenía los dientes enormes…-dijo el príncipe más para sí mismo que para nadie pero luego se fijo en los ojos apretados y en la cara de dolor del niño-Heba ¡¿Te duele?!

-N-No lo sé…-contestó el niño abriendo al fin sus ojos su dirigiendo su mirada amatista hacia un punto fijo.-Es como si muchos bichos estuvieran corriendo dentro de mi piel.

-¿Bichos?-preguntó parpadeante Atemu comprendiendo a los pocos instantes que Heba estaba describiendo exactamente lo que era un hormigueo. Según le había explicado su tío, los hormigueos se producían cuando la sangre no circulaba bien por alguna parte del cuerpo, eso significaba que de verdad algo había estado presionando el brazo de Heba impidiendo que la sangre circulara. Ahora que Atemu lo pensaba, cuando la criatura enganchó a Heba y empezó a masticarlo, no pudo ver sangre por ninguna parte, ni siquiera el suelo estaba manchado con el líquido de la vida ¿querría decir eso que todo lo que habían visto los dos no era más que una alucinación?

-Heba ¿te ha dolido cuando esa cosa te ha mordido?-se atrevió a preguntar el príncipe ayudando al niño a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Heba se quedó con la mirada asustada sin mirar directamente al príncipe, aquella horrible experiencia era algo demasiado grande para su todavía mente infantil y necesitaba más tiempo que el que había empleado el príncipe para recuperarse de la impresión, más sin embargo fue capaz de contestar aunque no sabía muy bien que estaba diciendo ya que su mente iba a toda velocidad a causa de la adrenalina.

-Me dolía mucho…-dijo el niño tomando su brazo con su otra mano-Parecía que algo se rompía y el ruido daba miedo.

Atemu acarició los cabellos del niño sin saber muy bien que más decirle. Con aquello, acababa de confirmar que en efecto lo que acababan de vivir no fue ninguna ilusión y ningún sueño producido por el Puzzle Milenario, todo lo que había pasado había sido real y había producido verdadero dolor. Y aquello despertaba miedo dentro del príncipe. Su padre siempre le dijo que el Puzzle era el tesoro familiar, tan valioso como la misma corona porque era un regalo que su gran dios Ra había otorgado a sus hijos para que fueran dioses en la Tierra. El puzzle tenía poderes. Poderes que se regían por lo justo y castigaban a los villanos. Eso era lo que siempre le decían. Entonces ¿Por qué las criaturas del puzzle han atacado a Heba? Era solo un niño que no había hecho mal a nadie, solo estaban jugando y el castigo no tendría que haber sido nada que pudiera hacer que su vida peligrara.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!-se escuchó una voz grave resonar.

Tanto Atemu como Heba dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde se había escuchado aquella voz, y ahí, en la puerta de la entrada se encontraba uno de los sacerdotes de mayor importancia dentro de la Corte del Faraón, era el hermano del actual faraón y anterior heredero al trono, Akhenaden.

-Tío…-murmuró Atemu mirando a su familiar con ojos aprensivos sin soltar al pequeño Heba. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento el tiempo había vuelto a correr de manera normal para todos, no se había fijado que los colores opacos que antes había en la habitación desaparecieron regresando aquellos colores dorados y majestuosos que tiene toda sala del tesoro de un rey.

Akhenaden se quedó mirando a su sobrino y al esclavo, ambos estaban asustados y nerviosos. El sacerdote no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, así que sin esperar explicaciones empleo el poder de su Ojo Milenario y lo que pudo ver lo dejó congelado en el sitio al ver todo lo que había transcurrido en aquella habitación sin que nadie se enterase de nada ¡Atemu se había atrevido a hacer uso del Puzzle Milenario sin permiso!

-¡Esclavo!-habló el sacerdote con voz autoritaria haciendo que Heba sufriera un estremecimiento-Sal de aquí y espera al príncipe en sus aposentos ¡Ahora!

Heba se levantó del suelo con cuidado pero lo más rápido haciendo que Atemu no tuviera más opción que soltarlo y dejarlo ir. Heba caminó con paso lento hacia la salida mientras se sostenía el brazo supuestamente herido que caía muerto por un lado de su cuerpo, ya no le dolía pero seguía sintiendo ese desagradable entumecimiento y no se atrevía a moverlo por lo que pudiera pasar.

En cuanto el pequeño tricolor hubo salido, el sacerdote caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su sobrino y lo elevó del suelo de un golpe sosteniéndole por la muñeca.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Atemu?-preguntó con voz furiosa Akhenaden mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo…tío…lo siento…-se disculpaba el muchacho asustado.

-¡¿Qué lo sientes?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?!-le espetó el sacerdote-¡Atemu acabas de dejar abierta la Puerta del Reino de las Sombras!

Eso era lo que habían estado gritando antes las criaturas.

-P-Pero…¿Qué es eso…? ¿Qué es esa puerta?-preguntó repentinamente interesado.

-¡Es una Puerta que conduce a un mundo lleno de oscuridad y tú ahora te has convertido en la llave que la deja abierta!-exclamó Akhenaden alterado.

-¡¿EEEEEEEH?!-exclamó Atemu sin enterarse bien de lo que pasaba ¿Porqué nadie le hacia el favor de hablarle claro? ¿Qué era eso de que ahora él era una llave? ¡¿Y qué iba a pasar ahora con Heba con esa Puerta abierta?

Mientras Atemu recibía la regañina del Milenio, Heba continuó su camino hacia los aposentos de su amo. Caminaba casi con parsimonia. Varios nobles se le quedaban mirando con desaprobación al verle caminar de esa forma tan encorvada pero mientras nadie le dijera algo directamente le daba lo mismo como le estuvieran mirando. Después de lo que había vivido, el cómo lo miraban los nobles era lo último que en ese momento se le pasaba por la cabeza. No podía evitar seguir tocando su brazo buscando algún indicio de que había alguna herida o algo. Pero nada, no tenía absolutamente nada, y no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse por eso.

-¿Eh?-murmuró al alzar la mirada al escuchar unos llantos de bebé y encontrándose con una persona que en ese momento doblaba la esquina del pasillo y que no tardó en reconocer de inmediato-¿Ryou-niichan?

A pesar de sentir su brazo medio muerto, Heba se acerco hacia donde estaba su hermano para preguntarle que hacía ahí y con Tousoku, ya tendría que estar con su madre. Se quedó profundamente en shock cuando vio que las manos de Ryou estaban manchadas de sangres, e incluso la cabecita de Tousoku estaba ensangrentada, pero la sangre no era del bebé. Lo que más le impactó a Heba fue ver los ojos fríos y lejanos de Ryou como si estuviera en una especie del trance, los agudos gritos del bebé no surtían ningún efecto sobre él.

-R-Ryou-niichan…-se atrevió a llamarlo acercándose dos pasos hacia él.

Entonces lo siguiente que vio hizo que ahogase un grito en su garganta. Su padre había aparecido dando la vuelta a la esquina con un muy malherido Malik en brazos….con ambos lados de su cabeza sangrando como dos ríos, manchando sus hombros y sus brazos.

A su padre le habían cortado las orejas.

-Tou-chan…Malik-niichan-murmuró Heba al ver a su familia en aquel horrible y espeluznante estado.

-Yugi…-murmuró Jonouchi al parecer acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo menor.

-¿Qué ha pasado…?-preguntó Yugi atemorizado sintiendo entonces como el peliblanco sufría un temblor haciendo que le mirase-¿Ryou-niichan…?

-Gomen ne….gomen ne….-gemía el niño peliblanco hablando en japonés dejando salir miles de lagrimas y cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos ensangrentadas-Él…Él me obligó hacerlo….yo…yo no quise…

-¿Quién…?-preguntó Yugi temblando sin saber muy bien como había formulado la pregunta.

-El joven sacerdote Seth….-gimió con voz rota al pronunciar ese nombre.

Aquel maldito castaño había obligado al niño peliblanco a cortarle las orejas a su padre con aquella daga, delante de su malherido hermano mayor y de su hermano menor.

-Tou-chan….minna…-murmuró Yugi con la mente alborotada incapaz de digerirlo todo de una vez.

-¡FARAON!-se escuchó un grito de hombre correr por los pasillos.

Yugi se volteó a mirar y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al vendedor de frutas del bazar correr desesperado por el pasillo rumbo a la sala del trono para ver al faraón. Tenía a Nadjar en brazos con la cara ojerosa, sudorosa y lanzando gemidos de dolor…

….y tenía un brazo cortado…

-¿Nadja….?-murmuró Yugi viendo pasar al hombre por su lado mientras manchas de sangre caían por el suelo. Inconscientemente apretó su brazo entumecido justo en la zona donde había recibido de lleno el mordisco de la criatura de las sombras….y acto seguido se escuchó el grito de Nadjar.

Estas tres situaciones hicieron que algo se rompiera por completo dentro del niño tricolor. Definitivamente, ya no había una inocencia que salvar o proteger, el trió de hermanos se había quedado completamente rotos por dentro.

_Ahora la Puerta al Reino de las Sombras ha sido abierta_-murmuraba aquella bella mujer a la que nadie podía ver ni escuchar con una voz suave y melodiosa-_. Las sombras han sido liberadas al mundo de los hijos de Ra. Dos llaves harán el principio y el fin de esto. Una que abre la puerta y la otra que la puede cerrar de nuevo. Ahora tú has intervenido y cambiaste el curso de los acontecimientos…-_dijo quedándose mirando a una figura encapuchada con ropas extrañas y nombre raro, que hablaban los niños al jugar, que portaba un largo báculo negro donde una punta era parecido a una llave mientras que la otra punta era una bola que representaba el mundo rodeado por espirales llenos de inscripciones en una lengua parecida al latín.

Aquella persona bajó levemente la cabeza dejando ver algunos mechones de cabellos rubios.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

No se me ocurre que decir salvo disculparme por la tardanza de la actualización pero eso es algo que más o menos ya estáis acostumbrados a eso. Lo siento mucho! Pero lo cierto es que quería informaros de algo respecto a la persona de ropas extrañas y nombre raro. No es alguien del Universo de Yu-Gi-Oh. Y la mujer que habla tampoco. Estos dos personajes ya no tendrán intervenciones en el fic sin embargo lo poco que han hecho, sobretodo el encapuchado, es lo que provoca todo lo que ocurre en este fic de ahora en adelante.

También quiero informaros que si alguno tenéis alguna duda o queréis preguntarme cosas directamente sin esperar a que suba capitulo podéis hacerlo a través de mi perfil de ask, encontraréis la dirección en mi profile por si os interesa.

Y sin más que decir…LOS REVIEW:

**Azula Rivaille:** Gracias por tu review, y debo decir que intentar hacer a Yugi tan oscuro y sombrío es para romper el tópico de los fics de que el uke de una pareja yaoi es muy afeminado o exageradamente aniñado, me alegro que este Yugi guste a pesar de romper con esa "norma".

**SakataOzura:** ¿Qué es "Omaiga"? XDD Bienvenida a este universo alterno de lo que yo pienso que sería la realidad de como seria la relación entre Atemu y Yugi en el mundo del Antiguo Egipto. Me alegra de que te guste y espero que sigas disfrutándolo hasta llegar a su término. Y la verdad…no puedo asegurarte que la inocencia no se pierda (ups, si ya se ha perdido) ten en cuenta que es un mundo donde para los esclavos solo sobrevive el más fuerte y ser bueno e inocente no hará que lo consigan, Yugi irá haciendo cosas con el tiempo que muchos no se llegarán a esperar que haga, pero todo tiene un porqué.

**Niknok19:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, pero como ya explique en otros comentarios que me dejaron, Atemu no es un personaje mimado. Para él todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor entra dentro de lo que él considera parte de su vida rutinaria o algo completamente normal, tanto el trato con los esclavos como la forma de hablar o como dirigirse a los demás, no tiene nada que ver con que sea un mimado de verdad. Aun así, me alegra que quieras darle una oportunidad para ver hasta dónde llega esto.

**Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** Respondiendo a tu pregunta, oficialmente se comienza el Juego de Sombras a partir de este capítulo que es cuando la puerta al Reino de las Sombras se queda abierta al haber dejado el juego sin concluir. El resto era como una cuenta atrás para este momento.

**Jaakuna Sakkako:** Ey, mi escritora favorita ¿Cómo estamos? Respondo a tu review ahora mismito. Ya sabes que yo soy de escribir fics que tengan mayor parecido o cercanía con la realidad. El ser humano no ha sido bueno con los suyos en muchas épocas y eso era algo que en un buen fic no puede faltar. Es algo complicado ponerse en la piel de un esclavo pero lo bueno de haber crecido con una profesora de historia es que te deja bien claro los sufrimientos que deben de haber padecido aquellas personas que vivian bajo el yugo de otras más ricas.

**TheSaku:** Si, actualice, lamento la tardanza. La inspiración me tiene matada pero descuida que este fic tiene ya un final destinado aunque tarde la vida en actualizar, así que no te preocupes…¿y cómo se te puede salir una pierna si puede saberse? XDD. Tal vez celoso de Bakura no sea la palabra adecuada, Atemu es aun algo joven para sentir celos de un niño más joven. Ya que Bakura aquí es dos o tres años más joven que Atemu, lo que más le molesta es que Heba se mezcle con los considerados ratas callejeras o bandidos, no quiere que Heba tenga malas influencias y acabe siendo algún tipo de esclavo rebelde o criminal. Si hay esclavos que se consiguieron la libertad asesinando a sus amos y luego huyendo.

**Osoqduerme:** Que sepas, colega, que tus review me ayudan a continuar porque precisamente me dices que partes te gustas y que partes crees que deberían mejorar ya que otros review dicen mas los mucho que les ha gustado el fic aunque no sepan realmente que es lo que les ha gustado. Gracias a eso me ayuda a mejorar las escrituras y hasta me da nuevas ideas para escenas que quería hacer. También comprendo que te dé flojera escribir tanto pero era solo para que supieras lo que consigo gracias a las personas como tú.


	7. Oscuridad

**CÁP 7: Oscuridad.**

Nada. No había forma. Daba igual cuanto lo intentara, nada de lo que había pasado aquella noche podía ser entendido dentro de la cabeza del pequeño esclavo que ahora se encontraba hecho un ovillo en su lecho que estaba justo a los pies de la magnífica cama donde solía dormir el príncipe, sin poder evitar rememorar el camino ensangrentado por donde el vendedor de frutas había transportado a su pequeña nieta en brazos para ir corriendo a la sala del trono. Todo aquello había pasado de forma tan rápida y seguida que la todavía joven mente de Yugi era incapaz de asimilarlo todo, ni siquiera era capaz de entender partes de lo ocurrido. Solo podía entender que aquella misma tarde se había estado divirtiendo con sus hermanos junto a los niños de los suburbios a los que conocían desde siempre, con sutilezas y disimulo había conocido a Nadjar, que era la nieta del vendedor de frutas al que le iban a comprar a menudo, y habían conseguido que se hiciera amiga suya y de todos los niños de los suburbios…todo iba bien, todo el mundo reía.

¿En qué momento todo se había torcido tanto? Era lo que se preguntaba el pequeño apretando sus manos contra la sabana que el príncipe le había dado para protegerse del frío. En menos de una hora había jugado a un juego oscuro y embrujado contra su amo, donde le había atacado una horrible criatura que casi le arranca el brazo de un solo mordisco, luego se encontraba con su hermano mayor malherido entre los brazos de su padre que tenía las orejas cortadas y el llanto atormentado de su otro hermano mayor, y entonces tuvo que ver el deplorable espectáculo de ver a un hombre aterrado y desesperado por salvar la vida de su nieta.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar todo esto?-gimió Yugi encogiéndose y apretando aun mas las sabanas intentando contener las lágrimas que se le estaban acumulando en los ojos al recordar todo ese líquido vital y rojizo que se había visto obligado a presenciar a lo largo del día y en cantidades alarmantes.

La sangre no era algo que le impresionara mucho, había visto a demasiadas personas, o mejor dicho, compañeros esclavos, morir y la sangre de normal siempre estaba acompañándolos al momento de su muerte, pero para Yugi era difícil ver la sangre cuando pertenecía a alguien a quien quería. Los esclavos más veteranos que habían logrado sobrevivir a los trabajos forzados de años, siempre advertían a los más pequeños que nunca se encariñaran con nadie, ni con sus familiares, ni que hicieran amigos. Todos ellos eran objetos de los cuales eran fácilmente prescindibles y podían ser sustituidos por cualquier otro más joven o más fuerte que pudiera servir bien o mejor a sus amos, no valía la pena albergar sentimientos por nadie porque para los esclavos el mañana no existe. Todos los nobles y civiles que gozaban del precioso privilegio de la libertad podían acostarse cada día sabiendo con total seguridad que al día siguiente al levantarse se asearían, irían a ejercer sus trabajos de escribanos, campesinos, constructores, comerciantes y muchos otros más, que comerían con su gente al mediodía, que se divertirían yendo a beber o de caza, que jugarían o enseñarían a sus hijos hasta caer la noche en la cual cenarían todos en familia y tras un rato bebiendo y hablando de como fue el día cada uno se iría a su alcoba a descansar hasta que Amón volviera a salir del horizonte para dar inicio a otro día mas. Un esclavo no tenía nada de eso asegurado, un esclavo se acostaría en su lecho sin ser capaz de saber si al día siguiente iba a poder lograr despertar. Para un esclavo solo existía el hoy, y sobrevivir a él.

Pero tanto Jonouchi como Anzu habían insistido en hacer que sus hijos adoptivos tuvieran el corazón abierto para recibir a todas las personas posibles. Aunque también fueron niños cuando entraron en la esclavitud, ellos ya los atraparon siendo algo mayores y con lo que llevaban viviendo allí ambos sabía que era completamente imposible sobrevivir al día a día aislándose del mundo. Aunque fuera algo muy difícil, querían inculcarles a los niños la importancia de la lealtad a los suyos. No lealtad al faraón, ni al príncipe, ni siquiera al pueblo egipcio, quería que fueran leales a las personas a las que querían y a los les querían a ellos, familia y amigos. Que fueran capaces de dar amor sin esperar nada a cambio y recibirlo sin arrogancia ni egoísmo. Pero como es bien dicho, todo aquello era muy difícil si nadie seguía su ejemplo, cada esclavo vivía como podía por su propia cuenta sin importarle sacrificar a un compañero con tal de salvar el pellejo, ni siquiera era algo sorprendente ver a hijos delatando a sus padres para que fueran ajusticiados en vez de ellos. Y no era algo reprobable u odioso, todo era una cuestión de supervivencia, reinaba el "Mejor ellos que yo". Siempre. Y cada uno intentaba sobrevivir como podía.

Pero en el corazón de los tres hermanos algo había brotado. El miedo, la impotencia, el horror y la frustración de todos los sucesos vividos en aquel día los había roto por dentro. Algo había cambiado, algo que los iba a marcar para el futuro.

Yugi abrió entonces los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó el ruido del gran portón de la habitación anunciando la llegada de alguien al mismo. Intuyendo que se trataba de su amo, Yugi se levantó de un salto de su lugar de descanso y acto seguido se puso a un lado de la habitación para no estorbar cualquier camino que el príncipe fuera a tomar, con los brazos tras la espalda y la cabeza agachada en actitud humilde y servicial.

-Hola, Heba-saludó Atemu con voz suave tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Buenas noches, príncipe-devolvió el niño el saludo con sumo respeto sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento mientras sentía como el príncipe se acercaba a él de tal manera que llegó a tener su calzado justo donde miraba.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Atemu para luego recibir un asentimiento por parte de su esclavo, pero, al ver ese simple gesto que nunca usaba con él se extraño-Heba…mírame…

Pero el esclavo no obedeció la orden, se quedó quieto donde estaba sin variar su postura ni un ápice, Atemu, extrañado, hincó rodilla justo frente a su esclavo tomándolo suavemente de los brazos y se quedó de piedra al mirar la cara de Heba. Los ojos del niño estaban completamente opacos, como si estuviera viendo los ojos de un cadáver, sin brillo, sin vida, nada…

-Heba-pronunció Atemu sorprendido pasando una de sus manos por la cara del pequeño el cual estaba viendo sin ver-Heba, pequeño, reacciona-dijo un poco angustiado el príncipe.

-Le escucho, príncipe-musitó Heba sin poder cambiar su mirada vacía.

-¿Te duele algo? ¡No pareces tú!-dijo Atemu mirándole a los ojos.

-Príncipe…-murmuró Heba pasa luego caer de rodillas justo frente a su amo, haciendo que se sobresaltara ante aquella acción.

-¡Heba!-exclamó al creer que el niño se estaba desmayando pero entonces vio como él inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante y ponía sus manos en forma de puños a cada lado de su cabeza con la frente pegada al suelo en una actitud patética que mostraban los esclavos cuando querían pedirles permiso a sus amos para hablarles.

Atemu estaba sorprendido, esa era una de las cosas que le había especificado a Heba no hacer cuando estaban a solas, le había otorgado el permiso indefinido de mirarle a la cara y de hablarle directamente cuando estaban juntos o con gente de confianza. Heba nunca le había pedido permiso para hablar desde que se convirtió en su esclavo personal, al menos no de esa forma, de normal se acercaba con aire tímido y con la cabeza agachada pidiéndole permiso con una voz suave y baja como si no quisiera molestar. Aunque eso le resultaba hasta encantador al joven príncipe, lo que estaba haciendo ahora era algo que jamás había hecho y a pesar de estar acostumbrado a esa postura con otros esclavos, le producía un estremecimiento que Heba lo hiciera.

-Heba, levántate-dijo Atemu posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Heba en una caricia-Sabes que conmigo no tienes que hacer estas cosas y menos aun si estamos a solas, te di permiso para dirigirte a mí con total tranquilidad.

-Heba recuerda…-murmuró el niño sin moverse un ápice su postura.-Pero Heba necesita preguntaros algo muy importante. Heba necesita saber algo que solo vos puede proporcionarle.

-No necesitas hacer eso para que te responda-insistió Atemu tomando al niño de los hombros para hacerle levantar la cabeza, pero no consiguió hacer que lo mirara a los ojos-Dime ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-La niña de antes…-empezó Heba con varios de sus mechones rubios cubriéndole los ojos.

-¿Qué niña…?-le preguntó Atemu para animarlo a que continuara hablando.

-Antes ha venido corriendo un hombre con una cicatriz en la cara, llevaba a una niña en brazos, estaba sangrando mucho. El hombre ha entrado gritando en la sala del trono del faraón-Heba hizo una pausa para intentar calmar la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-¿Qué le sucedió a esa niña?

Atemu se quedó mirando como Heba apretaba los puños contra su ropa intuyendo el porqué de repente se interesaba por una niña que evidentemente no era esclava si dice que su abuelo se había atrevido a llevarla a la sala del trono corriendo y gritando.

-Se ha cortado el brazo.-dijo Atemu sentándose frente a Heba con las piernas cruzadas.-No sé muy bien qué es lo que ha ocurrido, pero algo muy afilado y muy fuerte ha tenido que ser la causa, le escuché decir a la Alta Sacerdotisa Isis que parecía que había sido atacada por algún animal salvaje.

Aquella nueva información había conseguido hacer que Heba tuviera una reacción. Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del tricolor menor y casi sin darse cuenta se llevó su mano al brazo donde le había atacado la criatura de las sombras. Este acto no pasó desapercibido por el joven príncipe que se quedó mirando a su esclavo atentamente pero sin decirle nada, esperado que fuera él quien le dijera lo que pensaba. Seguramente ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Ella ha sobrevivido?-se atrevió a preguntar el niño cuando de nuevo la ausencia de brillo en sus ojos se restableció, como si estuviera preparado para recibir la mala noticia.

-No he visto a la niña-reconoció Atemu acariciándole el cabello al pequeño.-Me consta que han conseguido cauterizar la herida y a pesar de la pérdida de sangre aun está viva, pero no te voy a mentir Heba, no sé si va a poder pasar de esta noche.

-Pero han detenido la sangre ¿no puede salvarla eso?-replicó sin ninguna emoción en su voz pero escuchando atentamente lo que le decía su amo.

-Ha perdido un brazo-le dijo como si quisiera hacerle ver la gravedad de aquello-He visto a muchos soldados que regresaron de la guerra con miembros amputados. Pero se pierde mucha sangre y no todos consiguen sobrevivir a eso, un niño tiene el cuerpo pequeño y también menos sangre en su interior a diferencia de los adultos. Casi nunca los niños sobreviven a una amputación. Y creo que lo mejor que le puede pasar a esa niña es que Ra se la lleve consigo al mundo de los espíritus.

Los ojos de Heba se desorbitaron al escuchar la última frase dicha por el futuro faraón, haciendo que desaparecía la ausencia de brillo en su mirada y se viera la chispa del resentimiento, como si acusara al príncipe de aquello. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y se obligó a sí mismo a aguantarse la rabia que estaba a punto de explotar en su interior.

-¿Por qué dice eso, príncipe?-se esforzó por preguntar sin saber si de verdad quería saber la respuesta.

-Porque si sobrevive, su vida se volverá desgraciada.

-¿Desgraciada?

-Cuando crezca no habrá ningún hombre que quiera desposarla, su cara esta estropeada por esa fea cicatriz y ahora que se ha quedado sin brazo tendrá limitaciones. No podrá cargar con garras de agua, ni podrá trenzar canastos, ni siquiera hacer una cama sin ayuda. Sin un marido que se ocupe de ella, se convertirá en una carga para su familia, siempre pasando de casa en casa sin tan siquiera ayudar en el negocio familiar ¿Sabes lo humillante que puede ser para una mujer vivir así? Y lo más seguro es que su padre o su abuelo termine vendiéndola como esclava o a un burdel para quitársela de encima, pero incluso para eso tendrá complicaciones y acabara muriendo por los trabajos o por los castigos de sus amos. Por eso creo que lo mas misericordioso que podía pasar es que Ra se la lleve, para evitarle todo ese sufrimiento.

Heba escuchaba atentamente lo que Atemu le estaba diciendo, sentía rabia, muchísima rabia por escucharle hablar así, pero la maldita verdad es que tenía toda la razón. Una mujer a la que le faltaba un brazo o tuviera la cara con cicatrices no era candidata a desposarse con nadie. Ningún hombre desea a su lado a una mujer con imperfecciones y que encima se encontraba limitada. Una mujer sin marido podía tener una vida muy desdichada porque se convertiría automáticamente en una carga para su familia. Casándose al menos honraría a su marido trayendo a su hogar niños que seguirían su legado y a su padre por los beneficios económicos y sociales que traería con su matrimonio, pero ¿Quién quiere levantar un hogar con una mujer manca y fea? Nadie, los hombres solo querían una mujer libre de imperfecciones, que fuera útil dentro y fuera del hogar, que pudieran mostrar con orgullo al resto de las personas. Nadjar, de adulta, no conseguiría alcanzar esas expectativas que se esperaban de toda mujer.

-No es justo…-gimió Heba recorriéndole un temblor-No hay derecho…

-Heba ¿conoces a esa muchacha?-preguntó directamente Atemu al verle tan interesado en una supuesta niña cualquiera.

-Es la nieta del vendedor de frutas al que voy a comprarle vuestros higos, príncipe…-contestó sin mentirle-Ella siempre está ayudando a su abuelo, siempre está escondida pero siempre está ahí.

-Entiendo…-murmuró Atemu pero sin llegar a convencerse del todo lo que le decía su esclavo, sin embargo no tenía ganas de ponerse a indagar.

Pero entonces se acordó de pronto que había visto a Heba acompañado por aquellas ratas de los suburbios y no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo a continuación.

-Estoy decepcionado contigo, Heba-dijo Atemu haciendo que Heba tuviera una mirada confusa al no entender a lo que se refería.-¿Acaso has olvidado porque ha sucedido lo que ha sucedido hoy? Te vi con aquella escoria de los suburbios.

Al escuchar a su amo emplear un tono que daba indicios de enfado, Heba se encogió y bajó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados esperando el castigo y la regañina. Pero por más que esperó no llegó a escuchar ninguna palabra al príncipe ni siquiera la voz, sino que lo sintió moverse y alzarlo lo suficiente para ponerlo en pie.

-Alza la cabeza, Heba, no te voy a castigar-dijo Atemu sin variar su tono de decepción-Bastante castigo hemos tenido los dos con el día que hemos tenido.

-No he recibido ningún castigo…-dijo Heba.

-¿Te parece poco lo que ha ocurrido en el juego con aquellos monstruos?-preguntó Atemu cuando de pronto apretó al niño contra su pecho en un inesperado abrazo.

-¡¿Príncipe?!-exclamó Heba sin poder evitarlo al sentirse entre los brazos del futuro monarca. Estaba acostumbrado a que el príncipe lo tomara en brazos o lo sentara sobre su regazo, incluso que jugueteara con su cabello o le acariciara las mejillas pero aquella muestra era algo que ni siquiera se imaginaba que pudiera pasar-Suélteme, por favor, no está bien que Heba le toque de esta manera.

-"Creí que te había perdido…."-pensó para sí mismo estrujando mas al niño contra sí mismo. Olvidando la costumbre que limitaba el contacto entre el amo y su esclavo, olvidando la ley divina con la que él nació, olvidando el orgullo que suponía el titulo de futuro sol de Egipto. Nada de eso le valía en ese momento, siempre fue consciente del cariño que le profesaba a Heba desde siempre, un cariño que le era tan grande como para ignorar todo aquello que le habían enseñado para permitirse así mismo abrazarle cuando no se lo permitía a ninguna otra persona.-Quédate quieto….-le ordenó con suavidad queriendo disfrutar un poco más del calor que emanaba el pequeño.

Heba obedeció la orden quedándose quieto entre los brazos de su amo sin poder entender a que venía aquel comportamiento. Pero fuera el que fuera el motivo, aquello al tricolor menor le importaba bien poco, todo lo que había pasado había sido por su culpa ¿en qué parte del trato que hicieron el año pasado se dijo que en sus juegos se usaría el tesoro del faraón? Sobretodo porque él no había tenido conocimiento alguno sobre esos poderes sobrenaturales. Que si. Que era un esclavo y el príncipe no tenía porque decirle nada que no quisiera. Pero si esos juegos eran tan justos y no se hacía distinción de príncipes ni esclavos ¿no deberían entonces estar en igualdad de condiciones? Porque al final quien salió mal parado de ese dichoso juego fue solo él.

-"No, eso no es cierto"-pensó Heba con amargura cuando la sonriente cara de Nadjar apareció por su mente y sintió como le atacaba la culpa.

Porque al fin y al cabo fue él quien decidió retar al príncipe al juego. Le retó para no tener que decirle que había estado toda la tarde jugando con los niños de los suburbios junto a sus hermanos, para salvar su pellejo y el de ellos, pero ¿al final para que le ha servido? En el juego fue atacado por una criatura de las sombras que salió del Puzzle Milenario, su nueva amiga había perdido un brazo, sus hermanos castigados de la forma más cruel por el joven sacerdote Seth y su padre castigado por su osadía a que le cortara las orejas uno de sus hijos.

Todo eso por querer ocultar lo evidente, por no querer confesar lo que ya se sabía. El príncipe lo vio regresar a palacio junto a Bakura y a los demás ¿Qué ganaba con ocultarlo? Nada, pero confesándolo habría condenado a los niños de los suburbios. Pero gracias a su silencio, los había puesto a salvo de momento pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? El príncipe ya sabía que estaba relacionado con ellos, pero lo que más le angustiaba era la siguiente cuestión ¿A qué precio los había salvado? Un hermano traumatizado, el otro medio muerto, su padre con las orejas amputadas, él con la experiencia más terrorífica de su vida….y una inocente muchacha, que había perdido un miembro porque les siguió movida por la curiosidad que tenían todas las niñas de su edad.

-Príncipe….-lo llamó Heba haciendo que por fin el tricolor mayor le prestara atención y lo separara un poco de él.-Deberíais acostaros, hoy ha sido un día muy largo y deberíais dormir.

-Duerme conmigo, Heba-le pidió Atemu casi como si el hiciera una petición a un buen amigo.

-Heba lo hará-asintió el de ojos violetas-Pero antes….me gustaría ausentarme unos momentos, regresaré pronto, solo si el príncipe se lo permite a Heba.

-Claro, puedes irte-accedió el moreno algo decaído por la forma tan formal en la que Heba se dirigía a él mientras éste se dirigía hacia la puerta y salía por ella. Siempre fue así con él a pesar de darle la libertad de hablarle como a un igual, pero ahora el tono que empleaba Heba al hablar era distinto al que usaba de normal.

El timbre de voz que siempre acompañaba al niño cuando se dirigía a él era del respeto propio de los esclavos hacia sus amos junto con el nerviosismo y el miedo propios de los niños ante alguien que estaba muy por encima de ellos. Pero ahora ese temor en su voz había desaparecido, desde el juego que había desaparecido, ahora lo acompañaba un timbre que rebosaba resentimiento y una frialdad que le hacía preocupar al joven príncipe. El niño nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta y mucho menos estando él delante pero Atemu estaba convencido que le culpaba por lo ocurrido, se había llevado un buen susto y esto no era algo que se pudiera olvidar con el tiempo. Sobretodo con lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

Su tío se lo había dicho, le había advertido. Que a partir de ahora vendrían cambios en su vida que decidirían su destino, el suyo y el de Heba, porque ambos jugaron con el poder de las sombras. El Puzzle Milenario no era un tesoro que Ra había creado para que lo portara el faraón como muestra de su superioridad divina, no, para eso ya estaba la corona que lo representaba. El Puzzle era uno de los artículos que encerraba en su interior el más grande poder oscuro capaz de hacer caer en la depravación a cualquier corazón que se le presentase, fuera puro o impuro, y era responsabilidad del faraón custodiar aquel poder para que no se abriera al mundo. Porque al parecer dicha "depravación" era algo que tenía un peso muy grande, tan grande como el peso de todo el océano o incluso más. No era algo que convirtiese a una persona en un asesino o en un sádico, no, era algo mucho peor que eso. Esta clase de depravación pudría el alma humana de tal manera que se convertía en algo horrible, algo que ni siquiera podía considerarse humano; Un monstruo. Un monstruo perteneciente al Reino de las Sombras, un monstruo sin corazón.

Ninguna persona, por muy malvada que fuera, carecía de corazón, ninguna. Y precisamente si carecía de corazón es porque renunció a él, renunciando de la misma manera a su humanidad, renunciando a su forma de ser, a familiares, a amigos, a recuerdos, a ideales, a todo. Eso era caer en la depravación. Olvidar quien eres o mejor dicho, renunciar a quien eres. Una persona malvada, por muy malvada que fuera tenía corazón, porque así era el corazón humano, por amar tanto puede acabar odiando con la misma intensidad llegando a cometer las más grandes atrocidades del mismo modo que por odiar tanto puede acabar amando de una forma tan grande que puede llegar a dar su vida por salvar muchas otras. El corazón humano está en constante cambio, ya sea de un extremo a otro o manteniendo un equilibrio, eso hace que un humano sea humano. Renunciando al corazón se renunciaba a ser humano. Ese era el poder del Reino de las Sombras.

Y ahora, Atemu era consciente que aquella pesada carga debía llevarla tanto él como Heba. Él había abierto la puerta al Reino de las Sombras mientras que Heba era el único que podía cerrarla de nuevo. Se habían convertido en las llaves que abrían y cerraban la puerta al Reino de las Sombras, ese destino quedaría marcado para el resto de sus vidas y que decidiría su destino, en esta vida y puede que también en las venideras, eso nadie podía saberlo. Convertirse en un mejor faraón de lo que fueron sus ancestros era algo que ya no sería la mayor de las preocupaciones de Atemu, de la misma forma que para Heba ser un esclavo sería lo menos importante en su vida. Sin embargo, Atemu era incapaz de hablarle de aquello como lo había hecho su tío. Era demasiado complicado, incluso él aun estaba intentando asimilar lo que había pasado y lo que conllevaba todo eso.

¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello se hubiera convertido en algo tan pesado? Heba y él eran unos niños, solo estaban jugando. Atemu quería llorar, y por primera vez, en la soledad de su habitación se permitió hacerlo ¿Quién no? Antes que príncipe, antes que futuro faraón, antes que cualquier otro título honorifico, Atemu era solo un niño. Y estaba aterrado por lo que iba a pasar en el futuro por culpa de jugar a ser dios. No tenía ni idea que era lo que había hecho para abrir la puerta a ese reino tan oscuro, solo sabía que le pidió al Puzzle que hiciera del juego un duelo justo y se cumplieran las reglas a rajatabla ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que las puertas se abrieran? ¿Y qué era lo que debía hacer Heba para cerrarlas de nuevo? Atemu no tenía ni idea, pero de momento quería intentar mantener a Heba al margen de esto. Su tío creía que él abría y cerraba la puerta, porque el puzzle nunca elegiría a un esclavo para llevar aquel peso. Pero Atemu sabía que ya lo había elegido, aquella criatura que atacó a Heba lo dejó claro. Era bien cierto que el Puzzle no hacia ninguna distinción, ya fuera hombre, mujer, niño, noble o esclavo…nadie se salvaba de los designios oscuros de los artículos milenarios.

-Lo siento, Heba…lo siento mucho…-gimió Atemu en su agonía abrazándose a si mismo sintiendo el terror de un futuro incierto y oscuro.-Te he condenado….lo siento….

En ese mismo momento, Heba se encontraba caminando silenciosamente por los largos pasillos del palacio buscando una sala específica de su estructura. Se sentía en más confianza cuando los pasillos estaban así, más oscuros, iluminados por unas velas y en completa soledad, y el tricolor aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor sin miedo fijándose que cada cosa estaba en su sitio, y cada vez que pasaba por las puertas de los dormitorios escuchaba los sonoros ronquidos de sus ocupantes al dormir o por el contrario escuchaba gemidos y risas de mujer dentro de habitaciones donde sabía que no descansaba ninguna mujer.

-"Todos siguen viviendo con normalidad"-pensó Heba sin darle mayor importancia a los sonidos que sus oídos captaban.

Nadie se había enterado de lo que había pasado en la sala del tesoro. Todos estaban siguiendo con la rutina de siempre, esclavos atendiendo a sus amos, bebiendo vino, comiendo frutas, riendo y juntando los cuerpos, cosas normales que sucedían por las noches. Heba estaba acostumbrado a ello, no fueron muchas las veces que le había tocado abanicar a un noble mientras se divertía con otra esclava que le calentaba el lecho. No era algo que le agradase ver, sobre todo porque luego la estancia tenía un hedor que no le gustaba nada, por lo que a veces agradecía que el príncipe apareciera por ahí para reclamar que no se moviera de su lado.

Siguió caminando durante un rato hasta que llegó a una puerta de madera, de apariencia discreta y de poca cosa pero que bien sabía Heba que era uno de los lugares más importantes del palacio. Sin dudarlo tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó un "adelante" que no llegó a recibir. De mal humor, Heba abrió la puerta sin más y se adentro en la estancia, descubriendo camas donde se encontraban dormitando una serie de personas heridas o enfermas. Heba pasó rápidamente por ellas buscando con la mirada al paciente que necesitaba encontrar. Y lo encontró.

Grande fue su estremecimiento cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo de Nadja tumbado en aquella cama, su color tostado de la piel estaba pálido, una palidez enferma, gotitas de sudor en su frente, y su cabello castaño suelto y esparcido por toda la almohada. Peor aún fue su sensación cuando apreció que le habían amputado el brazo, más arriba del codo, el vendaje que cubría la zona estaba manchado de aquel líquido rojizo tan vital para la vida. Fue espeluznante, realmente espeluznante.

-Nadjar….-murmuró Heba acercándose a ella, la cual estaba iluminada por dos velas una a cada lado de la cama.

La pequeña niña egipcia gimió al escuchar a alguien decir su nombre e hizo un esfuerzo por entreabrir los ojos visualizando, al principio borroso, una silueta con un cabello tricolor.

-¿Heba?-preguntó la pequeña con voz exhausta haciendo que Heba se tensase y corriera a arrodillarse a su lado.

-Nadjar, hola-saludó el tricolor al llegar a su lado sin saber muy bien que decirle. Había sentido la enorme necesidad de verla en cuanto el príncipe le dijo que le habían amputado el brazo, pero ahora que estaba junto a ella no tenía ni idea de que decirle ¿que debería hacer en un momento así? No lo sabía, había visto a muchas personas en el mismo estado o incluso peor que Nadjar pero nunca se había detenido a hablarles del asunto ni siquiera de sentir pena o compasión por ellos.-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunta absurda, lo sabía pero tampoco sabía que mas decirle, estaba bloqueado.

-Antes me dolía mucho…-dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada-Pero la Alta Sacerdotisa Isis me ha dado algo que ha hecho que el dolor desaparezca…

-¿Qué es…lo que te ha pasado?-se atrevió a preguntar Heba mirando atento a la expresión de la niña la cual parecía hacer todo lo posible por no mirar el brazo que le faltaba.

-No lo sé-dijo ella con la voz quedada-Estaba con Marik y los otros, pero no sé qué es lo que pasó, estábamos corriendo hacia mi casa y fue casi llegando a la puerta cuando de pronto mi brazo….-entonces ella tembló y sin poder evitarlo llevó su única mano a la zona donde debería estar-…de pronto me empezó a doler y entonces fue como si algo me tirara de él y…y…

-Basta, no me digas mas-le dijo el esclavo al sentir que en nada Nadjar se pondría a llorar y le daba unas cuantas caricias en el cabello en señal de apoyo.

-Heba, tengo miedo.-confesó la niña atemorizada ante la sorpresa del tricolor-¿Qué va a ser de mi a partir de ahora? Mi abuelo dice que me pondré bien pero que ya no podré seguir trabajando con él y si ya no puedo ayudarle entonces...yo que…yo…yo…¿Qué haré?

Heba lo comprendía, Nadjar tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar asustada y él no sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. No podía devolverle su brazo, como tampoco podía evitar lo que se le avecinaba a partir de ahora. Nadjar iba a tener una vida complicada de ahora en adelante y todo era por su culpa. Porque Heba lo sabía, y puede que no supiera con certeza pero si lo sospechaba en gran medida, y de lo que estaba convencido es que el hecho de que Nadjar haya perdido el brazo fue por su culpa.

Si, por su culpa. A causa de los vendajes no podía ver con claridad como había sido el ataque, pero desde luego si los curanderos la habían intervenido, no quedarían muchos indicios del supuesto ataque de un animal salvaje como le había dicho el príncipe. Pero Nadjar no decía nada de que un animal la hubiera atacado, ella solo decía que algo la había tirado y arrancado el brazo pero no lo identificaba con un animal. Y de todas formas ella no estaba sola, estaba con Marik y otros niños de los suburbios, era imposible que algún animal, aunque fuera un chacal, fuera lo bastante rápido y feroz como para aparecer, arrancara un miembro y desaparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Eso es imposible. Es por eso que Heba se hacia la idea de lo que de verdad había pasado.

Aquella criatura salida del Puzzle Milenario.

Heba aun podía recordarlo como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo momento. Recordaba como aquella criatura se había abalanzado sobre él con aquellos ojos rojos desorbitados con las venas inflamadas en todo ellos. La forma en que aquellos monstruosos y afilados dientes atenazaron contra su brazo y lo masticaron sintiendo sus huesos romperse una y otra vez. Heba estaba seguro que si el príncipe no hubiera intervenido, aquella criatura le había arrancado el brazo de verdad y como no pudo cobrarse a su víctima…fue a por otra.

Si, Heba estaba convencido que fue aquella criatura la que le había arrancado el brazo a Nadjar. Ella había recibido el mordisco justo en el mismo brazo donde lo recibió él, y como bien deducía era imposible que ningún animal fuera lo bastante rápido para arrancar de un solo bocado un miembro humano y desaparecer sin que absolutamente nadie se diera cuenta, y más aun cuando estaban corriendo por una zona residencial, donde aun había gente regresando a sus casas después del trabajo. Los animales salvajes evitaban al ser humano todo lo posible. Pero…¿por qué de todas las personas precisamente a quien atacó fue a Nadjar? ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

-Nadjar….-musitó Heba con los ojos vidriosos mientras una mueca de angustia se le formaba en la cara al ver la cara angustiada que le dedicaba Nadjar.-Perdóname, lo siento mucho, siento mucho todo esto.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?-preguntó ella sin entender a lo que el tricolor se refería-Tú no me has hecho nada.

Heba no contestó a eso, quería decirle que si que le hizo algo, que por culpa de su arrogancia y su estupidez ella había perdido un brazo cuando era a él quien fue atacado. Todo por querer guardar silencio ante lo evidente al príncipe y al final todos sus seres queridos se vieron involucrados en su tontería. Incluida Nadjar que nada tenía que ver con el mundo que él vivía. Nadjar no se merecía ese castigo. No se lo merecía.

-Quiero compensarte por esto, Nadjar-siguió hablando Heba apretando los puños contra las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la pequeña.-Por eso necesito que seas fuerte y te cures.

-Heba…

-No dejes que Ra te lleve con él, no se lo consientas-exigió Heba alzando la voz y mirando fijamente a Nadjar.

-Heba…no quiero morir…-gimió ella asustada-Pero, no puedo hacer nada, Ra es un dios y yo…

-¡Entonces no escuches a su llamada!-alzó Heba la voz tomándole a Nadjar de la mano-Escúchame, Nadjar, quiero y necesito que vivas ¡Vive! ¡Vive para que pueda salvarte!

-¿Salvarme?

-Tienes miedo, es para tenerlo, de ahora en adelante todo será difícil para ti, tu vida podría ser como la de un esclavo o tal vez peor no lo sé. Creerás que para tener una vida así no merece la pena vivir, pero de veras, Nadjar, vive. Vive para que pueda salvarte.

Nadjar sollozó al escuchar las palabras de Heba y ella también apretó las sabanas que la cubrían sin poder de dejar de mirar esos ojos violetas que la observaban con tanta determinación que por un momento olvidó por completo que Heba era un niño. Su mirada era tan fuerte en ese momento que era imposible creer que se tratara de la expresión de un infante como ella.

-¿Qué puede salvarme, Heba?-cuestionó ella.-Nada puede devolverme mi brazo…

-Eso es cierto, no hay nada que pueda hacer con eso pero…puedo hacerte una promesa.

-¿Una promesa?

-Te prometo, Nadjar, que cuando me convierta en hombre haré lo imposible por ser un hombre libre. Conseguiré mi libertad cueste lo que cueste, y cuando lo consiga, haré que seas mi esposa.-dictaminó el muchacho.

Nadjar se sorprendió ante la declaración del chiquillo. Aunque con la edad que tenían los chicos se comenzasen a hablar de compromisos a futuro, eso era algo que solían comentarlo los adultos. Los niños permanecían impasibles a esos eventos hasta que eran realmente comprometidos con doce o trece años, que un niño de siete años como Heba que además era esclavo se atreviera a declarar aquello con aquella mirada que irradiaba seguridad era algo tan insólito que hasta la propia Nadjar quedaba descolocada.

-Heba, dices tonterías…

-¡No lo hago!-exclamó sobresaltando a la muchacha-No tengo realmente mucha idea de lo que significa tener esposa o ser marido, no lo sé de verdad, pero si con ser tu marido consigo que tu no tengas una vida desgraciada lo haré. Quiero cuidar de ti, Nadjar. Quiero que vivas, que sonrías.

Nadjar sonrió sintiéndose segura ante esa mirada fuerte que le dedicaba Heba, quería creer en sus palabras, al menos aquello le daba la esperanza de darle una oportunidad de seguir con vida. De rechazar la llamada de Ra para irse al mundo de los espíritus y quedarse en el mundo.

-Por eso…vive-rogó Heba inclinando la cabeza hacia ella a modo de ruego-Vive y cuando lo hagas, espérame, espera a que me haga mayor y sea libre, entonces prometo cuidar de ti. No tendré mucho que ofrecerte pero te daré todo lo que tenga.

-Heba…-entonces la muchacha sonrió murmurando antes de volver a quedarse dormida-Gracias…

-¿Nadjar?-preguntó Heba preocupado cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, pero pudo quedarse un poco tranquilo al ver que su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba respirando, eso era buena señal.

Y ante la tranquilidad de la estancia y ya con la cabeza enfriada tras un par de minutos, Heba temió por su futuro y también le horrorizó pensar que estaba mintiéndole a Nadjar haciéndole aquella promesa ¿Qué hacía prometiéndole algo así? Era un esclavo, no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en el futuro, ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder llegar vivo al día siguiente. Todo lo que hacia Heba en el día a día era sobrevivir ¿Por qué narices le había prometido a Nadjar aquello? No lo sabía pero ya estaba hecho y ahora no se atrevía a rectificar sus palabras, mucho menos ahora que la esperanza había aflorado en el corazón de la niña. Heba sabía que estaba mal desearlo, que lo mejor para Nadjar y para todos era que ella se fuera al mundos de los espíritus y se ahorrase sufrimientos innecesarios, pero quería con todas sus fuerzas que ella viviera, no quería que muriera por su culpa, por culpa de su estupidez, Nadjar no tenía la culpa de nada, ni siquiera estaba involucrada en el trato que hizo con el príncipe, no tenía que haber pasado por eso. Por ello quería cargar con la responsabilidad de la vida de Nadjar, pero esto era otra valiente estupidez ¿él, llegar a la edad adulta? Si con tan solo mantenerse vivo toda una luna ya era un regalo de los dioses.

Todo. Todo era un maldito infierno.

-Pero ya está hecho…-murmuró Heba viendo como Nadjar dormía.

Quería desearle que se recuperara pero en el interior del pequeño esclavo anidaba un atisbo de oscuridad que le hacía desear que ella no se despertara, Heba lo sabía y se sentía muy mal desear algo así cuando hasta hace unos instantes le pedía desesperadamente a Nadjar que se aferrase a la vida ¿Todo era por solo un sentimiento de culpa? Si, Heba sentía culpa porque estaba convencido que el brazo de Nadjar se perdió por culpa de la criatura del Puzzle Milenario, cuando era a él a quien intentaban arrancárselo, y cuando quiso enmendar eso, es cuando recuerda lo que es y el miedo que le produce fallar en esa promesa le invade como un fantasma. Sentía una gran culpa por ello, pero por otro lado pensar en haber hecho esa promesa a cambio de que la niña viviera también lo atormentaba, no solo por la inseguridad que sentía de no poder llegar a cumplirla sino porque también pensaba que era posible que aquello no valiese la pena. Heba aun era demasiado joven para comprender lo que significaba tener una esposa o ser marido pero viendo a sus padres se hacia una idea cercana de lo era, y eso le daba la sensación que en realidad aquella condición era solo una carga más en la vida. Heba no conocía otra vida que la de un esclavo, y los esclavos no podían permitirse amar a una persona porque no sabían cuanto iba a vivir esa persona amada o cuanto podrían vivir ellos mismos. Amar a la larga supondría solo un dolor más que el físico, Heba ya cometía la falta día a día al amar a sus padres y sus hermanos y no quería seguir añadiendo gente importante en su vida si sabía que iba a perderla en algún momento. Ese mismo día Malik estuvo a punto de partir al mundo de los espíritus por el castigo que impuso joven sacerdote Seth, estuvo a punto de perderlo ese día. Si Nadjar muriera ahora, se libraría de su reciente promesa y seguiría sobreviviendo en el día a día, en algún momento, dejaría de importarle su muerte y Nadjar no sería más que fragmentos de recuerdos en su memoria, igual que muchos otros esclavos que ya se reunieron con Ra en el mundo de los espíritus.

Heba tenía un serio dilema moral, donde en su corazón la luz y la oscuridad luchaban entre sí para someter a la otra parte y decidir de esta manera si debía hacer lo que consideraba correcto o lo que más le conviniera.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó una voz femenina que se acercaba hacia donde estaban Nadjar y Heba iluminando su paso con una vela.

Heba se tensó al reconocer la voz de la Alta Sacerdotisa Isis, así que viendo lo cerca que estaba se arrodilló en su dirección y adoptó la postura sumisa de todo esclavo al dirigirse a alguien de mayor rango. Isis llegó hacia donde estaba su paciente deteniéndose al ver que no se encontraba sola, sino que un niño esclavo estaba a su lado, aunque ella estaba segura de no haber solicitado los servicios de un esclavo para atender a la niña. Acercó la vela que portaba a la figura del esclavo que estaba arrodillado frente a ella para poder verle mejor.

-Eres el esclavo personal del príncipe-comentó Isis al reconocer ese cabello tricolor tan similar a su futuro señor.-¿Te ha mandado él?

-No, mi señora, venir aquí ha sido cosa mía-respondió Heba sin despegar la frente del suelo evitando mirar a la Alta Sacerdotisa.

-¿Y a que has venido?-le interrogó pero entonces se fijó en la niña que dormía en la cama-¿Has venido a verla a ella?

-Disculpe mi osadía, Alta Sacerdotisa Isis-se disculpó Heba antes de decir la excusa que se le había venido de repente a la mente.-Esta niña es la nieta del vendedor de frutas al que voy a comprar los encargos del príncipe, nunca hemos hablado pero cuando me ha atendido siempre fue cortés y solo…quería verla.

-Entiendo…-murmuró Isis con una suave mirada, sería un esclavo pero era solo un niño, no había motivos para castigarle cuando solo se ha interesado por el estado de una paciente, eso nunca tenía nada de malo y Isis siempre se había considerado tolerante con los niños aunque fueran esclavos.-Bueno, pero como puedes ver, no parece que vaya a poder sobrevivir.

-Eso parece…-musitó Heba mirando a Nadjar por el rabillo del ojo.

-Es mejor que regreses junto al príncipe-le aconsejó acercándose a la cama de Nadjar para cambiarle los vendajes-Hoy el príncipe ha tenido asuntos un poco tensos y le vendrá bien que estés con él esta noche por si se le ofrece algo.

-Iré inmediatamente-dijo sumisamente levantándose del suelo con rapidez pero sin mirar a los ojos en ningún momento a la mujer y se encaminó hacia a la salida dándole un último vistazo a Nadjar por el rabillo del ojo, que era atendida por la Alta Sacerdotisa.

Una vez estuvo fuera de la habitación de las curas, Heba comenzó a caminar con parsimonia de regreso al cuarto del príncipe. No tenía ningunas ganas de pasar la noche con el futuro faraón, lo único que quería era pasar la noche con su familia, de pronto echaba de menos dormir entre los brazos de su madre. Anzu siempre lo abrazaba cuando llegaba de estar con el príncipe en las noches en las que le permitía dormir con ellos o se sentía mal. Ahora echaba de menos esos cálidos brazos más que nunca. Pero le habían ordenado quedarse con el príncipe y él no tenía otra opción más que obedecer. De todas formas, aun echando de menos a su madre, tampoco se sentiría bien estando en el cuarto de los esclavos, su padre y sus hermanos también estarían allí y aun no se sentía preparado para mirarles a la cara luego de que sufrieran aquello por su culpa.

-Heba-le llamó entonces la voz grave de Mahad. Heba alzó la mirada al frente y al comprobar que se trataba de Mahad cargado con varios rollos de pergamino, bajó la cabeza adoptando una actitud sumisa.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo de la sala de curas.-confesó-Me han ordenador ir con el príncipe ¿desea usted algo, Joven Sacerdote Mahad?

-Oh, no nada-asintió Mahad conforme con la respuesta que le dio el niño antes de seguir su camino-Procura no pasar demasiado tiempo solo cuando los pasillos estén oscuros.

-Como ordenéis-asintió Heba para luego, ver como Mahad pasaba por su lado y, de entre los muchos rollos de pergamino que llevaba, se caía un papel al suelo.

Mahad no se dio cuenta de la pérdida del documento y siguió su camino como si nada mientras Heba, con el silencio propio de un esclavo, tomó el papel y se quedó viéndolo. Lo examinó sin abrirlo, más que nada para comprobar que no se hubiera dañado para que no pensaran que lo había arruinado al tomarlo. Entonces pensó que quizás debería ir al alcance de Mahad y devolvérselo, de todas formas estaba mal que un esclavo tocase los documentos que usaban los sacerdotes para trabajar a no ser que fuera para transportarlos, pero la verdad es que Heba estaba demasiado cansado y no tenía ganas de ponerse hacer nada, por lo que aprovechó el descuido de Mahad y de que nadie miraba para permitirse así mismo un pequeño acto de rebeldía.

De pronto se le vino fugazmente el recuerdo de las clases de lectura que había tenido junto a Mana donde había aprendido a reconocer bastante de los jeroglíficos. Segundos después el bichito de la curiosidad comenzó a invadirle, después de todo, los textos que había leído entonces contaban de la historia de Egipto y sus faraones mas nunca había leído las anotaciones de los sacerdotes debido al nivel de importancia que tenían y sólo entre ellos podían tener acceso. Quién sabía que cosas de vital importancia y que nadie más podía saber estaban escritas en esos papiros. Por eso, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se apartó un poco del fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban el oscuro pasillo, miró a ambos lados que no viniera nadie que pudiera mirarle mal y se dispuso a desenrollar el material para apreciarlo.

En cuanto lo abrió se sintió extrañado por lo que vio. Era un texto jeroglífico ilustrado como los que había aprendido a descifrar: Se podía ver la figura de un faraón que Heba no supo reconocer, no se trataba de su actual faraón ni mucho menos del príncipe, además aquel faraón que estaba representado en el texto se encontraba frente a la figura de una mujer.

-¿Una mujer?-se extrañó Heba al ver aquella representación. No era una diosa, por lo menos no era una que él conociera, además que aquella figura femenina la representaban con un atuendo tan negro como su largo cabello y parecía estar saliendo de una cantidad de humo que se esparcía a su alrededor. La mujer parecía estar sentada entre el humo que desprendía de una especie de varita que tenía en la mano como si se tratase de algo sólido. Algo completamente impropio de una mujer, sobretodo porque era una actitud reprobable y muy poco femenina, sobre todo ante un faraón.

Para Heba contemplar aquello era raro, ninguno de sus dioses egipcios iban tan tapados de ropa y aquella mujer sí que lo tenía, un atuendo negro y largo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, salvo la cabeza y un peinado que no parecía nada normal en una mujer egipcia pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Heba fue que esa mujer estaba representada como si tuviera la piel blanca, igual que él…sin poder evitarlo con una mano se acarició el rostro al apreciar ese detalle. Se fijó entonces de algunas anotaciones que había a un lado del papel comprobando que aquella ilustración estaba basada en un acontecimiento sucedido muchos años atrás, tal vez varias generaciones atrás.

En las ilustraciones se podía ver que aquel faraón, herido y cansado, le pedía ayuda aquella mujer tan extraña. El faraón parecía estar dándole algo a aquella mujer, algo que parecía ser muy importante por la forma en que lo recalcaban en la ilustración ¿Qué sería aquello? Heba entonces puso especial atención a las varias anotaciones que se repartían entre el papiro, algunas de las anotaciones podía reconocer la letra de Mahad pero encontraba otras que no le sonaban demasiado ¿desde donde había venido aquel papiro para tener tanta importancia entre los sacerdotes? Leyó las anotaciones encontrándose con información que necesitó reordenar mentalmente para que tuvieran algún sentido.

En las anotaciones reconocía palabras como "deseo" y "pago", lo que le ayudaba a formar la frase de "desear algo y pagar por ello". Es decir aquella mujer cumplía el deseo de faraón a cambio de algo ¿el qué? Heba no era capaz de averiguarlo. Algunas palabras aun estaban lejos de su entendimiento, los escritos que usaban los sacerdotes eran un poco distintos a la que usaban los escribanos, eran palabras más llenas de tecnicismos que Heba no conseguía leer, aunque no era para sorprenderse, aunque Heba fuera el único esclavo capaz de leer todavía no sabía hacerlo con todos los textos al completos, no llegaba a la comprensión de los escribanos por su corta edad, solo podía leer palabras que hasta hoy había aprendido a leer gracias a Mana, el resto tenía que darles un sentido usando la intuición y la lógica. Pero los escritos que usaban los sacerdotes era algo que seguramente nunca pudiera llegar a comprender.

Había otras palabras que si podía leer pero que sin embargo le costaba más darle un sentido en una frase ante la cantidad de significados que podía abarcar. Podía leer las palabras "Muerte", "Almas" "Pérdida" ¿Se refería a un alma muerta que estaba perdida? ¿Solo una o varias? ¿O tal vez querría decir almas condenadas? Heba no lo entendía pero le daba cierto miedo leer aquello ¿Qué era lo que estaba pidiendo con tanto fervor aquel faraón como para entregar su alma? No sabía si estaba entregándole su alma a esa mujer pero era el único sentido que Heba alcanzaba a darle aquellas tres palabras en una frase.

-¿Qué sería lo que aquel faraón estaba pidiendo? ¿Esa mujer seria una diosa que le concedió un deseo a cambio de algo?-se cuestionó el niño extrañado.-¿De veras es tan fuerte que podía cumplir un deseo? ¿Cualquier deseo? Ra no concede deseos a cualquiera ¿esta mujer si lo hará?

El niño tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta y realmente quería averiguarlo, algo en su interior le daba el débil aviso del peligro que podía desentrañar lo que aquella ilustración daba a conocer. En ninguna parte ponía que fue lo que el faraón pidió ni que fue lo que tuvo que dar a cambio para que su deseo fuera cumplido. Ni siquiera se concretaba si el deseo de ese faraón fue cumplido o si tuvo éxito en lo que se propuso. Había demasiadas lagunas en aquel papiro y no había seguridad de nada, ni siquiera si aquello que ilustraba era algo que de verdad pasó o si solo se trataba de una vieja leyenda.

Pero sin duda algo en el corazón de Heba latió de emoción ante la idea de que una divinidad desconocida pudiera concederle un deseo. Si lo que esa ilustración contaba era verdad eso significaría que…aquella divinidad podría otorgarle la libertad a él y a su familia e incluso llevarlos de regreso a Japón sin ser detenidos ni perseguidos. Sus problemas se acabarían si conseguía llegar hasta donde estaba aquella diosa. Lo único que empañaba la esperanza que acababa de aflorar en su ser era que a cambio de su deseo tenía que entregarle a aquella diosa algo pero ¿el qué? Él no tenía absolutamente nada que dar, además ¿Qué era lo que podía servir? ¿Dinero? ¿Joyas?

De momento Heba no quería ponerse a pensar en ello, estaba albergado por esa diosa que podría ser su salvación a una vida de horrores futuros, si la encontraba, si que podría ponerse a pensar en su futuro, podría pensar en vivir, en comer, en tener ropa decente, en ir a donde quisiera sin que nadie estuviera reprochándole u ordenándole estarse quieto, ni siquiera tendría que obedecer a una supuesta fuerza mayor. Pero aun no quería ir a lo loco, la vida de esclavo estaba formando al niño con un carácter prudente que se iría fortaleciendo con el paso de los años. Heba se guardó aquel trozo de papiro entre sus ropas prometiéndose que de una u otra manera conseguiría obtener más información de aquella diosa, donde encontrarla y que se necesitaba hacer para invocarla o que era lo que debería darle a cambio de lo que deseaba.

También quería dejarlo en un secreto para el resto del mundo, no quería ni imaginarse en el tremendo castigo que se le impondría si se supiera que conocía aquella información reservada a los sacerdotes y seguramente tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa si se descubría que además se había quedado con el papiro que contenía esa información. Por eso no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres ni a sus hermanos. Si alguien les preguntaba si sabían algo, ellos no tendrían más remedio que confesarlo y todo se iría al traste. Heba prefería dejarlo en secreto hasta que tuviera toda la información posible, aunque le llevase mucho tiempo recaudar esa información.

El pequeño tricolor regresó con paso más firme hacia el cuarto del príncipe con una media sonrisa cruzando por su cara. Se alegraba de haber ido a ver a Nadjar, gracias a esa visita Kami-sama le había dado la oportunidad de hacerse con ese papiro que podía ser la clave de su libertad. Ahora tenía por primera vez en su vida una meta a largo plazo, y eso le daba más razones para seguir vivo que el solo motivo de sobrevivir.

-Príncipe, Heba está de vuelta ¿permitís a este indigno ingresar en vuestros aposentos una vez más?-preguntó sumisamente el niño sin abrir la puerta esperando que el tricolor mayor le diera el permiso.

-Entra-accedió el príncipe haciendo que en pocos segundos el pequeño esclavo ingresara en la habitación con la cabeza agachada en señal de sumisa humildad-Has tardado un poco ¿Dónde te encontrabas?

-Lamento mi demora, príncipe, pero fui a la sala de curas-confesó el niño sabiendo que no podría desviar el tema-Es osado por mi parte, pero deseaba ver la condición de la niña herida…lo lamento…

Atemu se quedó mirando de nuevo al niño extrañado. Y es que notaba que algo en el pequeño había cambiado, no trasmitía lo mismo que cuando salió de la habitación. Aunque estaba con la cabeza agachada veía esa medio sonrisa que estaba asomando en sus labios, también apreciaba un misterioso brillo que emanaba de sus peculiares ojos, aquello era completamente lo opuesto a lo que había mostrado cuando se marchó.

-¿La Alta Sacerdotisa Isis te ha dicho que la niña mejorará?-cuestionó pensando que a lo mejor ese era el motivo del cambio de humor de su esclavo.

-No, ella dijo que la niña no iba a pasar de esta noche-confesó Heba desviando la mirada para otro lado al recordar aquel detalle no sabiendo definir si lo que sentía en ese momento ante ese recuerdo era tristeza o regocijo.-Pero solo Ra puede decidir si esa niña debe irse con él al mundo de los espíritus.

-Sí, tienes razón-asintió Atemu más confundido aun al no encontrar otro motivo por el que su esclavo parecía estar de mejor humor. Pero realmente no quería darle más vueltas. El niño parecía estar contento y eso era bueno, ayudaría a olvidar de lo ocurrido ese día y de lo que se avecinaría en algún momento.-Vamos, Heba, debemos dormir.

-Como ordenéis, príncipe-asintió Heba acercándose a la cama de su señor donde se introdujo en sus cobijas y se recostó en ella mientras el joven príncipe hacia lo mismo para luego acoger al pequeño entre sus brazos como cada noche.

Atemu necesitaba sentir cerca al pequeño y estar seguro que nada iba hacerle daño, no al menos mientras estuviera con él.

-Tenemos que descansar mucho, mañana será un día duro-comentó Atemu acariciando los cabellos del niño con suavidad y tranquilidad.

-¿Mañana hay algo importante, príncipe?-preguntó Heba contra el pecho del moreno.

-Sí, mañana Mahad escogerá a una mujer para contraer matrimonio.-sonrió Atemu al recordar a su mejor amigo comiéndose la cabeza durante días intentando decidir qué mujer sería la apropiada para compartir su vida, que le honrase y que le diera hijos.

Heba no hizo sonido alguno pero sentía cierta lastima por Mana. Bien sabía que aunque la joven estaba a nada de convertirse en mujer aun no reunía los requisitos necesarios para ser considerada candidata a desposarse con un sacerdote tan prometedor como Mahad. Ese joven se convertiría algún día, sin ningún ápice de duda, en la mano derecha del actual príncipe cuando fuera coronado faraón y Mana aun estaba lejos de poder tener el honor de ser la esposa de alguien de semejante posición. Aunque se convirtiera en mujer, seguiría siendo solo una aprendiz de hechicera a la que todavía le quedaría años de aprendizaje y experiencia en la magia para ser alguien destacable. Sin duda, Mana lo sería algún día, sería una estupenda hechicera en la que todos recurrirían y la respetarían por su habilidad mágica. Pero para que ese día llegara aun quedaba mucho tiempo, solo era una aprendiz y no podía casarse con alguien de la posición de Mahad. Heba estaba convencido que la Alta Sacerdotisa Isis, una mujer elegante, con su ya formación completada y con una vasta experiencia en los campos de la medicina y la clarividencia sería la mujer idónea para Mahad y estaba convencido que el príncipe pensaba justo lo mismo que él.

La pobre Mana iba a llevarse un disgusto cuando se anunciase el compromiso de mañana, pero Heba, ante la imagen mental que se había formado ante la situación sonrió disimuladamente y, dejando a un lado su ápice de pena por ella, se regodeó en su desdicha de niña con las ilusiones rotas. Daba igual lo amable que fuera Mana con él cuando le instruía, ella era igual que todos los que estaban a servicio del faraón, gente interesada.

Con disimulo, Heba llevo su mano a la zona de su ropa donde mantenía a buen recaudo el papiro sin poder evitar sonreír mas ampliamente ante lo que consideraba su salvación. La batalla de la luz y la oscuridad que se libraba en su corazón le hará decidir lo que era correcto o lo que le convenía.

CONTINUARÁ.

Y bueno este es el resultado de lo que mi mentencita ha maquinado para este capítulo. Y si, está lleno de referencias a otros animes o fics míos que os tocará a vosotros averiguar de qué se tratan, aunque supongo que alguno es muy obvio. Gracias a esto, como podéis ver, Heba/Yugi da mejor muestras de la oscuridad que tiene en su corazón, en mi opinión Yugi es demasiado puro y en el corazón humano siempre hay oscuridad que nos tienta a hacer lo que más nos conviene, por eso es importante que aunque haya tanta narración hayáis leído todo sino…quizá no se llegue a entender lo que pasa. Con el pasar de la historia todo irá calzando y tal vez lo lleguéis a ver hasta lógico. Espero que os siga entreteniendo y ya sabéis que para cualquier pregunta os la resolveré si puedo.

Ahora a responder reviews.

**Niknok19: **Yo siempre intento no abandonar las historias, pero de hacerlo las elimino cuando veo que no tiene caso seguir adelante. Pero esta historia tiene ya un final predeterminado y si tardo tanto en actualizar es porque hago cambios o maquino situaciones que antes no había pensado y me toca reordenarlo todo de nuevo. Espero poder seguir entreteniéndose o sacar una sonrisa.

**Osoqduerme: **No será el único capitulo oscuro que llegues a ver, puede que este no llegue al nivel del anterior por la ausencia de monstruos pero desde luego tiene otro tipo de oscuridad que en mi opinión también es igual de peligroso, y con ello me refiero a los pensamientos de Yugi/Heba, que ya se nota su desviación del Yugi puro del anime. En el juego con los monstruos de las sombras era lógico que no se pensase las cosas ni por parte de Heba ni por parte de Atemu, ambos son más maduros que los niños de su edad en nuestra época debido a la condición de cada uno, pero no por ello dejan de ser niños y como todo niño hacen cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias creyendo poder salir airosos o que habrá alguien que les ayude. Respecto a lo de Seth, quise marcar la diferencia porque ya hay muchos fics donde ponen a Yugi como el esclavo personal de Atemu, faraón o príncipe, pero se centran únicamente en el amor que surgen entre esos dos mientras que yo intento darle el toque de cómo sería en realidad una situación así, en vez de centrarme en solo en la gente que se interpone en esos dos, pongo el dilema moral por la posición que tiene cada uno frente al otro. Si te das cuenta, la razón por la que ninguno de los dos sabe realmente lo que pasa con el otro o lo que piensa es porque ninguno de los dos lo dice en voz alta porque para Atemu sería una muestra de debilidad y falta de mano dura y para Heba un comportamiento soberbio e irrespetuoso hacia su amo. Vamos, la lógica me dice que esta sería la situación real entre un esclavo y su amo en el antiguo Egipto. Nadjar tiene un papel también en esta historia junto con los niños de los suburbios que puede ir para bien o para mal, eso ya lo dejo en el misterio, aunque espero que este capítulo hayas entendido lo del brazo de Nadjar.

**Kisaki Yasmin Motou: **Tal como le he dicho a osoqduerme, ya hay muchos fics que se centran en el amor prohibido entre Yugi, siendo un esclavo, y Atemu, el faraón, pero solo en el amor entre estos dos sin poner demasiado en las consecuencias sociales de la época. Yo intento marcar la diferencia poniendo lo que pienso que puede ser una situación real entre un esclavo y su amo en el antiguo Egipto y eso teniendo la predilección de Atemu, lamentablemente el ser humano es cruel con su propia gente sobretodo considerándolos escoria como puede ser un esclavo. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, Heba solo está al principio de su sufrimiento.

**Azula Rivaille:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y aun queda mucha oscuridad que les acechara a ambos.

**Sakurita Moto: **Muchísimas gracias por felicitarme, pero realmente no creo ser tan buena como dices, lo único que hago es hacer algo diferente que llame la atención y que pueda llegar a gustar. Si lo he conseguido ya es un logro. Me alegro mucho que te guste y espero que puedas seguir disfrutándolo.


End file.
